Hermione's Helping Hand
by Harpygirl24
Summary: HBP Spoilers. I've decided to post this story, which is on Whispers since Whispers seems to be down. Summary: Snape helped the Order defeat Voldemort, but he's arrested for Dumbledore's death. Hermione defends him of course.
1. Prolog

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

Rating: R

Summary: The war is over and Severus is arrested for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. To nobodies surprise Hermione defends him. Based on the Defending Snape challenge on WIKTT.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Challenge Plot_

_The war is over. The good guys have won. Snape helped Harry and company defeat Voldemort, but he's arrested for the murder of Albus Dumbledore. " gasp," Hermione is Snape's defense._

_Challenge Must Have:_

_#1 The war is over and Snape did help Harry defeat Voldemort._

_#2 Hermione defending Snape in a wizarding court of law_

_#3 Snape/Hermione romance or at the very least a night of steamy smut_

_(This is not a general story challenge, but a shipper challenge.)_

_#4 Snape must stay as snaky and sarcastic as possible. I like cannon Snape!_

_#5 Hermione w/bushy or frizzy curly hair and Snape w/greasy black hair, long nose, and uneven yellow teeth._

_#6 A resolution where Snape is not sent to Azkaban or executed is required even if he's on probation or under house arrest. How she proves him innocent is up to you!_

_Challenge ends 12-31-05_

Note: If you haven't read the Half-blood Prince, then don't read this story.

**Hermione's Helping Hand**

**The Order of the Phoenix watched as Harry at last defeated Voldemort, thanks to a potion that Severus had developed to weaken the dark lord. Severus watched as Voldemort was turned to dust and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after all that had happened and he had done, the dark lord was gone. Harry and those that had lived where taken to Hogwarts where Madam Pomfrey made sure that they were all right and that they could talk to the Daily Prophet reporters.**

" **You know, nothing can ruin this wonderful day," Remus told Tonks.**

**A clearing of the throat ruined the moment. A tall Auror was standing there, one that none of them had ever seen before. He had a grave face and two others with him. Harry and Ron were busy chatting with each other, and turned to look at these three.**

" **Where is Severus Tobias Snape?" the Auror asked.**

**They were all silent.**

" **Where is Severus Tobias Snape?" the Auror repeated.**

" **We all heard you the first bloody time," Tonks snapped. " And why do you want him?"**

" **Severus has been charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore," the Auror informed her. " As an Auror with the Ministry you're required to turn him in."**

" **Wait a minute here," Remus said, cornering the Auror, who stepped back as though Remus had an illness that he might catch. " If it hadn't been for Severus Snape we would of never defeated Voldemort. He brought the four parts of Voldemort's soul and helped to destroy it."**

**The Auror smirked at him.**

" **There has been no proof that the Dark Lord put his soul in anything," the Auror told him. " This is another lie that is connected to this man."**

**Harry jumped from the bed and crossed his arms, glaring at him.**

" **Dumbledore was the one that started to search, are you calling the former Headmaster a liar?"**

**The Auror didn't dare challenge Harry, but he returned to looking at Tonks, like Harry and Remus didn't exist.**

" **You are required to hand Severus Snape over to us at once," the Auror said. " What he has done for the Order is not of importance. The man made potions and poisons that killed and harmed people. That alone will send a person to Azkaban, but he killed the Headmaster and that will get him executed."**

" **Executed!" Harry, Remus, and Tonks said at the same time.**

" **Oh yes," said the Auror. " He shall be burned at once."**

" **N-No trial," Harry said.**

**The Auror shook his head.**

" **A man like Severus doesn't deserve a trial, wastes to much of our time."**

" **I demand a trial!" a new voice said, one that belonged to Hermione Granger.**

**He turned and looked at her.**

" **You, my dear," the Auror said, almost laughing. " Have no say so in the government."**

" **Then I demand a trial," Harry said. " Or do I have no say so in who gets sent to Azkaban. You sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial and I vowed that no one that I knew would be done in the same manner." **

**The Auror at once nodded and then left.**

" **Well, I'm amazed Harry that your defending him," Moody growled.**

**Harry looked at him.**

" **I know what he did to Dumbledore was wrong, but he did help us destroy the last four pieces of Voldemort soul and developed the potion that weakened him. He deserves a trial at the very least."**

" **And if he's found guilty?"**

" **Then all he did would be for nothing," Harry answered.**

**The next morning Severus was found, and arrested. He was helping Poppy with a Strengthening Solution when the Aurors found him. Poppy got upset, but Severus told her to finish the potion.**

" **Good luck!" Poppy called as he was taken away.**

**The next morning the Daily Prophet reported that Severus Snape, the last Death Eater had been arrested. They lied that he was making something to kill the survivors, which Poppy at once wrote and demanded that they change. They didn't, and Harry figured they never would. They were using his arrest to make the Wizarding court hate him enough to burn him or send him to Azkaban.**

" **I'm defending him," Hermione said. " Dumbledore's ghost told us that he was doing it under orders and I believe Dumbledore, even if he's dead."**

" **Me too!" said Ron.**

" **We'll be there for you," Harry said.**

**Hermione smiled at him.**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said.**

**A week later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the entire Order headed off to the Ministry. The trial of Severus Snape was due to start and they didn't want to be late.**


	2. Trial And Punishment

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Trial And Punishment**

**When they arrived at the Ministry, it was crowed with all different kinds of witches and wizards, Hermione assumed from the Daily Prophet. However one was talking about red wood, which she knew would burn slow and make the suffering even more horrible for him. Hermione's eyes narrowed in dislike for this man.**

" **Well we better get going," Bill told them. " Severus isn't the only former Death Eater that is going before the court."**

" **Who else survived from Voldemort's army?" Harry asked.**

" **Loads of werewolves, old pureblood families, people like that," Bill answered. " And from what dad told me, their going to use loads of unpleasant spells and curses to get them to confess. Lets hope Severus is the first wizard, I would hate to hear them screaming in pain."**

" **Ya, makes you lose your breakfast," Tonks commented. " It's revolting!"**

" **Have they ever put someone in that didn't do it, using these methods?" Harry said.**

**Tonks nodded, but didn't say anything.**

**The trial was taking place in courtroom ten, the same one that Harry had been put in two years ago. The door was open and they all filed in, taking the front benches, while Hermione took her place next to the chair with the enchanted chains. They were all looking around as others filed in. Soon the members of the wizarding court filed in and took their places.**

" **At least I'm not the one in the chair!" Harry muttered, as the door was closed.**

**A few minutes later one of them rose. It looked like the court had found someone to replace Dumbledore as head of the court. This wizard was a tall, blond, with brown eyes, wearing different robes then the others were wearing.**

" **Everyone rise," he ordered. " This court is now in session."**

**Everyone rose, including Hermione, then they were ordered to sit down.**

" **We are here to listen to testimony of those that served He-who-must-not-be-named, now deceased," another court member, a witch, said. " Our decisions are final and brutal. For those that have weak stomachs I would advise that you leave after we hear the first and most hateful case of the use of the Unforgivable curse." **

**Several wizards and witches did leave, but most stayed.**

" **Bring the prisoner in," the witch ordered.**

**The door opened and in walked Severus Snape, but no longer in his billowing black robes. He was wearing the same robes that Sirius wore, but he looked defeated. Nothing like the teacher that had made their lives hard or the wizard that had made the potion that helped to defeat Voldemort. They forced him into the chair and the chains came alive, and wrapped around him. He made no move to defend himself and the Order wondered if they had taken his powers.**

" **Severus Tobias Snape you are charged with brewing potions and poisons that aided your former master in causing harm to Muggles, Muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure-bloods, even killing them. However, due to your original deal with the Ministry these charges will not be used to sentence you. You are mainly charged with the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by using the Avada Kadavra curse on him in full view of your Death Eater friends. How do you plea?"**

" **Guilty!" Severus said, glaring at her.**

" **For planning his death and for allowing the Death Eaters entrance to the school."**

" **Not Guilty!" Severus stated.**

**There was a roar of rage from several of the witches and wizards, mainly from those that use to be in Harry's year.**

" **Order, order!" yelled the witch, but from the look that she was giving them, she was pleased by the outburst. " Now, Severus, you can't plea not guilty for the charge that I've just read."**

" **And why not?" Severus asked.**

**The witch looked at him with a smile that reminded Harry of Umbridge.**

" **Because the curse doesn't work unless you mean it, and the way that you managed to kill the Headmaster, it was planned."**

" **Mame!" Hermione suddenly burst out.**

" **Yes Miss-"**

" **Granger!" Hermione finished.**

" **Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?"**

" **The Order of the Phoenix was visited by the ghost of Albus Dumbledore who told us that his death was planned not by the former Professor, but by Dumbledore. The Professor told Dumbledore about Voldemort (everyone, except those that were use to saying his name flinched) plans to have him murdered by Draco Malfoy. Snape had no choice in the matter since he made an Unbreakable Vow. And according to the wizard court of 1870 if a wizard or witch makes such a vow, then whatever happens due to that vow is not considered a crime. Even murder."**

**She sat down because when she burst out, she had risen from her seat. **

" **Well I must admit that her listening to Professor Binns all those years paid off!" Remus said to Harry, amazed that Hermione remembered such a fact.**

**Harry noticed that so did a lot of others. When Hermione Granger wanted to leave a mark, she sure knew how to leave a mark.**

" **Miss Granger I understand that the wizarding court of 1870 did rule in such a matter, but Severus Snape hates Muggleborn and is a known half-blood. A lot of students have claimed that he has been nothing like the other teachers. I don't understand why he deserves your help."**

" **Because he's done nothing wrong!" Hermione growled, surprising Severus the most. He had never seen her growl before. " And not being like the other teachers isn't a crime, last time I checked."**

**The wizard next to the witch grinned.**

" **I must admit that Miss Granger is correct about what she's just said," another wizard told them. " Being different isn't a crime, and the court decision of 1870 clearly states that a vow is the only exception to anything, due to the fact that such an act is necessary so that the vow can be fulfilled. Also the vow causes instant death, if not fulfilled. Severus, explain what caused you to make an Unbreakable Vow and how made you make such a vow?"**

**The entire court was looking at him, but Severus spoke.**

" **Narcissa Malfoy and her sister, Bellatrix, arrived at my home and Narcissa explained that Draco had been selected to do something for the Dark Lord due to what his father had done at the Ministry. She was afraid that she would lose her son, and so she asked me to make an Unbreakable Vow to do what she knew that Draco wouldn't be able to do. She was crying tears and I couldn't bare her to cry those tears. That's what happened."**

" **Did you inform the Headmaster of this?"**

" **Yes!" **

" **And what did he say?"**

" **He told me that my time at Hogwarts was coming to an end," Severus explained. " He told me that soon I would have to leave and that we would never meet again. He then pulled out the ring that contained a part of the Dark Lord's soul. When he put it on, he screamed in pain. It was only due to my knowledge of the dark arts was I able to save him. In return for saving his life, he gave me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, telling me that the jinx would take care of any doubt that might occur if the Dark Lord should ask me the reason why I left."**

" **What happened when you returned to He-who-must-not-be-named?"**

**Severus eyes filled with tears at his question, though they didn't understand why.**

" **The Dark Lord punishment me when I informed him of what I had done," Severus said. " Bellatrix told him about the vow that I made and he wanted to make sure that I remembered that he could cause me pain and that he didn't care how I felt. He killed m-my m-m-mother."**

**He broke down in tears, but Hermione noticed that the witch that had smiled didn't even look phased by those tears, unlike the others. Hermione wanted to tell him that everything would be all right, but she didn't dare.**

" **Well that's a very nice story," she said coldly. " But you can turn off the fake floodgate, because were not impressed."**

**But Severus still continued to cry, like he wasn't even hearing what she had said. She snapped her fingers and the chains tightened, causing him to cry out, this time in pain.**

" **Leave him alone!" Hermione yelled.**

**She sneered at her, which made Harry mad. She was enjoying making him suffer, something that he found disgusting.**

" **That will be enough, Bella," one of them said.**

**The chains loosened at once and Severus stopped looking as though he was in pain.**

" **Enough of this!" the man said. " We need to move onto the other ones and get some of the business over with. How many vote for clearing of all charges?"**

**The hands rose into the air and Harry counted. Not even half had voted to let him go. Harry could almost hear Severus screaming in pain as he was burned to death.**

" **Severus Tobias Snape you have been found guilty of the crime of murdering Albus Dumbledore, however due to the nature of a past ruling you shall not be burned alive or sent to Azkaban for life. You shall be handed over to Hogwarts, to be confined to your old quarters and only allowed to leave if the authorized watcher not only allows you to go, but goes with you. You shall be allowed to do magic, but no dark magic. Next!"**

**The chains fell from Severus's body, which meant that he was allowed to go.**

**A/N: It would be great if someone did a fanart that showed Hermione defending Snape. Could someone draw one and put it on my site or another one and give me the link. Thanks! Also I'm sorry if I misspelled the name of the Killing Curse.**


	3. Remus's Wedding

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Remus's Wedding**

**Hermione led Severus out of courtroom and Remus took him into a room so that he could change. While they waited Harry congratulated Hermione on what she had done.**

" **I was amazed that you were able to speak in front of all those people," Harry said.**

**Hermione went pink.**

" **Well no one can say that Hermione doesn't stand up for what she believes in!" Tonks commented, grinning at her.**

" **Well I think that Snape should have been sent to Azkaban," Moody said.**

**They all looked at him and he shut up.**

" **I wonder who's going to be given the job of watching over him?" Ron said.**

**The courtroom door opened and a tall wizard appeared. He looked around, then spotting Hermione, went over to her and handed her a piece of parchment. He tipped her and then disappeared back inside.**

" **What does it say, Hermione?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione unfolded the note and read, her eyes skimming over the words.**

" **Well?"**

" **It says that I'm to watch over him for six months," Hermione said. " They also said that due to the fact that we never completed our final year, we have to return to Hogwarts and complete it." **

**Ron snorted at that.**

" **Well they do have a point!" Tonks said. " Hermione can't do the job the Ministry gives her unless she's at Hogwarts and Harry wanted to become an Auror. He needs his N.E.W.T's!"**

" **I know that!" Harry said. " I just didn't expect to be forced to return."**

" **So what happens after the six months is over?" Ron asked her.**

" **It doesn't say," Hermione answered. " I guess he gets to go on his own."**

" **You know what I want to know," Mr. Weasley asked, speaking for the first time. " How is Hermione supposed to watch over him?"**

**None of them could answer that one.**

**Ten minutes later Remus and Severus returned, this time, he was dressed in a simple blue robe with matching cloak. The shoes that Azkaban had given him were still on his feet, and he didn't look like he was in the mood to change them.**

" **I managed to remove them, but he still wants to wear them," Remus said. " Lets get him out of here before someone decides to ask him loads of questions."**

" **Second that motion!" Harry exclaimed.**

**They managed to leave the Ministry without anyone asking him any questions. It seemed that they were more interested in those that actually went to Azkaban or died, then someone that had just been given six months of probation. They took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts, which gave them the chance to finally talk with Stan Shunpike, the driver that had been arrested two years ago.**

" **They gave me some flashy paper telling me that I was cleared," he told them, not using the same kind of vocabulary that he generally used. " Fat chance that made me feel better!"**

**They could tell that he was still bitter about what the Ministry had done and Hermione didn't blame him one bit.**

**Once the Knight Bus did arrive, Ron and Harry chatted about the upcoming Quidditch season, Hermione asked Remus if she thought she would be made Head Girl, Remus told her about Professor Point, a witch that like Severus and all the others, hadn't lasted a year, and what they were going to do to make Severus feel like he was useful.**

" **I think he needs something to occupy his mind," Hermione suggested. " He can't teach, the letter said so."**

**Severus however had another idea in mind, something that up until now he didn't dare talk about. All he needed was time alone.**

**Fortunately for Severus, he had plenty of that. Hermione dropped him off in his old quarters, which had been emptied of everything that was connected to his teaching. His books were still there and all his old furniture. A Ministry official was waiting on them and told him that the only thing that he could read was on positive magic, that he wasn't allowed in the restricted section, and that he could think. He left him, closing the door behind him.**

" **I hope he's not going to go insane in there," Minerva said, when Remus joined her.**

" **It's going to take a lot to make that man go insane!" Remus pointed out. " Oh, me and Tonks are getting married next week and we were wondering if we could use the castle for the wedding?"**

**Minerva stopped and looked at him, a smile over her face.**

" **That would be wonderful! So on what day are you having it?"**

" **Sunday!" Remus said. " Tonks has a beautiful white dress and everything."**

**Minerva smiled even more and they walked on.**

" **So did you hear that Remus and Tonks are getting married?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione a few hours later.**

**Hermione and Ron looked up at him.**

" **What!"**

**Harry nodded.**

" **One of the paintings told me," he explained. " I'm very excited about all this and it would be a chance to get Severus out of that room he's in."**

**Hermione thought about it.**

" **I'll ask him about it," Hermione said.**

" **Well let me know," Harry said, turning to leave. " I need to make sure that Remus knows exactly how many are coming."**

**Hermione gave him an odd look.**

" **And I thought that all you did was hear it from a painting?"**

" **I did!" Harry said, without looking at her.**

**Hermione went downstairs and entered his quarters without knocking. As his watcher, she had the right to enter without permission, something that still got on Severus's nerves. He glared at her, even though he was thankful for what she had done.**

" **Remus is getting married!" she told him.**

" **I heard!" Severus growled.**

**Hermione looked at him.**

" **And-"**

" **One of the paintings told me," Severus said, cutting her off. " And I don't want to go."**

**Hermione crossed her arms.**

" **And why?"**

" **I rather you find out the hard way," he suggested. " However, if you make me go, then I've got no choice. That paper that you got binds me to go with you, even if I rather get drunk and forget that I'm stuck with you for six months."**

**Hermione hissed at him.**

" **Well your going!" she stated. " It's next Sunday!"**

" **Yes, Master," he said.**

**She hissed again, then turned and left.**

**Later that night, after the elves had delivered Severus his dinner, the ghost of Dumbledore visited him. Fawks had come to visit as well, which didn't help Severus mood. He poured him a glass of Whiskey, trying to forget that he was being forced to be around other people.**

" **Well Severus, I'm glad that you're not in Azkaban," Dumbledore said.**

**Severus took a drink, and then said, " I thought you told me that I would be cleared."**

**Dumbledore sighed.**

" **The hearts of men are not as open as I usually thought," Dumbledore said. " They don't want to believe that anyone that use to be evil, could be good. I must say that this vow that you took ruined your second chance."**

**Severus took another drink.**

" **And now I've got to go to every function that Miss Granger attends. Remus's wedding is something that I could live without attending."**

**Dumbledore looked at him.**

" **And why is that the case?" **

" **Because that arrangement is enchanted and Granger is to filled with lovely images of weddings and white dresses to even notice." **

**Dumbledore chuckled, which irritated Severus to no end.**

" **Do you want me to tell her?"**

" **No, let her find out on her own!" **

**Dumbledore chuckled again.**

" **Whatever you say, Severus."**

**And he zoomed out, taking Fawks with him.**

**Over the next several days, Severus got use to the idea that he no longer had to worry about being in Azkaban. Even though everyone thought he was a rotten wizard, his potion did get notice and word came down to him that despite the fact that he was under probation, his potion would be added to next years potions book. Severus seemed pleased by this, but didn't expect any prize for his trouble. He also got to work on his project, something that would be checked over by those in the Ministry.**

**However what made his imprisonment harder was the fact that Draco Malfoy, who had left Hogwarts, had come to visit, to gloat most likely. His ability to block his mind from a Ministry official like Draco was removed as part of his probation. Draco entered and at once pulled his wand out. He was just about to utter the incantation that would open Severus mind, when Hermione and Remus entered. It took ten seconds to realize what was happening.**

" **What in the devil are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.**

" **Nothing!" Draco lied.**

**Hermione pulled Severus wand out and showed it to Remus.**

" **Oh I know what you're doing," Remus told him, glaring at him with pure hate. " You're trying to attack an unarmed man. This would look very good with the Ministry."**

**Draco snorted with laughter.**

" **I work for Umbridge and she has bared Severus from attending the wedding or doing anything that might make him money. We got word that Severus is planning on writing a book. He is prohibited from publishing it."**

**Hermione and Remus both stared at Draco in shock.**

" **I'm the Watcher!" Hermione hissed, her whole body filled with rage. " I told him that he could go, and that's where he's going."**

" **Unless your married to him, he can't go," Draco said. " Anyway, who would want to be around a murderer?"**

**And he turned and left. Hermione slammed the door, causing it to almost get knocked off its hinges.**

" **Ooh that boy makes me so mad!" Hermione growled. " He can't come to the wedding, he's to stay in his room at all times!" **

**Remus thought over what Draco had said, and figured that Umbridge was only doing this to get back at Severus for giving her a fake truth potion. However, if the Ministry said that he could go as long as she was with him, then turned around and said that he couldn't, and then Umbridge was influencing the Ministry in more ways the one.**

" **Is there any chance that we could sneak him in," Remus asked.**

" **There might be a way!" Hermione stated. " I remember brewing the Polyjuice Potion in my second year. The magical guards that inform the Ministry if Severus will be near that wedding can be fooled as long as Severus looks like someone else." **

**Severus looked at her.**

" **And your willing to break the law so that I can be punished further," Severus said.**

**Hermione looked at him.**

" **No, I'm willing to break wizarding law so that you don't go insane in here," Hermione corrected.**

**Hermione left Severus quarters and went into the Potions Master's office and took the ingredients that she would need. She at once discovered that Slughorn had made a batch of the potion, which he would use for his first class of the term. She poured some into a bottle and then got a sample of Charlie Weasley's hair.**

" **No need to take any chances," Hermione said. " Just hope that Mrs. Weasley doesn't hug you."**

**Remus laughed.**

" **That would really make her faint!" he said.**

**Hermione grinned.**

**On Sunday Hermione went with Harry and Ron to Remus and Tonks's wedding. Severus would arrive near the end so that at least he could say hello to several people and have an hour of fun. Even though Severus was against this wedding, the idea that he could put one over Umbridge and Draco was to good to resist. He drank the potion and then joined the wedding down in the Great Hall. Severus was lucky, Mrs. Weasley had gotten sick, and couldn't make it.**

**Tonks threw the banquet up in the air and to everyone's delight, Hermione caught it. The same went with the garter, and Severus was amazed that he had caught it. Both were having to good of a time to realize that the spell had been placed on both, causing them to fall under the same spell, the spell that made them married.**

**The next morning when Severus woke up and went to take his breakfast, he got a letter from the Ministry. He noticed that it was from a department that he didn't even know existed.**

**Dear Mr. Snape,**

**A wedding spell was activated at 12:31pm on Sunday June 12. You are hereby married to Hermione Jane Granger.**

**Sincerely and with much luck,**

**Lee Jordan.**

" **WHAT!" Severus roared.**

**He was sure that Lee was laughing somewhere in the background.**

**A/N: Well that was something that no one expected. Next chapter: Lee comes to visit and has something to give to Severus.**


	4. Lee's Visit

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Lee's Visit**

**The same letter was greeting Hermione when she woke up. She stormed to see Minerva at once, not once changing out of her nightgown and robe. She showed the letter to Minerva, who looked shocked.**

" **Did Severus come to the wedding?" Minerva asked.**

**Hermione gave her a look that told her all that she needed to know. She didn't want one of the paintings to report to Umbridge about what she had done.**

" **Well then, it's something that happens when a wedding takes place," Minerva said. " If a woman, especially one that is still unmarried catches it, then the spell activates and pairs her up with someone that will make her walk down the isle. Fortunately it won't be easy to prove that you had a hand in it. Since your married to Severus, you can override whatever Draco says, which means that Severus can write his book and get it published."**

**Hermione bit her lip, and then said, " But I don't want to tie him down to me so that he can do that."**

**Minerva sighed.**

" **I know!" she said. " But sometimes things work out like this."**

**Hermione was thinking about what Severus would do once he found out, but then a chuckling made them all look up and the ghostly figure of Dumbledore appeared. He seem to find all this funny, but Hermione and Minerva didn't.**

" **Oh Severus is going to lose it," he stated. " He knows, he got the letter!"**

**Hermione groaned.**

" **I better go and see him before he loses it and does something to get sent back to the Ministry," Hermione told them.**

**And she was gone.**

**When Hermione appeared in his quarters he didn't look happy, in-fact, he looked as though he wanted to kill her. He drank his coffee because he couldn't take anything stronger. When she closed the door, she sat, and looked at him.**

" **I'm sorry about what happened," Hermione said. " I know that you didn't intend on being stuck with me."**

**Severus growled his response.**

" **I'm going to see if I can get it resolved," Hermione informed him. " That way none of us breaks the law or anything like that."**

**Severus looked at her.**

" **No law has been broken!" he stated. " You're of age and I'm no longer your Professor. The Ministry wouldn't see the case."**

" **And why not?"**

" **Because the conditions didn't cover this," he stated. " That's why I didn't want to go, but no, you made me."**

" **Will you get into trouble?" **

**Severus shook his head.**

" **The spell will work even if I'm not there," Severus said. " It's hard to prove that it was my presence that caused the spell to activate. Apparently the powers-to-be thought that we would make a good match, I can't understand why." **

**Hermione went red with anger, and Severus at once sensed it. It was strange to sense another person's emotions again, which was the only thing that he liked about what had happened.**

" **Look, Hermione, I'm not saying that to be mean or a bastard, but I'm just saying that I'm not good husband material. I've done a lot of things that I don't like, even if I didn't actually do the kind of things that the other Death Eaters did."**

**Hermione face stopped getting red and he sensed that she had calmed down.**

" **Well you don't have to be mean to me," Hermione muttered.**

" **That's the only thing that I know!" Severus stated, taking another swig of his coffee.**

**Several days later Lee Jordan arrived, all pomp and circumstance. Both Harry and Ron were looking forward to seeing him after all this time. They shook hands and then Lee explained why he was here.**

" **As you know, a wedding spell was activated during Remus and Tonks wedding," he told them. " Hermione Granger caught a banquet which caused the spell to choose a wizard that was fit for her. It chose Severus Snape."**

**Harry and Ron stared at him.**

" **What!" gasped Harry.**

**Lee nodded.**

" **The Ministry wants me to find out if Severus was in the room with Hermione at the time. However, the spell that notifies that Severus has left, didn't warn us that he had left his quarters, so we have no proof that he violated his probation. Of course, this isn't my area, and I told them that."**

" **So is the marriage forever?" Harry asked.**

" **As long as they chose to be married, it will be so," Lee answered. " However, once they have a child or consummate the marriage, then there is no turning back, even if they didn't want to be together."**

**Both Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay!**

**Minerva took Lee on a tour of the castle, letting him meet some of the new Professors. Neville was returning as Herbology teacher, something that he was glad about. Meanwhile, Hermione was moving into her new quarters, something that would take time for Severus to get use to.**

" **I will have my own room," she told him. " I don't want you to get nervous around me. Anyway, you've had dozens of woman and I don't want to ruin those memories."**

**Severus said nothing to this.**

**When Lee left, Ron went down to deliver something to Severus. He took it and unwrapped it. Inside was a small cookie and before Ron could warn him, he ate it, bursting into feather. Hermione and Ron both laughed, but Severus didn't find it remotely funny.**

" **Send him a curse, Hermione," he begged.**

" **I will," Hermione said, though she really didn't mean it.**


	5. Hermione's Second Defense and Pet Peeve

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Hermione's Second Defense And Pet Peeve**

**Two days passed since Lee had visited and Hogwarts got a letter from Tonks, which included a postcard. They were in the Bahamas, a gift from Hermione for their wedding. Hermione hoped that they were having a great time, which Tonks informed them they were. Hermione then left, telling Minerva, to tell Severus, that she had an appointment with a lawyer. Everyone in the wizarding world knew what a lawyer was, so she didn't have to explain.**

**When she arrived, dressed in muggle clothes, she sat down, and her parent's attorney unsealed the will.**

" **To my dearest Hermione we leave our summer home and our entire fortune," he read.**

**Then he put it back inside its envelope.**

**Hermione cried a lot when she read those words, knowing that her parents wouldn't of wanted her life to turn out like it had. But what was done was done, and there was nothing that she could do about it. Mr. Bowl gave her the paperwork that she needed and she left, determined to start a new life, which now included Severus. **

**Hermione spent almost the entire day shopping. She had always done this when she wasn't in a good mood, and grief counted as such. She stopped by a jeweler and picked up a wedding set. Now that she was married she might as well do it properly. Once she had left, she withdrew the rest of her parent's money and opened up an account in Gringotts.**

" **It won't be joined with my husband's account," she informed the goblin.**

" **And why not?" he asked.**

" **Because he hasn't mentioned it," Hermione replied at once. " And I won't do anything unless I discuss it with him."**

**The goblin nodded in agreement, then she signed something, and was given her key. She trusted goblins, even if they weren't friendly.**

**Hermione left the office and was just entering the main lobby when she ran right smack into Draco Malfoy. His wife, Pansy was with him, looking very smug and very pregnant. Hermione could feel the ugly green monster of jealousy rearing its head. However it was fenced in when she saw Pansy's wedding ring, apparently he didn't give her a big one, and Hermione had the biggest and fanciest one around.**

" **What are you doing here, Granger?" Pansy asked her.**

**Hermione sneered at her, then showed her hand. Pansy at once screamed in outrage and turned to look at her husband.**

" **Well apparently Hermione's husband loves her more then you love me," Pansy screeched, sounding a lot like a harpy.**

**Hermione grinned; oh this was so much better then slapping Draco in the face. She could see Draco getting red, which meant that he was getting mad, and what didn't make matters better for him, was the fact that women were flocking to see Hermione's ring.**

" **Oh that is so stunning!" said one witch.**

" **Oh wow!" said another.**

**Hermione was enjoying this perk of being married. She enjoyed fully finally getting one over Pansy Parkinson. Now she knew what she wanted out of life, upping the entire pureblood way of life. If she was lucky, and she never believed in luck before, she would devise the ultimate way of getting back at Draco Malfoy. The jealousy monster knocked on her head and Hermione decided that what she wanted the most, what would make Pansy even madder, and what might finally give Hermione her sweet revenge, was a child that was more talented and a lot smarter then any child that Pansy could ever think of having.**

**She wanted to give birth to a genius.**

" **You want a what?" Minerva exclaimed when Hermione had returned from Diagon Alley and making Pansy mad.**

" **I want a child," Hermione said, repeating the first thing that she had uttered when she barged her way into her Transfiguration teachers office.**

**Minerva had been shocked when Hermione had told her that's what she wanted.**

" **Now, is there a sudden event that caused your alarm on your clock to suddenly sound?"**

**Hermione's face went red, the green monster rising up, this time to strike.**

" **Nothing!" she said, getting redder.**

**Minerva looked at, as though she didn't believe her. Finally Hermione sighed and the redness disappeared.**

" **Okay, I saw the Malfoy's today in Gringotts, and Pansy is pregnant!" Hermione said to her. " And I kind of-"**

" **Got jealous," Minerva finished off.**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Am I just being stupid?" Hermione asked her. " Letting a huge stomach get in the way of my common sense."**

**Minerva laughed.**

" **Na!" Minerva said. " You haven't lost your common sense! Every married woman that I know wants to have a child! It's all part of the marriage thing. However, I think you might want to tell Severus about your little desire, after all he plays a part in it." **

**Hermione nodded. **

" **And why the way Hermione, any child that you have will be great!" **

" **Thanks!" Hermione said, and then left.**

**However, when Hermione told her new husband about what she wanted, he at once told her that he had no desire to have children. Hermione got very upset about this, which Severus understood.**

" **There is no way that I'm helping to bring a child into this world that will suffer like I did," he said. " I had a rotten childhood and I don't want to inflict it upon another person."**

**Hermione bit her lip, then a knock on the door made them turn. Hermione didn't have to tell by how the person knocked, to tell that it was Draco. Hermione walked over and wrenched open the door with such force that it almost was knocked clean off. Draco walked in, looking smug.**

" **Oh look, it's the Adams family!" he commented, laughing.**

" **What do you want?" Severus snapped.**

**He grinned so broadly that Hermione was reminded of her second year when he showed off his new broom to the Gryffindors.**

" **Well, Mudblood," Draco said. " I've-"**

" **How dare you call my husband that!" Hermione said, hissing with rage. " It might have worked on me, but don't you dare call my husband that!"**

" **His father was a Muggle, so it fits," he countered. " And don't you think about striking me, I'm a Ministry official and I will get you sent to Azkaban for six months for assault."**

**Hermione was near the boiling point and Severus feared that she would use one of the Unforgiveables on him.**

" **Get your business over with," Severus said.**

" **Well its not business really," Draco said. " It's more of a question. Do you have any money that the Ministry doesn't know about?"**

" **No!" Severus said.**

**Draco smiled.**

" **Apparently your wife was able to afford a very expensive wedding ring," Draco reported.**

" **That was my money!" Hermione stated. " And I know the law! As long as it's not connected to my husband's account, then you can't have it. And don't you dare go to Umbridge and have that law changed. I got it from my parents deaths, which I know you were apart of."**

**Draco went red.**

" **I'll be informing Umbridge of this," he told her. " And I would advise that you don't get to chummy with it."**

" **Oh I won't!" Hermione stated.**

" **Oh by the way, getting jealous of something that you'll never have isn't a good way of getting yourself in the Ministry," Draco threatened. " Of course, he wouldn't give you his sperm if he was the last wizard on earth."**

**And he left, just as Hermione threw a glass vase at the door.**

" **Here you go, dear," Minerva said, handing Hermione a cup of strong, sweet, tea. Hermione took it and noticed that it was laced with firewhiskey. Her hands were shaking so bad that she almost drop the cup.**

" **I can't believe that he would come just to spite you," Mr. Weasley said. " You must have done something to get him to come over."**

**Hermione sniffled, but drank some down. **

" **Hermione wants to have a child!" Minerva told him. " The ugly green monster raised its hooded neck, as the Slytherin's would call it. I think the comment that Draco made, was the last straw for Hermione."**

" **You know I'm here," Hermione snapped. " You can stop talking like I'm not."**

" **Sorry, dear," said Minerva, patting her on the shoulder.**

" **Is there something wrong with me?" Hermione said, pounding the table with her fist. " Did I suddenly grow extra horns or something? AM I STINKING UGLY?"**

" **Hermione, calm down," Mrs. Weasley said, looking worried for her. " Your not ugly."**

**Hermione snorted at this, then drank some more tea.**

" **Draco is also trying to get Hermione's inheritance taken away from her," Severus said. " Apparently he saw the ring that Hermione got for herself."**

**Mrs. Weasley looked worried.**

" **Can he do that?" she asked.**

**Bill's new wife, Flur, shook her head. Suddenly Hermione started to laugh her head off. They all stared at her, and then Hermione spoke, her words with laughter all around.**

" **My aunt died several years ago and all her money was placed in a trust fund for me," Hermione explained. " Seventy million pounds!"**

" **What!"**

**Hermione nodded, smiling.**

" **Even if he takes the money that I got from my parents, he can't take money way that isn't connected to the wizarding world."**

**Flur smiled.**

" **So you still have money?"**

**Hermione nodded again.**

" **Minerva, give me your firewhiskey, I want to celebrate getting one over Draco Malfoy." **

**And before she could say anything, Hermione took it, and disappeared from sight.**

**The next morning Hermione staggered in, looking like something that Buckbeak would drag in. She made herself a cup of coffee, and muttered that she didn't want anyone talking to her. Severus placed a Hangover Potion in-front of her, with a note telling her that it was from Madam Pomfrey. Hermione drank it in one gulp, and then was able to talk.**

" **How did it feel to be drunk?" Severus asked.**

" **Wonderful!" Hermione said. " Especially since you have a good reason to get drunk. Any word about the fate of the money that I do have at Gringotts."**

**Severus nodded.**

" **The Ministry says that as long as you don't put it into my account, you can have all the money in the world, for all they care," Severus said. " And please, Hermione, don't use this as a reason to get drunk again."**

**Hermione smiled.**

" **I won't! Now I'm going to shower, get dressed, and then go out shopping," Hermione said to him. " I need a new nightgown."**

" **And why?"**

" **Because my old one is a little short for me," Hermione explained. " Anyway, I thought men didn't care about what clothes their wives or people they knew wore."**

" **I don't!" Severus said, not looking at her. " I'm just glad that I'm not included in this little adventure."**

**Hermione smiled at him, and then finishing her coffee, she disappeared into her room.**

**When Hermione had left to go into Hogsmead, Minerva met up with Severus in his chambers. The house elves had delivered some food and drink for them to enjoy. However, only Minerva ate, since Severus had something for breakfast.**

" **So has Hermione mentioned anymore about wanting to have a child?" **

**Severus shook his head.**

" **And how do you feel about that?" **

**Severus looked at her darkly, and Minerva figured that it was still a sore subject for him.**

" **Come on, don't tell me you don't want to see your child get sorted," Minerva egged him. " I mean, Hermione is a beautiful woman."**

" **I know that!" he snapped. " I just don't want her tied down to me for a hundred and fifty years, that's all.**

**Minerva looked at him as though she didn't believe. She put her scone down and dusted herself off.**

" **I think I know why you don't want to have a child, and don't tell me the father instinct hasn't kicked in yet because I don't believe it for one moment. I think that you're afraid that your going to get attached to something and then it's taken away from you."**

**Severus said nothing, which gave Minerva license to continue.**

" **Hermione wants to have a child, your married to her, and I think that it would be wonderful for her to have one."**

**Severus snorted at this. The last thing that he needed, and he'd been thinking about it, was any child of his being pointed to as a Death Eater's child. He didn't think that his child could take it.**

" **Minerva, I know that women want to have a child and everything, but I don't think I'm fit for fatherhood."**

**Minerva looked at him, and then there was a knock on the door.**

" **Oh gods, Malfoy is here," Severus muttered.**

**He got up and sure enough it was Draco. This time he brought in his elephant of a wife, who looked smug. It made Severus want to throw a vase at them.**

" **Minerva, I just wanted you to meet the future Malfoy," Draco said, pointing to Pansy's stomach. " I mean in eleven years you'll be seeing him or her. Of course, I'm defiantly sure that we won't be seeing any of Severus' brut there. I mean, who would want to have his child?"**

**Both Draco and Pansy laughed at him, which caused him to itch for a wand that wasn't there. Then they turned and left. Severus threw a vase at the door.**

" **Here you go, Severus," said Mr. Weasley, handing Severus his tea and firewhiskey mix. Severus drank it in one go. **

" **Oh I hate that man!" Severus said, putting the cup down. " He comes over not to see if I'm obeying the law, but to harass me."**

**Hermione, who had returned from shopping, looked at her husband with worry, so did Harry and Ron.**

" **That man is so low!" Ron commented. " He thinks he's the gods gift on legs!" **

**There was a collective sound of distaste.**

" **What should we do?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " I mean, he's going to continue to come over and harass him until he breaks the law."**

" **Or breaks something!" **

" **I think I should go and have a talk with the wizarding court," Mr. Weasley told them. " Find out if Draco can come on the grounds to do more then just checking on Severus. He must be doing something wrong."**

" **And what if he isn't?" Minerva asked.**

" **Well then, I'll just have to do something."**

**That night, after Hermione and Severus had had their dinner, Hermione decided to breach the subject about having a family. She knew he was taunting her husband because Hermione was fat and round yet. He was also taking cheap shots at his ability to get a woman pregnant, which Hermione thought was low.**

" **Severus, I know that you don't want to hear about having a family, but Draco is going to continue to harass you and theirs nothing that you can do about it."**

**Severus sighed, which shocked Hermione. She thought he would explode.**

" **And you think by having a child it will stop."**

**Hermione smiled at him.**

" **Well if anything, it will be ultimate payback," Hermione stated. " Imagine a child of theirs being upped by my son or daughter. And there's a good chance that their child might not have magic, with all this inbreeding that's going on. Oh that would be so good!"**

**Severus laughed which made Hermione laugh to. The image of Draco exploding because their child is a Squib while Hermione's child gets to go to Hogwarts was to sweet of an image to pass up.**

" **Well!"**

" **I think you might be onto something," Severus said, still smiling at the image that he had in his mind. " But I get to name the child if it's a boy."**

" **And I get to name the child if it's a girl," Hermione said.**

" **Deal!"**

**And they shook on it. **


	6. The Lupin's Return

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Lupin's Return**

**While Severus and Hermione were plotting how to make Draco Malfoy really mad, the Lupin's returned from their honeymoon. Tonks at once told Minerva all about the different places that they had gone and all the different witches and wizards that they had met.**

" **It was wonderful!" she commented. " So anything happen while we were gone?"**

**Minerva told Tonks all about the unexpected marriage between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, about Draco coming and harassing Severus, Hermione getting mad, and her feeling that they were plotting how to pay Draco back.**

" **Well he does deserve it!" Tonks pointed out. " So I wonder what plan their going to come up with."**

" **I've got no idea!" Minerva stated.**

**The next morning Hermione granted Severus permission, though Hermione made it clear that she hated him asking, to help Madam Pomfrey fill up her stock of potions and tonics for the coming term. Severus seemed a lot happier doing something that reminded him of normal life. Once he was finished, he returned to his quarters to a nice hot Hermione had made meal, which was unlike what the house elves brought up.**

" **I needed something to do," she told him, as he settled down to a clam chowder that Hermione had made from scratch. " Anyway my clam chowder is the best in all London!"**

**One bite told Severus that this award was dewily deserved.**

**After the chowder she served a strawberry cheesecake, telling Severus that she had gone to great lengths to insure that he wasn't allergic to it. Severus told her that he was grateful.**

" **I asked Minerva and she informed me that you weren't allergic to cheesecake or strawberries," Hermione pointed out as Severus dived into the slice that he had cut.**

" **Well now that I know what you've been doing all day, can I ask why you decided to make dinner for me," Severus said, pushing the empty plate away from him.**

**Hermione smiled.**

" **Well my mother told me once that being married means that sometimes you have to fix dinner for your husband and I didn't want you to believe that I couldn't cook. So what did you think?"**

**Severus patted his stomach, which told her all she needed to know.**

**The next morning Severus worked on a potion that Madam Pomfrey needed, but had failed several times in being able to brew. Hermione watched him at work, daring anyone to come in and tell her husband to stop. He bottled the potion then cleared up, with a little help from Hermione.**

" **Hello!" came the cheery voice of Remus. " Are you finished?"**

" **Just finished now!" Severus stated, drying his hands. " So what do you need?"**

" **Got a message from Arthur, he said to tell you that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, along with what Minerva reported, as informed you that Draco isn't allowed to come over just so that he can harass you." **

" **That's great to hear," Hermione stated. " At least we'll have some peace and quiet. Now could you guys excuse me, I've got to go and see Madam Pomfrey."**

**And she was gone.**

" **So I heard that you're planning on having a family," Remus said, when he knew Hermione was out of earshot.**

" **That's what Hermione wants," Severus said. " Though I must admit that I'm nervous."**

**Remus looked at him.**

" **Because of her age?"**

**Severus shook his head.**

" **Because I don't know if I'll make a good father," Severus told him. " I didn't have a wonderful childhood and I didn't want to inflict that upon another person. But Hermione wants to have a child and I can't stand Draco making cracks at the fact that he's going to be a father and I'm not yet trying. It also hurts Hermione's self-esteem and I can't bear watching it. Draco is just like his father, he loves to inflict pain and he's doing a lot better then his father did."**

**It was Remus's turn to shake his head, and then he sighed.**

" **I feel sorry for all of us when it's his child's turn to come to Hogwarts," Remus said. " Evil doesn't know when to quit!"**

" **I agree, but Hermione says that there might be a chance that his child might not have magic. Any child born by Hermione would have the greatest chance of having magic. I guess my mum had the idea all down pat when she married my father. He might have not been the nicest person, but at least I'm not going to have to worry about my child being a Squib."**

" **You've got a point there!" Remus stated. " Lets just hope your right."**

**Severus looked at Remus, and then said, " Me too, old friend, me too!"**

**When Hermione arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting on her. She smiled at her and Hermione returned the favor.**

" **Well lets get this over with," the Matron said, helping Hermione over to a bed and drawing the curtains around them.**

**Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and started to mutter different kinds of spells. Hermione could feel the magic working through her. She had come to the Matron to find out if she could get pregnant, because that had always been a worry for her, especially since the war had ended and she had gotten hit with a number of different spells. She hadn't had the chance to look them up, to see if some Death Eater had decided to hit her with something that would cause her problems.**

" **Well?" Hermione asked.**

**Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.**

" **There is nothing that will keep you from having a family," Madam Pomfrey told her. " And I would advise that you do it on Sunday. That's when you can conceive."**

**Hermione felt a huge bubble blowing up in her stomach. She could have children; she wouldn't end up like a spinster, despite what Trelawney told her.**

**When Hermione left, she took a bottle of a powerful lust potion with her. She didn't know if she would need it, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Lust Potions and Love Potions were the ones that the Ministry had said that Severus couldn't make, but they didn't say that Madam Pomfrey couldn't brew them and give them to her. She grinned at loopholes, glad that they existed.**

**When she arrived back, she noticed that Remus had left. She figured he wanted to spend time with his wife. She put the bottle in front of her husband, making him look. She sat down and started to look content with the world.**

" **So what did the Matron tell you?" he asked her.**

" **She said that I can have children, which is wonderful for my downward self-esteem," Hermione reported. She smiled. " And she said that we should do it on Sunday."**

**Severus grunted his response. Hermione looked at him, wondering why he had done that.**

" **What's wrong with you?"**

" **Nothing, nervous," he answered.**

**Hermione smiled, fully understanding. She was nervous to, but the vision of the expression on Draco's face when he found out that she was pregnant, was enough to calm her nerves.**


	7. Book Lists

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Book Lists**

**Several days later Minerva appeared to deliver the list of books and supplies that Hermione, Harry, and Ron would need. Hermione sat down and ate one of the cucumber sandwiches that she had made and opened it.**

_All seventh year students will require the following_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven by Miranda Goshawk_

" **Not much this year!" Hermione commented.**

" **I guess not," Severus answered. " So when are you going to get your things?"**

" **Tomorrow!" Hermione answered. " It's going to be so good to back in Diagon Alley, like everything is back to normal."**

**The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione went with Ginny to get their things. Ginny had remained at Hogwarts and had completed her sixth year. Now she was in the same year as everyone else, which Hermione figured Harry liked. She went to Gringotts to get her money, and then went off on her own. She was a grown witch now and she didn't need people to escort her around. **

**She got her book, refilled on her potion supplies, and got whatever she needed. When she returned to the school, she heard arguing. Wondering where it was coming from, she discovered the source was Minerva and Draco.**

" **I want to see Severus now," he demanded.**

" **Are you here on Ministry business, or your own?" Minerva asked him.**

**Draco glared at her.**

" **Why should it matter what kind of business I'm on," he said.**

**Minerva crossed her arms and looked at him darkly.**

" **It matters to me!" she stated. " Now leave, or I'll have you thrown out."**

**Draco muttered a curse and left, almost knocking into Hermione and causing her things to go everywhere. When he left, Hermione walked up to Minerva.**

" **What happened?" Hermione asked.**

" **He wanted to see Severus and I told him that he couldn't, unless he was on Ministry business," she said. " You can tell from how he acted that he wasn't."**

**Hermione knew she was right.**

**Severus was waiting on Hermione when she returned. She at once dumped her things in her room and then told Severus what had happened.**

" **Minerva warned me that he was coming," Severus said. " I was expecting him to find a way down here, but I guess Minerva is turning out to be a lot more formable then Draco gives her credit for."**

**Hermione smiled as the memory of Minerva forcing Draco to leave entered her mind.**

" **So looking forward to Sunday night?" Hermione asked.**

**Severus went white, which told her that he was still nervous.**

" **I understand!" Hermione said, giving him an encouraging smile.**

" **So are we visiting Hermione this weekend?" Harry asked Ron.**

" **No!" Ron said. " Hermione sent a note telling us that she would see us on Monday afternoon."**

**Harry looked at him, confused. Hermione was never unable to see them.**

" **Why can't we see her?" Harry asked.**

" **Apparently she wants to start a family, which will hit the Malfoy's below the belt," Ron said. " Hermione figures that big, fat Pansy wouldn't have a magical child."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Well, remember back in our second year I told you that if we hadn't married Muggles we would of died out."**

**Harry nodded, remembering Ron's words.**

" **Well it appears that Pansy might not have a magical child," Ron said. " However, we won't know until she gives birth. All those centuries of inbreeding has a habit of causing a magical line to die out. If Hermione does managed to get pregnant, then her child will have magic and that will make Pansy so mad. Just imagine the look on her face when we have a magical party for the Snape's and Pansy can't have one."**

**Harry gave that idea a thought, then laughed. Anything that made the Malfoy's mad, was fine with him.**

" **Well I guess we'll see her Monday afternoon," he said.**

**And they disappeared from sight.**

" **Does anyone have a paper bag handy?" Hermione asked Tonks.**

" **Why?" Tonks asked.**

" **Because it's Sunday and I might need to make him breath through one."**

**It had been two days since Hermione had gotten her supplies and had made the appointment with Madam Pomfrey for Monday. She knew that she would have to wait two weeks before she knew if she was pregnant, and another three months before she found out if her child was magical. Hermione wondered deep inside her mind if Pansy had gone to see someone to see if her child was magical. She doubt it in the end.**

" **Well let him know that people have been doing this for centuries," Tonks pointed out. " Me and Remus did."**

**Hermione blanched. She really didn't need images right now. Tonks laughed at the look on her face, then handed her the paper bag.**

" **Use wisely, we must all save a tree!"**

**It was Hermione's turn to laugh.**

**When Hermione returned to their quarters she locked the door and placed the paper bag on the table. Laying on the table were two glasses filled with the potion that Madam Pomfrey had given her.**

" **I see your opting for the potion," Hermione pointed out.**

**Severus nodded.**

" **I don't think I could stand being a failure!"**

**Hermione stared at him, wondering what he meant by that.**

**A/N: The next chapter will be smut; I hope that I do it well and that you don't all burn me at the stake.**


	8. A Visit To Madam Pomfrey

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**A Visit To Madam Pomfrey**

**A/N: Warning this chapter has smut! I don't know how to write smut that well, but I will try.**

**Hermione picked up her glass, looking at the red liquid that was swishing inside. Lust potions looked normal until they were introduced to the body. Hermione had read about them during her sixth year, but was always warned about using them. Normally she would never take them, but this was for the continuing of the Prince wizarding line as well as the Snape muggle line. She also pictured the look on Pansy and Draco's face when her child went to Hogwarts and theirs didn't.**

" **You don't have any twins in your family line do you?" Hermione asked.**

**Severus looked at her, Hermione's guess, was wondering why she had asked such a question. Finally she said, " Never mind."**

" **Well we better drink this," he told her. " The longer it's away from the bottle the less power it has over the person who drinks it."**

**Hermione looked at him then at the glass.**

" **How long are the effects?" Hermione asked.**

" **One night!" Severus answered. " The alarm will wake you in time for your appointment."**

**At once fear flooded her at those words. It wasn't that she was afraid of sex, it was the news that something horrible had happened and she wasn't pregnant. The laughter that would come from Pansy was enough to make her cry.**

" **Are you okay?" he asked.**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Hermione, we don't have to do this," he told her. " We can wait another month!"**

**Hermione's brain refused to hear of that. She wanted a child and by the gods she would have one.**

" **No!" Hermione said firmly. " I want to do this and I will see it till the end!"**

" **Hermione, you make it sound like this is your duty."**

" **Isn't it?" Hermione asked.**

**Severus sighed.**

" **Being with someone that your married is more then just duty, it's about being with someone, at least that's what I get from Molly and Arthur."**

**Hermione attempted to smile, but failed at it.**

" **Come on, lets do this," he said, taking his drink of the potion.**

**Hermione did the same and at once had the same reaction that she had when she had taken the Polyjuice potion, like she was about to be sick.**

" **Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick!" she stated.**

" **Hold it down," he ordered. " Don't vomit it up, or it won't work."**

**Bile started to rise, but she kept her mouth shut. A few moments later, it went down and the potion started to work. She felt warm all over, like she was in front of a small fire, and then she started to burn up. The last rational thought she had before her rational brain shut down was that she never wanted to take that potion again.**

**He bent down and kissed her, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. The potion licked at her, making her its prisoner, making her want the man that was kissing her. Severus laid her on the bed and using wandless magic, he removed their clothes, making her gasp at the suddenness of what he had done. She had no idea that he could do that, which counted as all the other things that she didn't know about him.**

**She moaned as he spread little kisses down her throat, arching her back and scraping her nails against his back, making him groan with pleasure. Deep inside she was glad that had trimmed her nails; she didn't think she could stand him being in pain, even if he did like it. He continued to trail kisses down her body, making her turn into something that wasn't what she usually was. He touched her, and made her scream his name.**

" **Are you okay?" he asked, speaking with great difficulty through the power of the potion.**

**Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She still wanted him, still needed him. She flipped him over and did the same thing that he did to hear, turning him into something that she knew he wasn't, something that she could get use to. He moaned as she discovered all the different uses that her tongue was for.**

" **I need to kiss you," he begged. " Please let me kiss you."**

**Hermione bent down and let him crush his mouth against her, let him ravish her lips and the inside of her mouth. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, which made her forget what was to come. Suddenly she gasped in pain as she felt him enter her, but the potion made sure that she didn't feel anymore pain then what she was suppose to feel. He moved hard and fast, as though she told him that's how she wanted it.**

**The feelings that she was feeling coiled deep inside her, until it exploded, leaving a deep cry hanging in the air, followed by his. The world turned white and then there was complete and absolute blissful darkness, and silence. Meanwhile a figure approached their quarters and this figure wasn't happy. It was Filch! But when he attempted to wake those inside, he got silence. He muttered something darkly then disappeared from sight.**

**The next morning the banging on the door woke Hermione before the alarm clock did. She moaned in pain, but managed to get out of bed and put a dressing gown on. She moved slowly and when she opened it, there was Filch, looking madder then she had ever seen him. The last time he was near this mad was when his cat had been attacked during her second year.**

" **What is it?" Hermione asked.**

**Filch went red, as though she had insulted him or something. He didn't answer her, but shoved a large box into her hand.**

" **Fix-your-cat!" he said.**

**Then stormed off.**

" **Okay, that was just plain weird!" Hermione commented, taking the box inside and closing the door.**

**She placed the box next to the empty glasses just as a door closed and the shower running. There were large holes in the box and when Hermione opened it, she saw several kittens, and she counted eight in all. Hermione figured out pretty quickly why Filch was that mad.**

" **CROOKSHANKS YOU GOT MRS. NORRIS PREGNANT!" she roared, making Severus stick his head out. She turned to him. " I'll tell you when you get out."**

**And the door was closed.**

**Ten minutes later both Severus and Hermione were showered and read to go. Hermione told Severus about the visit that she had with Filch and what was inside the box. Severus wasn't amused by what Crookshanks had done.**

" **You need to get that cat fixed!" he told her.**

" **That's what Filch told me," Hermione said. " I'll owl the doctor and have it done."**

**At ten she left her quarters and went to her appointment with Madam Pomfrey. She was excited about the idea of being pregnant and her husband had treated her well. She decided that she could get use to his undivided attention on her and her alone. Madam Pomfrey was busy looking over several blankets, checking for holes, when Hermione entered.**

" **Welcome to the other people, Mrs. Snape," Madam Pomfrey said.**

**Hermione smiled at her.**

" **Mrs. is a word that I could get use to," Hermione said.**

" **I can see the potion worked."**

**Hermione nodded then frowned.**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **That potion almost made me throw-up," Hermione complained. " Do you think I'm allergic to it?"**

" **No!" Pomfrey answered. " It always does that. It takes a strong stomach to ingest it. That's why the natural way is always the best."**

" **I figured that much," Hermione told her. " So lets see if I'm pregnant."**

**Hermione jumped on the bed and Madam Pomfrey used her wand to check her over. Hermione let her do her magic, and then she put it away.**

" **Well?"**

**The Matron smiled at her.**

" **Well you did join, which is good, but we'll see in two weeks if that egg is there to stay so that it can turn into a baby. Come back then."**

" **Yes mame," Hermione said.**

**And she rushed out.**

**When she returned she saw that Severus was busy reading the Daily Prophet. She sat down and looked at her husband. He finally turned and looked at her, and saw her excited expression.**

" **Good news in the genetic pool."**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **They joined, but I've got to wait two weeks before I know for sure," Hermione reported. " I'm so excited!"**

" **I'll be excited to if he or she doesn't end up like Fred or George Weasley," Severus commented. " Those boys only ambition was to blow up a toilet."**

**Hermione laughed, but deep inside she was scared that they would become another Fred and George Weasley.**

**A/N: Next Chapter: Hermione finds out if she is pregnant.**


	9. Harry's Birthday

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Harry's Birthday**

**Hermione joined Harry and Ron when she was done with lunch. All last night Harry had been worried about his friend, but she didn't seem worst for the wear, and so he knew that everything had been all right.**

" **So where you worried about me?" Hermione asked, as they walked across the grounds.**

" **Of course!" Ron answered. " Your our friend, even if your married to Snape. So did you go to see Madam Pomfrey?"**

**Hermione nodded, glad that they were still worried about her.**

" **She says that I've got to come back in two weeks," Hermione said. " I'm guessing that some women's bodies reject the egg in the beginning, though I've never met a woman that has had this happen."**

" **What did Snape say about the possibility that you might be pregnant?" Harry asked, eager to know Severus take on the whole thing.**

" **He said that he would be happy if he or she doesn't end up like Fred and George Weasley," Hermione said, repeating what Severus had told her. " Which I totally agree with! They had no goals in life!"**

**Harry and Ron laughed so hard they doubled over. **

**Now that there was a possibility that Hermione was pregnant, something that excited her every day, she had to really watch herself. None of the Professors wanted her to exert herself and she had to start taking all kinds of potions so that she would be able to take day-to-day activities. Madam Pomfrey, herself confirmed Tonks, pregnant the day that Hermione was to return to get confirmed herself.**

" **So what are you hoping for?" Hermione asked, as she lay down.**

" **I don't care!" Tonks stated. " As long as he or she is healthy. That's what you should care about."**

**Hermione knew that she was right and that was all that mattered, but she really wanted to have a daughter, but of course, she knew the man decided what gender the child would be, not the woman.**

" **Okay, now lets see if your going to be one happy witch," Madam Pomfrey said, taking her wand out.**

**She moved the wand over her stomach while Tonks watched with interest. Finally she put it away and Hermione saw Tonks smiling. She figured that it was good news and the bubble started to get bigger.**

" **Congratulations, you're pregnant!" Madam Pomfrey said.**

**Hermione screamed so loudly that Minerva and Remus could hear.**

" **Sounds like someone's happy!" Minerva commented.**

" **Sounds like Hermione's happy!" Remus said. " So is Severus still in his quarters?" **

" **No, Hermione gave him permission to visit Dumbledore's grave," Minerva told him. " Severus promised to be back in a little."**

" **Well that's good to hear," she said. " I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out that his wife is due?"**

**Remus laughed.**

" **Probably faint!" Remus stated. " He's not been good with surprises."**

**Minerva just grinned.**

**When Severus returned from visiting Dumbledore's grave he heard the clicking of metal on metal. He closed the door and walking into the living area saw Hermione knitting something. She was humming and looking at piece with the world.**

" **So, what did she say?" Severus asked.**

**Hermione continued to hum, and sounding as though she couldn't hear him. Suddenly she smiled at him, tapping her foot and continuing to knit.**

" **Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.**

**She patted her stomach in answer and once he realized what she had just done; he fainted. Hermione laughed.**

" **Do you think he's dead?" asked Ron.**

" **Na!" said Hermione. " He was just shocked!"**

" **I would to, if I found out that I was going to be a father," Harry commented.**

" **Should we get Madam Pomfrey?"**

**Severus slowly came to, and noticed that Hermione was knelt down along with Ron and Harry. All three of them looked worried about him, and he had no idea how he had ended up on the floor.**

" **Can you stand?" Hermione asked.**

" **W-What happened?" Severus asked.**

" **You fainted when I motioned that I was pregnant," Hermione informed him, then clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed to the bathroom.**

" **Morning sickness!" they both said at the same time, as they heard the sound of her throwing up.**

**It took sometime to get Severus back on his feet. But once he had, he looked in better shape then Hermione did when she came out. She sat down and accepted a glass of water that Ron handed to her.**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said.**

" **Are you going to be all right?" **

**Hermione nodded.**

" **I wanted a child and this is what comes with it," Hermione told them. " Be glad that your not women."**

**Ron went white and that told Hermione all she needed to know.**

**On July 31st, Hogwarts had Harry's 18th birthday. Hermione couldn't make it because she was still sick and Severus was to busy with what would come, to come. Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's came, with their wives. Tonks was also another pregnant women that didn't show up, but Remus made an appearance.**

" **So how is Severus doing?" Minerva asked.**

" **He's still shocked that he's wife is going to have a child," Remus told her. " I just hope Fred and George don't put their input in on how Hermione should raise him or her."**

" **Any news about Pansy's child?"**

" **Well according to Arthur, Draco is planning to have a huge magical party at his manor," he said. " A wizard is coming to tell them the wonderful news."**

" **Which will be, what?"**

**Remus shrugged.**

" **Don't know, but the same wizard is planning on coming in March, when Hermione bares her offspring." **

" **How good is he?"**

" **Very good!" Remus answered.**

**August came around and still Hermione was having a hard time holding food down. She figured if it hadn't been for the potions that Madam Pomfrey gave her, she would of died of hunger or thirst. Madam Pomfrey also ordered her to keep off her feet as much as possible, which she knew wouldn't be easy once term began.**

**Next chapter: Draco comes for a visit and Hermione has to hide.**


	10. Draco's Visit

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Draco's Visit**

**A week after Harry's birthday, he and Ron had to leave to see Flur's child. The rest of the Weasley's, except for Percy, was going to visit her and make sure that she was doing well. Hermione couldn't make it and was the one that got word that Draco was coming on Ministry of Magic business.**

" **Do you think he's making it up," Minerva asked.**

" **No, he's not!" Mr. Weasley said, just as he was leaving.**

**Those that remained knew that Draco was looking for something to get Severus on, including getting his wife pregnant. So they decided that she should hide until he left. Hermione was completely confused by this, but did as she was told.**

" **How long do I have to be here?" Hermione asked.**

" **Not long," Madam Pomfrey said.**

**Draco arrived, with the same air that he had when he had arrived at the school all those years ago. Minerva was there to greet him and to make sure that Severus didn't do anything that might send him back. He had four months left before the Ministry freed him from his probation and he didn't need trouble, Hermione didn't need trouble.**

" **So where's your wife at?" Draco asked.**

" **Out!" Severus answered.**

**Draco sneered at him.**

" **And where's exactly out too?"**

" **I don't know," Severus, answered, which was the truth.**

**Draco searched his mind, which had been emptied of everything thanks to Minerva. When he couldn't see anything, he returned his wand back to his robes. He sat down and poured himself something to drink.**

" **Well then, we can wait on her," Draco said. " Then we can see if she has anything to say to me."**

**Severus growled at him.**

" **Why do you come around?" he asked. " You don't even work for the department that handles something like this, yet you're here."**

**Draco laughed.**

" **Consider me someone that likes to check up on my pet projects," Draco said. " I was able to get away from Azkaban, even though I would kill your wife in a heartbeat, but unlike my father, I've got no intention of rejoining something that is a lost cause. I care about my freedom to much."**

**Severus again growled at him, but Draco took no notice.**

" **Well I find you revolting!" Minerva told him. " You care about no one, but yourself."**

**Draco smiled.**

" **Why, thank you, Minerva," Draco said, coldly. " And I've asked the board to let me do something that will make your students lives much better."**

**Minerva and Severus looked at each other, worried.**

" **What is it?" Severus asked, wondering what evil plan he had up his sleeve.**

" **I'm going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Draco announced.**

" **WHAT!" Minerva and Severus said at the same time.**

**Draco laughed, then got up and placed his empty glass on the table.**

" **Oh, yes, this year is going to be very interesting!"**

**And he was gone before anyone could say anything.**

" **He's going to do what?" Harry said, when they had returned from the hospital.**

" **Draco is going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Severus stated, looking very upset about this. " And if I know him, he's going to fail you!"**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

" **And I thought that Umbridge had been bad," Ron said. " He's going to make sure that Slytherin wins."**

" **Hello you three," said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. " I decided to move in early, so that I can watch things during the summer." **

" **Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Harry asked.**

**Draco smiled.**

" **That's Professor to you, Potter!" Draco said. " And you better remember that, or I might just ban you once more from playing Quidditch. See you around."**

**And he walked up the staircase and was out of sight.**

" **Oh, he makes me so mad!" Ron said.**

" **Don't cross him," Severus ordered. " I might not be your Professor anymore, but I don't want you to end up with another detention like you had with Umbridge."**

" **What could he possibly do to us?"**

" **You would be surprised!" Severus stated.**

" **Well all and all you have to say this is Harry's worst summer," Hermione commented, as she ate sea bisects, the only thing that she could eat that wouldn't come back to haunt her.**

" **I agree!" said Severus. " I must admit that I didn't count on him being made Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I so hope that the curse is still in place."**

" **Severus!" Hermione said, shocked.**

**He laughed.**

" **It was only an idea," he told her.**

**Hermione said nothing to this, just went back eating.**

**A/N: Can you believe the nerve of Malfoy? Well Harry and his friends final year isn't going to be pretty. **


	11. The Golden Phoenix Egg

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Golden Phoenix Egg**

**The next day Hermione moved from her room into Severus room. She needed the spare room so that she could get it ready for when the baby came. Severus didn't mind, which meant that their marriage had reached the level that they could sleep in the same bed without wanting to kill each other. Hermione then cleared the room and went to visit Tonks.**

" **And why are you visiting her?" Severus asked her.**

" **Because she has all the good books!" Hermione said.**

**And she left.**

**Hermione dropped by the Lupin private quarters, but Remus told her that his wife had left for Hogsmead.**

" **Why did she go?" Hermione asked him.**

" **She went to get something's for the baby."**

" **Thanks!"**

**And she rushed out the door.**

**Hermione rushed out of the castle and went into Hogsmead. She entered the village, which was mostly empty due to the fact that school was out. She looked in windows until at last she had to ask Madam Rosmerta where the shop was that sold baby clothes.**

" **The shops across the street," she told her.**

" **Thanks!"**

**Hermione left the Three Broomsticks and went across the street to a shop that screamed baby clothes. It was a large shop that was made of lavender and pink, and had a large teddy bear in the window. She opened the door, a little bell ringing when the door hit it. When she closed it, a witch in blue robes appeared at once.**

" **Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.**

**Hermione opened her mouth, but suddenly ran out, throwing up. The witch appeared at her side with a glass of water.**

" **Are you okay, mame?" the witch asked.**

" **Pregnant!" Hermione muttered, taking the glass and taking a small sip.**

" **Are you going to be all right?" the witch asked.**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Just led me back in," Hermione told her. " I'm looking for a witch with bubblegum hair."**

" **What's her name?"**

" **Tonks!" Hermione said.**

" **Wait here," the witch said.**

**She entered the shop and five minutes later Tonks appeared. She helped Hermione sit down and helped her with the glass.**

" **Your still suffering from morning sickness, Hermione," Tonks said. " What are you doing away from a bathroom?"**

" **I went to see if you had those baby books," Hermione said. " Remus told me that you had left for Hogsmead when I dropped by."**

**Tonks took out a bottle of blue potion and gave it to Hermione.**

" **This will give you relief for several hours," Tonks told her. " That's how I'm able to come here."**

**Hermione took a swig of it and at once looked better.**

" **Well I better get going," Hermione told her.**

**Tonks placed a hand on her shoulder.**

" **Why don't you come in and get some shopping done," Tonks suggested. " It will get your mind off of Malfoy."**

**Hermione smiled, grateful for a friend like Tonks.**

" **Thanks!"**

**When Hermione reentered the shop, she smiled at the witch and Tonks brought her over to where she was at before Hermione interrupted her. Hermione looked over everything that they had, but since she didn't have any money on her, she couldn't get any of them.**

" **Madam White will allow you to charge it to your Gringotts account," she told her. " Just pick out what you want and then tell her what your vault number is."**

**Excitement at once flooded her at those words, and she at once moved to ' shopping mode.' She laid the things down and giving Madam White her vault number, told her to deliver the things to her quarters.**

" **Very well!" Madam White said, writing down Hermione's information. " They shall be delivered as-soon-as-possible." **

" **Thanks!" Hermione said.**

**Tonks led Hermione out of the shop and they both chatted as they returned to the castle. They had just passed the gates when Hermione led out a moan, clutching Tonks's shoulder. **

" **What's wrong, Hermione?" **

**She moaned again.**

" **I don't know!" Hermione stated. " I've never felt anything like this before!"**

**Suddenly Hermione let go and Tonks had to drag Hermione back to the castle.**

" **What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked, when Hermione was brought in.**

" **I don't know!" **

**Hermione moaned again, but deep inside she was filled with fear. She was only a month along and she feared that she was losing the baby. She didn't think she could take losing him or her. She felt them dragging her, but then suddenly she heard a voice in her head. It sounded soft and reassuring. **

" **You must calm down, Hermione," the voice said. " You're not losing the babies!"**

**Hermione gasped at those words, just as a warmth spread through her. For Tonks and Madam Pomfrey they shielded their eyes as a bright light encased Hermione. It was red, like the flame of a phoenix and for Hermione; she could feel a change coming over her. She felt her clothes burn away and be replaced with new ones. A tug told her that wings were sprouting.**

" **Oh my god!" Madam Pomfrey commented, when the light disappeared. " She's a-a fairy!"**

**Hermione looked at her.**

" **What are you talking about?" **

**Suddenly she clasped her hand over her throat. Her voice had changed, though she couldn't understand how that had happened. She walked over to a mirror and almost fainted. Her simple robe had turned into an outfit that covered almost her entire body. She wore matching shoes, which was blue, like her outfit, and she had red hair. She turned around to see blue and pink wings, which really moved.**

" **Okay, this is official weird!" Hermione said in her new voice. " I'm okay with the morning sickness, but this I'm sure wasn't covered in a manual."**

" **How did this happen?" Tonks asked.**

" **I have no idea!" Madam Pomfrey answered. " But I'm going to have to inform Minerva."**

**Tonks looked at her.**

" **And tell her what? That Severus Snape's wife transformed into a fairy, and not the little kind."**

**Madam Pomfrey glared at her.**

" **Well what do you suggest that I say?" **

" **Nothing, lets just hid her, and then see what happens. The last thing we need is Malfoy to find her like this."**

" **All right!" the Matron said.**

**Tonks made a robe appear and draped it over Hermione's body. They were just about to leave when Tonks noticed an egg on the floor, next to the entrance. It looked like a phoenix egg, but they couldn't be to sure.**

" **Lets take it with us and see what Remus thinks about it," Tonks suggested.**

**The Matron picked it up and they left.**

**Hiding Hermione turned out to be the easy part. Explaining what had happened to her without Malfoy knowing turned out to be a lot harder. They all stared at them, as though telling them that this was some joke they cooked up. Tonks at once informed them that she wasn't amused by their lack of interest.**

" **But this is impossible?" Ron said. " I mean, who ever heard of a witch turning into a fairy."**

**Tonks growled at him.**

" **Look, I'm telling you what we saw," Madam Pomfrey said. " We have her hidden in a cupboard next to her quarters, but since Severus isn't here, he doesn't know."**

" **And how do you suggest telling him?"**

**Tonks let out a sigh, which told them that she would be the one that tell him.**

" **And what about this egg?" Minerva asked.**

" **It came when Hermione changed, so I guess she and the egg are connected," Tonks answered. " I was hoping that Remus would be able to help us."**

" **I can try," he said. " But don't expect any miracles." **


	12. New Term

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**New Term**

**Minerva informed Severus of what happened to his wife. He was as shocked about the whole thing as Tonks and Madam Pomfrey had been. However he was more worried about the safety of his wife, then how she looked. He knew that Draco was still looking for Hermione and the idea of hiding her, when Draco was on the rampage, using whatever means that he needed, didn't make going to bed easy for him. There had to be a reason why this had happened and he was determined to find out.**

**The next morning Minerva invited the entire Order of the Phoenix to Severus quarters so that Severus wouldn't be left in the dark about what they talked about. Minerva used the ancient wards that Albus had set up when he wanted to talk privately to Severus back during the war. Hermione was also there, which made the place a little hot. Mr. Weasley conjured a table that was big enough for them all to sit, and they took their places.**

" **Now that were all here, I think we need to get down to business," Minerva said, looking at them all sternly. " Now all of you know what happened to Hermione when her and Tonks returned from Hogsmead."**

**They all nodded.**

" **Well do you have any suggestions about why this happened?"**

**No one said anything for a few minutes, and then the familiar voice of the Headmaster entered the room. Dumbledore had walked right through a wall that happened to be next to Hermione, scaring the living daylights out of her.**

" **Sorry!" he said.**

**Hermione clutched her heart in response.**

" **Albus, what in the world happened to her?" Minerva asked.**

" **I believe that were seeing the first sign that her offspring has magic," the former Headmaster said. " There are a lot of indications during pregnancy that a witch or wizard is going to be born from a said union. Even Muggle women show signs that their child has been gifted with powers when she's carrying the child. However, the intensity of Hermione's transformation indicates that her child will have extraordinary powers, making them more of a match for any witch or wizard alive."**

" **So Hermione's child does have magic," said Remus.**

**Dumbledore smiled then nodded.**

" **Oh yes, her children will have great power!" Dumbledore said, giving Hermione a wink.**

" **C-Children!" Severus stammered. " Y-You mean more then o-one."**

**Dumbledore chuckled, then nodded. Severus fainted.**

" **Here we go again!" Harry said, while everyone laughed.**

**While Severus was recovering in his chambers, Dumbledore continued by telling them that the egg that had appeared was a very rare golden phoenix, and that the egg and Hermione's transformation is connected.**

" **But how?" Ron asked him.**

" **That part I don't have the answer to," Dumbledore said. " But it seems like me, Hermione has a connection to phoenixes. This one just happens to be the source of the new powers that she has. Her new magic will protect her from any kind of harm that Draco might try and hand to her." **

" **That part, I'm afraid of," Minerva said.**

" **I know!" Dumbledore answered.**

**The rest of the summer past quickly and it was time for the students to return. Madam White had delivered the things that Hermione had ordered, which included an additional crib. She told the women that she might need more, but that she would inform her before winter started.**

" **Very well, Mrs. Snape."**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the throng of students entering the Great Hall, chatting about how they were all glad that the Dark Lord was gone and that things would be better. The trio sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry got his first look at the complete, somewhat new, staff members. Remus Lupin was setting in the Headmaster's chair, looking very much at home. Harry had heard that the board on the advice of the Minister of Magic himself had appointed Remus and most of the students liked him.**

**The front door opened and Professor McGonagall brought in the line of scared first-years and like nothing had happened, the sorting started. There were serious gaps in the Gryffindor table, but once the sorting was over, some of those gaps had been filled. Once McGonagall took the hat and stool away, Remus stood up.**

" **Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he told them. " I've got a few notices to hand out so please bare with me. First, we have several new positions to announce. First we would like to welcome back Lavender Brown as our Divination teacher." **

**The Gryffindors all roared and clapped as Lavender got up. Harry remembered her telling him that Trelawney had told her that she had all the makings of a true seer. When the clapping had stopped and she had sat down, Remus started again.**

" **Due to the war against Voldemort our Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, died. Neville Longbottom will fill her place. " **

**The Gryffindors again cheered as Neville stood up, looking all flushed and nervous. When the clapping stopped, Remus started yet again.**

" **Our third appointment is our beloved Care of Magical Creatures teacher. That position and the position of Head of Hufflepuff house will go to Justin Flinch-Flintchly."**

**It was the Hufflepuff turn to cheer as their old member of Hufflepuff house stood up. Harry saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at him.**

" **The fourth appointment is Charms and the head of Ravenclaw house," Remus went on, when the clapping had stopped. " I'm pleased to say that this position will be filled by Padma Patil. " **

**The Ravenclaws that knew her, cheered as she stood up. Harry noticed that she was wearing new robes, which looked strange on her. When she sat down, Remus started again.**

" **And to our final appointment," he said this with much distaste. " Since we lost our last Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and the Slytherins didn't have a Head, the board has appointed Draco Malfoy as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Head of Slytherin house, replacing Severus Snape who had the position for many years."**

**The Slytherins all roared their delight as Draco stood up and greeted them. Harry and Ron couldn't believe the arrogance that he had. All down the row, the teachers didn't like him and Harry figured like all the others, he wasn't going to last long. Remus finished his notices by telling the students that the joke items that Fred and George Weasley sold were still banned and that if they were caught with them, they would be confiscated.**

" **Now let the feast begin," he said.**

**And the tables filled with food.**

**Hermione piled a small amount of food into a basket and left the Great Hall. She had managed to transform back into her old form, but the new one was trying to bubble to the surface. Hermione was glad that all she had to do was see who her teachers would be and that was it. When she arrived at their quarters, she knocked, and then entered.**

" **Food from the feast," she informed Severus, putting the basket down.**

" **Great!" Severus said, helping her with what was inside.**

" **Thanks!" **

**As they ate, Hermione told Severus that she had an appointment to see Madam Pomfrey in two weeks. Severus seemed interested in this, which Hermione was glad about. She told him who the new teachers were and about what a prat that Draco had been.**

" **He was born a stinking prat!" Severus snapped. " I can't believe that I praised him. He's another Lockhart. No brains, some talent, and no hope of anything then selling his good looks to some moron witch that thinks he's worthy of the title."**

**Hermione stared at him. She had never seen him like this, but then again, she had hardly been around when he had cornered Harry all those years ago. She decided to drop the subject of Draco and return to her meal. Tomorrow the new term started, and she didn't want to be late.**

**Next chapter: Lessons and are the Gryffindors in for a surprise.**


	13. Detention For The Gryffindors

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Detention For The Gryffindors**

**Hermione woke up feeling better then she had in sometime. She got dressed while Severus started on the book he wanted to write. Hermione grabbed her bag and did something that she had never done before, or didn't have the nerve to do; she kissed Severus on the cheek. He went pink in the face, which made Hermione laugh.**

" **Do you want me to join you for lunch?" Hermione asked him.**

" **Yes, please," Severus, begged. " I want to know how some of the new teachers did."**

**Hermione nodded and then left.**

**When she arrived in the Great Hall she saw Draco talking to a knot of Slytherin seventh years and laughing when he pointed to her. She could feel herself redding, and suddenly she wished she were back in her quarters. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and was joined a few minutes later by Harry and Ron.**

" **What's wrong?" Harry asked her, seeing her red face.**

" **Malfoy!" Hermione answered.**

**Harry looked over and saw that Draco was returning to his place at the staff table, and looking very smug as he caught sight of where Harry was looking. Professor McGonagall came down and handed those in first threw fifth year, and those in their seventh year their timetables, but held back the sixth years.**

" **Oh, shit!" Hermione said, loudly enough to where the whole hall turned and looked at her.**

" **Mrs. Snape!" Minerva barked, shocked at her language.**

" **Sorry," Hermione muttered.**

" **What's wrong?" Harry asked.**

" **Look at what we have first thing this morning."**

**Harry looked down and Hermione had to clamp her hand over his mouth to prevent him from cursing as well. The first class they had was Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**When the bell rang the students all hurried off to lessons. Hermione wasn't looking forward to this class, but she had no choice. When they arrived they all filed in and took their places. The same paintings that Severus had when he had been Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was still there, but the shades were drawn up and sunlight was pouring into the classroom. When the last student entered, Draco arrived, Pansy taking up the rear.**

" **Welcome back to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Malfoy said, after taking role. " I'm Professor Malfoy and this is my assistant Pansy. Now before we start today's lesson, I want it made clear that I'm nothing like all your soft teachers, and that would include our dearly departed Professor Snape." **

**Several people shot dark looks at him, but he ignored them. They all knew that Severus hadn't been a soft teacher, but they figured with Malfoy, he could call anyone he wanted " soft."**

" **Now the board has given me permission to teach you the hard core curses that you will be tested on, including the unworthy art of concealment. Today we are learning how to cast the Avada Kedavra curse on a sheep. My wife, who will be my teaching aid, has brought on in. Now before we start I want all of you to remember that if you don't cast this curse right, you shall receive a detention by me and trust me when I say that my detentions are something that you will all remember."**

**The class looked at each other, and then watched as Pansy left. A few minutes later returned with a sheep, who seem to sense what was about to happen. It tried to get away and several of the girls cried out. Draco smiled at what they were doing, which told Harry that they would be receiving detention.**

" **Well I think Patronus Potter should go first," Malfoy said, using the nickname that Lucius had given him when Harry had been cleared of all charges.**

**Harry looked at his classmates and then got up. He really didn't want to kill this sheep, but he didn't want to get detention either.**

" **You've tried to cast an unforgivable before, you know how it works."**

**Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the sheep. However he couldn't get the words out because his heart wouldn't let him. He lowered his wand and Pansy laughed.**

" **It looks like Potter is getting a detention," Pansy said.**

" **Oh yes, and a zero for the lesson," he told him. " Keep this up Potter and you'll fail your N.E.W.T. Can't even cast the Unforgivable and you want to be an Auror."**

**Harry felt anger pouring through him as both Malfoy's laughed at him. Harry turned his wand on Pansy's cat.**

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!" he bellowed.**

**A blast of green light came from the end of his wand and Pansy's cat died. Pansy screamed in horror, but Harry didn't care. He had proven that he could cast it. Anyway, Pansy didn't deserve such a pretty cat. Malfoy was beyond enraged.**

" **Detention, Potter," he hissed. " And a zero for the next month worth of lessons." **

**The entire class looked at Harry, but for now, he didn't care what Malfoy did to him. **

" **Sit down, Potter," Malfoy snarled. " Miss Granger your next."**

**The class turned to see Hermione reading the section on the Killing Curse. She hadn't looked up when Draco had called her since she was use to being called Mrs. Snape. Malfoy walked up to her and yanked her by the hair, which made her scream.**

" **I called your name, you filthy Mudblood," he snarled. " A zero for the month."**

" **W-What?" Hermione said, his words causing tears to roll down her face.**

" **You heard me, a zero for the month and detention with Potter. Anyone else want to get detention?"**

**No one said anything, but by the time the lesson was over, the entire class had failed to kill the sheep and had earned themselves a detention. When the bell rang, the class all hurried and left, glad to be away from Professor Malfoy. Harry and Ron didn't have lessons for the rest of the day, but Hermione had her Advance Ancient Runes and Advance Arithmancy. She tried to concentrate in Advance Ancient Runes, but failed. Her mind was on the zero for the entire month in Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**Hermione was glad when she returned to her quarters for lunch. She at once reported that Malfoy had given her a zero just because she didn't answer to her maiden name. Severus was very upset about this and got mad when Hermione told him that Malfoy had called him a soft teacher.**

" **I am not a soft teacher," he roared. " Wait until my six months are up, I'll show him soft teacher."**

" **Which will be in three months," Hermione pointed out.**

**Severus grinned nastily.**

**After lunch she went to her Advance Arithmancy. One good thing about lunch was the she was calmed down enough to actually pay attention and do the work. However when the bell rang, Minerva informing not only her, Harry, and Ron, but also the entire of Gryffindor house that they had detention spoiled her calmness.**

" **But what did the rest of the Gryffindors do?" Ron asked.**

" **I have no idea," Minerva answered.**

**When dinner was over all of Gryffindor house met up with Filch, who told them that they would be doing all the windows on the first floor. As they worked, Hermione felt herself becoming sick, but Filch wouldn't let her go. It was only Professor Brown passing, was she able to get to the bathroom.**

" **Are you okay?" Lavender asked her.**

" **I'm nearly three months pregnant," Hermione told her. " But don't let Malfoy know."**

" **Of course!" Lavender said at once. " That slime doesn't need to know everything."**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said, grateful that Lavender was still her friend.**

**The Gryffindors managed to get their detention done before midnight. They all retired for the night and Hermione returned to her quarters. She was so tired from her detention and going to the bathroom all the time, which when Filch asked her she told him that she had a bladder problem, she just crashed on the bed, still fully dressed and went to sleep, narrowly missing her husband, who was also fast asleep.**

" **Are you all right?" Severus asked, the next morning when he had woke up and found his wife still in her school robes.**

**Hermione yawned her answer.**

" **What in the world was your detention?" he asked.**

" **Washing the windows on the first floor," Hermione answered, then yawned again.**

**Severus shook his head. His idea of detention was cleaning out cauldrons for five hours.**

" **Are you going to be all right?" **

**Hermione nodded, then slowly trudged from the table.**

**The Gryffindors did poorly in Advance Charms, which didn't escape Professor Fletchley's notice. He halted the lesson on the Bubblehead Charm and looked around at the students.**

" **What's going on here?" he asked.**

" **Detention last night," yawned Ron, before falling over.**

" **Leave, leave," he ordered. " And come back next week to restart this lesson."**

**They all left gratefully.**

**The same thing happened everyday for the remainder of the week. Malfoy had them doing detention every night and because of it, they were all too tired to do their lessons and their work. By Saturday, Severus wasn't the only one that was complaining about how things were going. **


	14. Row of The Professors

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Row Of The Professors**

**Sunday morning came and all the Professors, minus Draco, were invited to a meeting. The subject of the meeting was Draco Malfoy.**

" **How dare he cause our students to be unable to work," roared Professor Longbottom. " I had Harry and Ron sleeping in my class and they almost got killed by one of the plants."**

" **I agree with Neville," said Professor Brown. " I can't work with students that can't stay awake!" **

**Minerva listened to each of them, knowing that they were all upset about what Draco had done. However, there was nothing that she could do about it. The board had sent him and the only way that she could get rid of him was if he attacked a student. She told them as much, but Remus was the one that got silence.**

" **I understand how you feel," he told them. " But there is nothing that I can do to stop him."**

**More uproar at those words made Remus and Minerva wonder if anything would go right with them.**

**On Monday the Gryffindors again had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy moved them to the Crucianus Curse, which Harry and Ron did very well on. Still they got a zero because he had told them that they would get a zero for the entire month. Still none of them got detention and that was all that mattered to the class. Hermione did very well in Ancient Runes, and then joined her husband for lunch.**

" **You seem to be in a better mood," Severus said.**

" **I feel better!" Hermione stated. " No more morning sickness!"**

" **Glad to hear that!"**

**Hermione joined Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for dinner after her Advance Arithmancy lesson still in high spirits. As she sat down, she told them that none of her Professors gave her homework.**

" **That's good to hear," Ron said. " However, I'm not going to say the same about the rest of them."**

**Hermione ate to prevent from having to answer that.**

**The next Charms lesson went better then the first. Hermione actually mastered the Bubblehead charm before the rest of the class earning ten points from the Professor. As the class was about to leave one of the Gryffindors ran up to the Professor.**

" **Sir, the Slytherins are up by five hundred points," he reported. " Professor Malfoy is giving points for stupid things just because he can do it."**

**Professor Flintchly cursed, and then told the class to leave.**

**Harry and Ron, along with Hermione didn't have lessons until that afternoon, which was Advance Herbology. As they headed down the stairs, Minerva walked up to them.**

" **Severus is trying to get Malfoy very mad," he told them. " And so he figured that since he can't give you the points, unlike when you were in your sixth year, he asked me to do it for him. Hermione I give you three hundred points for using spells without speaking and three hundred points each to all the Gryffindors in Defense Against the Dark Arts who attempted to do non-verbal spells."**

**The Gryffindors watched as the counter went haywire, showing them more then five thousand points ahead of anyone. Those in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered at the points. However as Minerva left, they were sure that those points wouldn't remain for long. After lunch, the Gryffindors went to the Greenhouses for their Herbology lesson. As they approached they heard shouting coming from inside Greenhouse seven.**

" **You have no right to be a teacher here," said the voice of Malfoy.**

" **And neither do you, Malfoy," said the voice of Neville.**

" **Why don't you leave before you blow something up," Malfoy shouted.**

" **And why don't you learn to leave me alone," Neville snarled.**

**Suddenly there was a huge bang, and Malfoy left. Harry and Ron looked in and saw that Neville was on the ground, knocked out cold.**


	15. Draco's Helpers

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Draco's Helpers**

**Neville was taken to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey healed him and made him feel comfortable. The Herbology class wasn't thrilled that Neville had been attacked, since most that were still at Hogwarts knew him when he had been a student. Remus confronted Malfoy about what he had done and he denied that he had done it. He blamed Neville for what happened to Neville.**

" **He's always been a klutz!" he told him. " I don't know why you made him Herbology teacher."**

**However Remus didn't believe him, but didn't dare go up against him. He watched him leave, hoping for the first time that the curse was still in place.**

**Meanwhile Hermione was busy working on taking care of the golden Phoenix egg that seem to have developed an attachment to her. Dumbledore gave her the instructions, but it was still hard work. She placed it inside one of the old cauldrons that had managed to survive that scourge of the Ministry. She then placed it into the fire and let it heat up.**

" **I can't understand how Hagrid like doing this," she told Severus.**

" **Don't look at me!" Severus commented. " So how long does this egg heat up?"**

**Hermione picked up the book and looked through it.**

" **Two months!" Hermione answered.**

**That night while the students were in the Great Hall having dinner Malfoy was cooking up trouble. He added several ingredients to a potion that he was working on, glad that no one could bother him, especially Severus Snape. As it brewed he thought of all those scared faces, the screaming, and the absolute horror when his helpers came forth and rid the school of those that he considered below him. The potion let out a black light, then Malfoy raised his hands up and four small balls appeared.**

" **Soon my helpers will hatch and the Snape's will die!" Malfoy threatened, then he laughed a high cold laugh, one that reminded anyone that had ever heard it, of Voldemort.**

" **Ron so has to grow up!" Ginny commented the next morning.**

" **So true," Hermione said. " I can't believe that he just jumped out of that window."**

" **So are you planning on visiting him?" **

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **I've got a husband to watch over, one that doesn't do something stupid as jumping out of a window." **

**Ginny laughed.**

" **Yep, you married a sensible wizard!"**

" **To right!" **

**On the Monday that Hermione had her appointment she dragged herself out of bed and got showered and dressed. She had been looking forward to seeing the Matron, but now, she felt dragged down, like someone was pulling all her energy out of her. Once she arrived she almost fell on the bed. This worried the Matron, who asked her if she was all right.**

" **I don't know!" Hermione said, covering her eyes with her hands. " I felt okay last night, but now, I feel horrible."**

" **Doing anything that I wouldn't do?"**

**Hermione removed her hands and glared at her.**

" **All right," Madam Pomfrey laughed. " Lets see what's going on."**

**She took her wand out and started to wave it over her stomach. It was the first time that Hermione had really noticed that she was thick around the waist. As Madam Pomfrey worked she muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear. Finally she put her wand away.**

" **Have you been eating right?" she asked.**

" **Yes, is there a problem?" Hermione asked, fear creeping in.**

" **Oh no, just that their levels are a little low, but nothing that a potion can't cure. I'll be right back."**

**While she was gone Hermione went over what the Matron had said. How could her babies' levels be low? She had done everything that she was suppose to do, so there shouldn't be any problems. The noise that signaled the Matron's return snapped her out of her thought. She put a small bottle on the table, and then taking a cup, she poured the potion into it. She handed it to her.**

" **So what gender are they and how many?"**

" **Your going to have three, two girls and a boy now drink it up and then you'll be allowed to leave."**

**Hermione drank it in one gulp, and then left.**


	16. The Power of The Prince

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Power Of The Prince**

**Hermione returned to her quarters and gently sat down. She couldn't believe two things. One: her children's levels were low despite all the things that she had done and two: she was going to have two girls and a boy. She patted her stomach and smiled. Even though she knew that her children might not live or she might not live, at least she was going to be a mother.**

" **So what did Poppy say?" Severus asked, a few minutes later. " Is everything all right?"**

" **Well sort of," Hermione said.**

**He looked at her.**

" **What do you mean?" **

" **Well my levels are a little low, but I was given something to make me feel better," Hermione explained.**

" **And how many?"**

" **Three! Two girls and a boy!" **

**At once Severus eyes filled with tears, unable to speak. Hermione understood and they had a few tears together.**

**The next morning during Charms they were working on the different times that you would use the charms that had so far been covered. Due to the fact that they had only covered one, it was the shortest paper they had to do.**

" **So did you find out how many are going to grace this school in eleven years?" Ron asked, who was interested in the future of Hermione.**

" **Three! Two girls and a boy!" Hermione answered. " Me and Severus had a few tears together. He still can't believe that I'm going to have a son."**

" **Hay, what about the little girls?" Harry protested.**

**Hermione laughed.**

" **That as well!" **

**Professor Fletchley turned at the sound of laughter and took five points from Gryffindor.**

" **Worst then Malfoy!" Ron grumbled as they left.**

" **Well at least he didn't give us detention," Hermione pointed out.**

**Ron said nothing.**

**During lunch, which Harry and Ron weren't present for, Hermione told Ginny about all that had happened when she visited Madam Pomfrey. Ginny seemed excited about the idea that she was going to have two girls and a boy.**

" **Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.**

" **Of course!" Hermione said, nodding her head. " However, I'm worried about what's going to happen once their born. I mean; I'm scared that I'm not going to be around for them." **

**Ginny's eyes turned sad at those words.**

" **Hay, don't act like that," Hermione begged. " I need you to be supportive of me. I mean, this is the first time that I'm going to be a mother and I need you to be around."**

**Ginny forced a smile.**

" **Thanks!"**

**When the bell rang the Gryffindors, not hearing that Herbology had been canceled, headed off to the Greenhouses for their lesson. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs were having their lesson in Greenhouse five, a place that wasn't for students that didn't know what they were doing. When they lined up, the door opened, and to everyone's surprise, it was Severus who greeted them.**

" **Come on in," he ordered.**

**Everyone muttered, but they all got in and changing out of their black robes to their brown Herbology robes, they stood by the long table. Half the table was covered with black plants with purple pods, and Severus was wearing the same brown robes that they had.**

" **Today were covering the Dragonbreath Puffpuff plant," Severus told them. " Now for those that are worried, I got the highest Herbology grade during my N.E.W.T's back when I was in my seventh year. Remus invited me to take over Professor Longbottoms class until he gets out of the hospital wing."**

**Ginny raised her hand.**

" **Yes, Miss Weasley."**

" **Do you get paid for this?" she asked.**

**Severus shook his head, but Hermione saw him wink at her, which told her that Remus was paying him under the table.**

" **Now can anyone tell me the uses of the Dragonbreath Puffpuff plant?" Severus asked.**

**Hermione raised her hand at once, which didn't surprise anyone.**

" **Yes!"**

" **The Dragonbreath Puffpuff plant is used in revision potions and used in Anti-cheating Solutions," Hermione said. " It is also good for perfume and is the main ingredient in Firewhiskey."**

" **Correct, ten points to Gryffindor," Severus told them. " Now we are going to harvest only the pods then Professor Slughorn will show you how to brew a potion that is going to be used on someone we all hate." **

**The students all laughed, knowing what person he was talking about.**

**Severus came around and showed them how to remove the pods, and then they collected them inside glass vials and put them inside their bags. The work took all period and by the time they were done, they all wanted to return to the castle.**

" **Homework, watch the effects of the solution that uses these plants and write down their results, due next week. Oh and if anyone asks who taught you, tell them nothing."**

**They all nodded and headed for the door. As Harry closed it, he heard Severus say; " Now that's the power of the prince."**


	17. The Phoenix Flame

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Phoenix Flame**

**Hermione had already eaten dinner by the time Severus returned to their chambers. He checked the egg and then sat down, pulling a plate of food that the house elves had brought up.**

" **So how did you like teaching again?" Hermione asked.**

" **It was great," Severus said. " It's not my usual cup of tea, but Remus got the board to vote that I could take over Neville's classes until he gets out of the wing. As long as Remus doesn't pay me."**

" **And is he?" Hermione asked, without looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts work.**

**Draco had assigned a two-roll essay on dark masses.**

" **He's paying me under the table and I hid the money in one of the spots that still is enchanted with the former Headmaster's magic. I've got nearly two months left before I'm off of probation and I'm not going to ruin it by being stupid."**

**Hermione nodded in agreement.**

" **So what are your plans next month?" **

" **Well I'm going to go to Hogsmead and order an extra crib," Hermione said. " I've got enough clothes, it's just the crib that I need. I'm also going to get two more toy broomsticks." **

**Severus looked at his wife.**

" **So I'm figuring that you plan on raising them in the wizarding world."**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Their witches and a wizard, where else would I raise them!" Hermione stated firmly. " And I know that you'll be grateful."**

" **Yes, Hermione, I will!"**

**Several hours later both Snape's were in bed, and soon the rest of the school followed. However the balls that Malfoy had created hatched. The creatures that came out looked like something out of a horror film, with black bodies and many eyes and legs. Malfoy laughed as they looked around.**

" **Kill the Snape's, kill them now," he ordered.**

**The creatures charged forward, breaking the door in two.**

**Meanwhile Hermione was rolling over and over, her dreams filled with creatures making her run for her life. She was screaming so loud that she even screamed making Severus fall out of bed. It didn't take long for Severus to wake up. He popped his head up and saw his wife thrashing around.**

" **Hermione, Hermione!" Severus cried out.**

**He went around and tried to shake her awake, but she didn't wake up. Severus ran to his fireplace and lighting the fire, summoned Remus at once.**

" **What's wrong?" Remus asked.**

" **I don't know!" Severus said, looking fearful for the first time since he had developed the potion that helped to weaken Voldemort. " Hermione woke me up and she's thrashing around. I can't wake her up!"**

" **I'll be there," Remus said.**

**A few moments later, Remus came through the fireplace and went over to the thrashing witch. He tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. He turned to Severus, who's fearful face grew.**

" **I have to get Madam Pomfrey," he told him. " If I don't, she might lose the babies."**

**Severus nodded at once, but as he got near the door, which led into the living area, the door broke down and the creatures that had hatched entered the room. It launched at once at Severus, who was thrown across the room. Luckily there was a sofa and he didn't get hurt badly.**

" **What are these things?" Remus asked.**

" **Dark masses!" Severus answered. " Someone has summoned them!"**

**They turned their ugly faces at the thrashing Hermione, but they hadn't even got as close to her as they got to her husband when their was a sound like something breaking. Suddenly a huge ball of golden light came right past them and hit Hermione. Both Severus and Remus had to shield their eyes as Hermione transformed into the form that they had seen before.**

" **Hay freaks," Hermione yelled. " Want to come for me? " **

**She pointed at the dark masses and a huge ball of the same golden light came right at them from her hand. It sliced through it like a hot knife on butter. The creature screamed as it exploded, causing both men to duck. The next one launched at her, but she kicked off, hard and rose above them.**

" **Lets help her out," Remus suggested, taking his wand out.**

" **I don't have my wand!" Severus said, ducking again as another one came at him.**

" **Here," Hermione shouted, as she caused another one to meet the same fate as its brother.**

**She threw the wand at her husband, who caught it. He used the Avada Kedavra curse at it, which caused it to explode at once. **

" **It seems that the curse works on the!" Remus stated, using the same curse on the third one.**

" **Let's just watch where we aim our curses at," Severus said. " I don't want to kill my wife."**

**Remus nodded, but before they could deliver the final blow, Hermione had taken care of it. She landed and suddenly an energy entered her and she at once looked one hundred percent better.**

" **What was that all about?" Remus asked.**

" **I think I figured out how come I've been feeling horrible," Hermione said. " Those, whatever they are, have been draining my energy."**

**She said this as she changed back into her nightgown.**

" **But-"**

**He was cut off by the sound of a pipesong and the appearance of a golden phoenix. It landed on Hermione's shoulder, giving off the same warmth that had gone through Hermione's body.**

" **But who sent it?" Severus restarted.**

" **I have no idea!" Remus said.**

**Hermione's eyes narrowed at those words, her mind searching around for answers.**

" **What person do we know that thinks people like me are scum?"**

" **If your talking about Malfoy?" Severus said.**

" **Of course!" Hermione answered. " During my second year he said ' you'll be next Mudbloods,' come on, he might be a Professor, but he's still capable of wanting revenge."**

**Severus's face went red with anger.**

" **Oh, if it was him, I'm going to kill him!" Severus vowed.**

" **Count me in!" Remus answered.**


	18. Hermione's Birthday

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Hermione's Birthday**

**Severus continued to teach Herbology over the next several weeks. When October came around the students were all talking about their Hogsmead visit that would be taking place on Halloween. Minerva called Hermione in a week after October started to give her enchanted robes that would hide her condition. Severus and Remus had both told her about what had happened and who Hermione suspected in trying to kill not only her, but also her husband.**

" **But there's no way to prove it!" Minerva pointed out.**

**Severus had gotten very angry at those words and Minerva couldn't blame him. However with two months to go before Severus would be free, there was nothing that they could do, or he could do.**

" **If he attacks me or my wife again, I will kill him," Severus had threatened.**

**Minerva knew he would.**

**Several days later all Hermione's friends had a late eighteenth birthday party for her. They all had given Hermione anything that she would need for the babies, but Draco hadn't been invited. They all made sure that the food hadn't been tampered with and what made it even better was Madam Pomfrey reporting that she would live through the delivery.**

" **That's great to hear!" Minerva said. " I would hate our beloved Hermione to die and leave Severus in a roomful of girls."**

**All the women laughed.**

**However the next day Madam Pomfrey reported that Neville had died. This left Remus without a Herbology teacher. Remus sighed, and then headed down to see the Snape family.**


	19. Professor Snape Returns

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Professor Snape Returns**

**Hermione answered the door when Remus had knocked and let him in. She was sad because of Neville's death and mad, because she knew who had done it.**

" **Would you like a drink?" Hermione asked.**

**Remus shook his head.**

" **I was wondering if Severus would like to continue teaching Herbology," Remus said. " I will continue to pay Severus under the table until his probation is over with. He'll get a chance to be away from his quarters and be around the students."**

**Hermione's eyes widened in delight at the possibility that he would finally be able to act like a normal wizard and not as a prisoner in the castle.**

" **That would be-"**

" **Wonderful," Severus finished.**

**Both Remus and Hermione turned to see Severus standing there.**

" **Well then, I'll make the announcement during dinner tomorrow," Remus said. " And welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Snape."**

**He gave another smile and then left.**

" **I swear that man could be another Dumbledore," Severus told Hermione. " But, I'm glad that I'll be back around the students."**

**Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.**

" **Want to have a personal celebration?" she asked, winking at him. " Because I want you!" **

**Severus growled at her.**

" **I think a personal celebration would defiantly be in order."**

**Then he picked her up, and with her laughing, they went into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.**

" **Well it seems you had an interesting night, last night," Ginny said the next morning at breakfast.**

**Hermione giggled.**

" **And how did you figure that out?"**

" **Well your all filled with light and you've got a number of marks on your neck," Ginny explained.**

**Hermione squealed and taking her mirror out, she looked at her neck. Ginny was right, there were a number of marks on her neck. She moaned and put the mirror back.**

" **Do you think I can get some cream to hide them," Hermione asked.**

" **Nope, don't have any!" Ginny said. " Just wear your hair down and I don't think anyone will notice."**

" **I hope your right!" Hermione said.**

**The day passed by quickly with Hermione not even noticing when Advance Transfiguration started and Advance Potions ended. By the time Professor Slughorn told them they could go, she had to go to the bathroom. She rushed into the girl's toilet, hoping that she wouldn't have an accident. To her good fortune, she didn't.**

**At dinner, Remus stood up and there was silence. He looked around at all the grave students, all those that knew Neville and missed him dearly.**

" **As most of you know, our dear Professor Longbottom died due to an accident," Remus said to them. " I was hoping that I could find a teacher pretty quickly, but I had no luck. Therefore I'm handing the job over to Severus Snape, who use to be our Potions Master, then Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope that you all show him the same respect that you gave to Professor Longbottom."**

**Several students clapped their hands as Severus stood up to receive the students. Normally they would have cared, but they all still missed Neville. Hermione figured they always would.**


	20. Pansy's Anger

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Pansy's Anger**

**Another week passed with Severus revenge finally coming to pass. The seventh year Gryffindors took the solution that they had made and placed it all around Malfoy's doorposts. They ran as the effects of the solution made the Professor run for it. When Malfoy told Minerva what had happened, Harry and the others used his words to record their results. The paper was late, but he graded it like it had been on time.**

**However during their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson they found that Malfoy and his wife weren't there, but Remus was. He greeted them and took the usual role. Once the last person had told him that they were there, he put the role away, and Hermione raised her hand.**

" **Yes, Hermione," Remus said.**

" **I was wondering where the Professor and his wife are at?" **

**Remus smiled at her.**

" **The Malfoy's were called to St. Mungo," he told her. " Pansy has gone into labor and Minerva will be informing us as soon as it's born if it will be attending Hogwarts."**

" **I hope not!" Ron stated.**

**Hermione smiled.**

" **Now all of you have had a through look at the Unforgiveables and tried to actual cast them, which I got a report from Malfoy that you all weren't fans of doing this. Now today we are going to practice non-verbal spells, something that Severus taught you back in your sixth year."**

**There was a muttering of agreement, and then Remus put them in pairs. Hermione wasn't allowed to do this due to her condition, but she watched as Harry attempted to do it again. **

" **Focus!" Hermione whispered.**

**Suddenly Harry blasted Ron off his feet and he landed hard against the wall. Everyone rushed to his aid, but Ron was able to get back on his feet.**

" **Are you okay?" Remus asked.**

" **F-Fine," Ron stammered.**

" **Let Ron take a break and we'll let him give it a go," Remus told Harry.**

**Harry nodded and Ron joined Hermione in watching the rest of the students working.**

**When the bell rang Hermione went to her next class and Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower. When they arrived they talked about the position that Severus was in now.**

" **I wonder what's going to happen once Malfoy finds out that Severus is teaching?" **

" **I have no idea, but I hope it's not to bad."**

**Ron eyes flashed darkly at those words. What Malfoy could do to Severus could make whatever Severus had done in the past, look like small fries. The next morning Malfoy returned to Hogwarts not in a happy mood. Pansy was screaming at him, telling him that someone at the school caused it.**

" **I want them in detention," she roared. " I want them in Azkaban."**

" **What happened?" asked Professor Brown to Minerva.**

**Minerva smiled at her.**

" **It appears that Pansy gave birth to a Squib," she said.**

**Hermione and Harry grinned at each other. There would be no Malfoy coming to Hogwarts, and that was fine with them.**


	21. Halloween In Hogsmead

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Halloween In Hogsmead**

**Word got around the school that the Malfoy's child, a boy, had been born without any powers. Everyone, but Hermione, found it funny. When Severus asked his wife why she wasn't laughing with the rest, she addressed her fears.**

" **This is another thing that Draco can attack me with," Hermione told him. " The idea that my children will have magic and his son will not."**

" **It's not your fault!" Severus stated.**

**Hermione gave him a stern look.**

" **I know, but I'm still scared."**

**She even told Molly about how she felt and Molly didn't blame her. They both knew that people like the Malfoy's considered their children going to Hogwarts and being in Slytherin to be the most important thing in their lives. Hermione, herself, wasn't so fond of this part of wizarding society.**

" **I wonder how long it will take Malfoy to realize that my children have magic."**

" **Not that long," Molly said.**

**Hermione continued to worry more about her children's safety as the weeks passed and finally those in the third year and up went to Hogsmead for Halloween. Hermione had convinced Severus into coming, telling him that he needed the break from work. Severus was more then happy to come.**

" **I always liked Hogsmead during Halloween!" Severus commented as they entered the village, which was still being repaired. " Just as long as James and his friends weren't trying to curse me."**

" **I thought that there were rules about the behavior of students?" **

**Severus snorted at that.**

" **Not with Potter, there wasn't!" he said. " As long as he won Quidditch matches that was fine with the school."**

**Hermione doubted that, but didn't dare speak her mind.**

**They ate their lunch in the Three Broomsticks, then did a little window-shopping, Hermione picking up several things that she needed. Hermione saw Ron with Romilda Vane, the girl that he had fallen for when he had eaten the enchanted chocolate that Romilda had given to Harry. Hermione had low opinion about her, but Ron seemed to enjoy her company.**

" **Trust me when I say this, Hermione. Fools fall in love!" Severus told her.**

**Hermione smiled at him.**

" **Well I guess that would include us."**

**Severus smiled back.**

**By the time it was sundown, the students were all returning to the castle. Hermione had such a wonderful time, that she didn't even notice Malfoy waiting on her when she and Severus got back. Once he saw them, he called them over.**

" **What is he doing out?" Malfoy asked.**

" **I invited him to come into Hogsmead," Hermione said, defending her husband.**

" **Not while I'm here!" he stated, venom in every word. " And if I see him out again, he'll be sent back to Azkaban." **

**He then turned and headed inside.**

" **Don't worry, in a week you'll be free," Hermione said. " Then he can't harass you anymore."**

" **I can't wait!" Severus said.**

**The Hogwarts Halloween feast didn't have Hermione and Severus present. The house elves had got them candies corn and different kinds of meats and pies. To Hermione, what's a feast when you're having more fun with those that you care for?**


	22. Draco's Vow

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Draco's Vow**

**The next morning, which started November, the Gryffindor team was training for their match against Slytherin. Malfoy had gotten together the most brutal team that he could find inside the school. They were all big, evil, and willing to shed blood to get what they wanted, which was a win. Of course life inside the Malfoy personal quarters wasn't wonderful. Pansy's son, who she named Tom, had several medical problems that St. Mungo associated with inbreeding. Malfoy didn't buy it, and neither did his wife.**

" **There is nothing wrong with marrying a pureblood!" he told the Healer.**

" **Yes, there is!" the Healer countered. " And your now suffering from it."**

**As a result, the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, gave the seventh-year Gryffindors more homework then they even had during their fifth year. So the other students found them in the library, trying to get through all their Dark Arts work.**

" **That man is unbearable!" said one student.**

" **I know!" Harry said. " And I'm afraid that it has only begun to get worse for us."**

**Everyone knew that Harry was right.**

**Hermione, meanwhile, was looking for someone to take the kittens that were now ready for adoption. She loved them all, but they were getting into things that she knew could hurt them. She put an ad in the Daily Prophet, but no luck. Finally she put a message on the Gryffindor notice board and soon students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came by to take the kittens from her. The only kitten that wasn't taken was the runt, which Hermione decided to keep.**

" **Well, it's all your fault!" Hermione stated, when Crookshanks got unhappy about what his mistress had done. " You got out!"**

**Crookshanks hissed and then disappeared into the next room.**

" **Well, sorry I said anything." **

" **So I heard you finally got rid of the extended family," Ron said, as they ate dinner later that night.**

" **Yep!" Hermione said, nodding her head. " However I still have one kitten left, but I'm going to keep him."**

" **What are you naming him?"**

" **Albus!" Hermione answered, before she took a bite of her chicken.**

**The next day, after Charms, she went to visit Madam Pomfrey. Remus's wife was going as well due to the fact that she was having a lot of children and this was her first time being pregnant. Madam Pomfrey checked her over, and then it was Hermione's turn. She moved her wand over her stomach, which without the enchanted robes, showed her true condition. Severus had been invited to come as well, and he held her hand, which made Hermione feel better.**

" **Well?" Severus asked.**

" **Her levels are normal and I've got a great feeling that she's going to survive the delivery."**

**Hermione smiled at what the Matron had said. Before she defeated whatever it was that had come after her and her husband, she was fearful that she might not live to see her children be born, or that they might die in childbirth. Now that her levels were normal, she felt a lot more confident about the whole delivery thing.**

" **Now I want you to continue with how you've been eating and I'll see you next week."**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said.**

**On Saturday the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin took place. Hermione wasn't in the mood to see Malfoy, who had planned on sitting next to her. So she spent her time with her husband, watching him grade Herbology work. Malfoy had found out that Severus was back teaching, but because Remus wasn't paying him, at least that's what he thought, the governors had told him that there was nothing that they could do.**

" **But the Ministry says that he can't teach," Malfoy had protested.**

" **We informed them and they said that as long as he's not paid, he can teach," one of the governors said sharply. " There is nothing in his records that show that he's being paid."**

**Malfoy grumbled at this, which should of told them that there would be trouble.**

**The next morning Harry told Hermione that they had won, though a lot of the players were in the hospital wing due to the injuries that the Slytherins had inflicted on the Gryffindors. Hermione sounded shocked, though she shouldn't have been.**

" **Are they going to be all right?" **

**Harry nodded.**

" **Madam Pomfrey said that they would be fit for classes tomorrow."**

**Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and then headed off to the library to get some of her homework done.**

**The next morning Hogwarts got a visitor from the Ministry. At first Hermione thought that Malfoy had managed to get the Ministry to send someone to get her husband, but Remus told the school that he was the one that handed out applications for the Ministry and anywhere else that a soon-to-be graduated students wanted to go in.**

" **Now I want those that are planning on leaving Hogwarts after their N.E.W.T's to meet me in the small chamber that is used for the sorting. I will have the list sent to all the houses and those who's names are on the list, will come at that particular time," he explained. " It's important that your on-time, as being on-time will reflex your ability to do that job."**

" **And who says that things like that don't matter anymore," Harry commented.**

" **To right!" Hermione muttered.**

**When the bell rang they all headed off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, where Malfoy was punishing them further by telling those that believed him, that he would be responsible for those that needed their Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W. T, that he would prevent them for getting it. Ginny was one of those that believed every word that he said. When the bell rang, where he gave them a four-roll essay on concealment, Ginny voiced her fear.**

" **Can he do that, I mean really do that?" she asked.**

**Hermione looked at her crossly, crossing her arms.**

" **Absolutely not!" Hermione stated. " He's just trying to scare you into not taking your N.E.W.T's."**

" **But what if he really can?" **

**Hermione glared at her, which at once shut Ginny up. As she turned and left, Ron turned to Hermione.**

" **But what if he's right?"**

" **He's not!" Hermione snapped. " Now excuse me, but I need to see when I go to that appointment."**

**The appointment turned out to be right after Herbology, at four. She wrote down the time and then rushed off to Ancient Runes. However she couldn't concentrate all day, and by the time she did get out of Herbology, with her husband wishing her luck, she had only just made it. She opened the door and entered.**

" **Hello, Mrs. Snape," said the Ministry official. " Sit down!"**

**Hermione sat.**

" **I saw you in the courtroom nearly six months ago," he told Hermione. " I was impressed that you knew the law well enough to defend him." **

" **Thanks!"**

**He nodded, and then pulled out her file. He flipped it open and looked over it.**

" **Top of the year, every year since you arrived here. Only got into trouble once, and that was during your first year. Could you explain about that?"**

" **Hagrid bought an illegal dragon egg from the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. We didn't want him to get into trouble, so Charlie's friends took him off of our hands."**

" **And who caught you?"**

" **Filch!" Hermione answered.**

**He nodded again, and then moved on.**

" **All the Professors give you high marks, including your husband," he told her. " Now what are you hoping to get into?"**

" **Committee on Experimental Charms!" Hermione answered at once.**

**He looked at her.**

" **Willing to experiment on yourself for the benefit of the wizarding world!" he said.**

**Hermione nodded, and then said, " Someone has too."**

**He handed her an application and she filled it out at once. As she worked, she felt a small breeze coming from behind. When she turned around, whatever it was was gone.**

" **Are you okay?" **

" **Fine!" Hermione said.**

**She finished her application and then handing it to him, and was just about to leave, when he handed her something.**

" **What is this?" **

" **I don't know, but it just came in."**

**Hermione took it and opening it, felt her blood run cold.**

_**I will kill you Hermione J. Snape, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.**_

**Hermione pocketed it, and ran out, leaving the Ministry official confused.**


	23. Neville's Revenge

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Neville's Revenge**

**Hermione burst into the living area, almost causing Severus to knock over his cup of coffee. He looked up to see that his wife was white faced. This worried him because she was almost never like this.**

" **What's going on?" **

**She showed him the note that she had gotten and he read it over, going just as pale as she was. Finally he shoved the note away from him.**

" **W-When did you g-get this?" he asked, his heart racing madly.**

" **During my evaluation with that Ministry official," Hermione answered, setting down because she felt like she was about to pass out. " He told me that it had arrived for me, and I ran out after I had read it."**

" **Who do you think sent it?"**

**Hermione gave him a look that told him all he needed to know.**

" **Malfoy!" Severus hissed. " Oh that man makes me so mad, I feel like killing him."**

**Hermione placed her hand over his, and gave him a comforting look.**

" **You can't do that!" she told him. " You have several days before the Ministry lets you off, you can't afford to get into trouble now."**

**Severus eyes soften at those words. She always knew what to say and went to say it. And that was what he was finding himself falling in love with. He thought when he had been forced to marry her due to some stupid wedding spell, that she would be the one thing he hated more then anything, but now, nearly six months into their marriage, he was finding that he couldn't live without her, and that he loved her. He looked up at her.**

" **Hermione, um-"**

" **Yes."**

**He looked away, because he couldn't find the words. He hated feeling like this, and with Hermione looking at him; it was even harder, so he got up and left, leaving her very confused.**

" **Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked Minerva, after dinner.**

**Minerva looked up from her cookie, not knowing what to say.**

" **I mean, I arrive to tell him that someone has threatened my life, then he kind of losing all his words that he was going to tell me."**

" **Was there something wrong with his throat?"**

**Hermione shrugged her shoulders in answer. Minerva put her cookie down and thought over what Hermione had told her. It was not like Severus not to be able to speak. He was always ready with some kind of response or swift comment. Suddenly something in her mind clicked, and she suddenly found herself laughing. **

**This confused Hermione even more. First her husband and now Minerva. When in the world would this world make any sense anymore?**

" **What?"**

**Minerva stifled her laughter with her fist, and then after she had somewhat calmed down, she finally spoke.**

" **I think Severus loves you," she told her.**

**Then went back laughing. Hermione was confused even more then before.**

**When Hermione finally left laughing Minerva, she had a lot of things going on inside her head. She never thought that she would hear that kind of explanation from her Transfiguration teacher, nor did she think it was possible for that man to love anyone. She knew that he had loved his mother, because he took her death very hard. But he had been a Death Eater, people that didn't like people like her. Was it possible that she had broken through that shell and caused him to fall in love with her?**

**She was so busy thinking about everything that had happened that the scream that came through the corridor almost sent her nerves into shock. Hermione went as fast as she could and found that the source of the scream was the Malfoy family.**

" **What's going on here?" Hermione asked.**

" **Longbottom!" Malfoy whispered, pointing to the door. " He's back!"**

**Hermione gave them an odd look, but went over to the door. When she opened it, she saw Neville, semi-transparent and floating several inches off the ground.**

" **Neville!" Hermione whispered.**

**He turned and faced her.**

" **Hi Hermione!" Neville said, smiling at her.**

**The Malfoy's and Hermione all fainted.**

" **Hermione," said the voice of Harry. " Wake up!" **

**Hermione eyes slowly opened and she found herself in the hospital wing. She slowly rose up and looked around. She had no idea how she had gotten here. One moment she had been thinking about what Minerva had told her, and the next, she saw Neville.**

" **Are you all right?" Ron asked. " You gave us all a scare!"**

" **W-What!" **

**Both Harry and Ron looked at each other.**

" **Hermione, you fainted when you saw the ghost of Neville Longbottom," Harry explained. " He came in and reported to Minerva what had happened. I was surprised that you fainted. Your use to seeing ghosts."**

" **I know I am!" Hermione said. " But not when they're your former friends."**

" **I agree!" said Ron. " I was shocked when I saw Neville, and I'm use to seeing him all the time."**

**Hermione looked at them.**

" **Did he tell you who killed him?" Hermione asked.**

**Both boys shook their heads in response. Hermione figured that Neville really didn't know, or didn't want to say.**

**The next morning Hermione was allowed to leave, which she was glad about. She might consider Madam Pomfrey her friend, but she wasn't a fan of where she worked at. She passed by Malfoy's classroom and had just turned the corner when she heard him screaming and Neville laughing at him. She walked over to his door and pressed her ear to the door.**

" **Leave me alone," he begged.**

" **Never!" Neville said. " I'm going to haunt you and your family until the end of time."**

**Hermione laughed, knowing that Neville meant it.**


	24. Luna's Transformation

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Luna's Transformation**

**While Draco contented with the fact that he now had Neville, the ghost, floating around his quarters, the students were getting ready for the final Hogsmead trip they would have for several months. Harry was going of course, but Hermione wasn't to sure about going this time. She was really starting to get prepared for her N.E.W.T's and she didn't want to mess up the chance of getting into the Ministry.**

" **I don't know why you're so worried," Ron, commented. " I mean, I know that your determined and all, but I don't see the point in worrying and starting to study. You have plenty of time before the N.E.W.T's to get ready."**

**Hermione huffed at him, but even Severus told her that he was right.**

" **I hate to admit that a Weasley is right, but he is. You're working yourself to hard, and Madam Pomfrey told you that you couldn't overwork yourself. That's a shear way of Draco finding out."**

**Hermione knew that he was right, but she still worried.**

**The teachers were also thinking along the same lines as Hermione. Professor McGonagall gave them so much homework, that Hermione started to panic, and Professor Flintchly didn't make life easier for them. He wanted them in the Restricted section three times a week to find the charms that he instructed and learn them by heart.**

" **These charms will be on your N.E.W.T's," he informed them. " The examiners will demand that you know all of them."**

**These words alone sent Hermione to the hospital wing as soon as she left his classroom.**

**Meanwhile, unknown to the Professors, Luna Lovegood, who was also in her final year, was busy trying to become an Animagi. She knew it was difficult, but she was a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws could do anything. She checked out a book that was in the Restricted section and started to go over exactly how to do it.**

" **Are you sure this is a bright idea?" a sixth year asked her.**

" **Of course!" Luna said, smiling. " I want to get the best N.E.W.T and I believe this will do it."**

" **But it's hard!" **

**Luna gave her such a harsh look, that the girl ran away.**

" **So what are your plans this winter?" Harry asked Hermione, as they left the hospital wing.**

" **Well I was thinking about going with Severus to Prince Manor," Hermione told him. " It survived the attack by Voldemort, but Severus says that it needs a little repair. Since I'm of age, then I can help him out. He can't do magic unless I give permission, but Arthur said that he can do something like restoring spells, and that's no big deal."**

" **Are you planning on living there?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Well let me know when I can come by for a visit," Harry said. " I've got some plans this winter as well."**

**Hermione looked at him.**

" **And what are those?"**

" **Well I'm thinking about settling in Godric Hollow, not in the same part of the village that my parents lived, but still there. I feel more at home there then at the Dursley's."**

" **And speaking of them, do you know how their fairing?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

" **Dudley is almost finished with Smeltings, and the Ministry is still trying to figure out how my aunt used magic when she's suppose to be a Muggle."**

**Hermione thought this over. Last year, Harry discovered that his aunt had magic. She had used it when Voldemort had attempted to kill her, the last of the Evans. This had shocked not only everyone around, but her as well. He had left her alone, sighting that this was something that he needed to dissect.**

" **Are you going to visit her?" Hermione asked.**

" **I don't know!" Harry answered. " She's still a little upset about what happened, especially now that her husband has left her."**

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **Come on, let's get to dinner."**

**When they had pitched their things, they hurried off to the Great Hall. The chilly November wind was being held back by the roaring fires that lined the hall and in the large on in the grate. Hermione looked at all the faces, noticing that Luna wasn't there. However, Remus tapped his glass, and silence fell.**

" **I hope that all of you, when term ends, that you have a wonderful Christmas," Remus said to them. " Now when you all return we'll have a new Caretaker, someone that just discovered that she had magic and I believe that this job will do her good. You will be seeing her when you all return. Well that's all."**

**And he sat down.**

" **I didn't know that Filch was leaving," Harry said to Hermione and Ron.**

" **Me either!" Ron said, looking just as confused as Hermione was. " And I wonder who this women is?"**

" **I have no idea!" **

**Severus Snape was busy reading a book that Hermione had managed to sneak into the castle right under Draco's nose. It was all about plants that could restore people that had been damaged due to very powerful or deadly curses. He was hoping that one of them could be used to brew a potion that would bring Neville's parents back from insanity. Even though they would never see their son, he thought it would be nice for the wizarding world to see them. He put the book down and went to pour himself another cup of tea.**

**Suddenly he heard a sound, like hissing. He went down on the ground, and thinking that it was a Basilisk, or something else more dangerous, he took out a mirror, like the one his wife had used. He then used the mirror face to look around without having to see it himself. Suddenly he saw the huge snake. It turned towards him and the world went black.**

**A few minutes later, the door opened and suddenly the castle was filled with Hermione screaming. She had found her husband's body.**


	25. Severus In The Hospital Wing

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Severus In The Hospital Wing**

**Remus and Minerva arrived ten minutes after everyone heard Hermione screaming. They entered and a horrible sight met their eyes. Severus looked like someone had cut him from stone and sobbing in the background wasn't Hermione, but Luna.**

" **Miss Lovegood!" Minerva whispered, shocked.**

" **I-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-to," she stammered, tears rolling down her face.**

**Remus turned to Minerva.**

" **We've got to get Severus to the hospital wing at once," he ordered. " I'll inform the Ministry that he was attacked." He turned to Luna, who was still sobbing. " Luna, you will have to come with me."**

**She nodded, but when they attempted to take Severus away, a huge wall appeared. Remus grounded his teeth in frustration.**

" **Hermione, we need-"**

" **No problem!" Hermione said. " You may take Severus to the hospital wing."**

**It worked and they were able to take him away.**

**It didn't take long for news that Severus had been petrified to reach the entire school, which was fast for Hogwarts standards. The Slytherins were delighted that Severus had been attacked, and Harry and Ron figured that this had something to do with what they considered Severus to be. In their eyes he was guilty of being a half-blood and a traitor to what they thought was right. Hermione didn't take this tone at all.**

" **I can't believe that Loony Lovegood decided to try and become an Animagi!" **

" **What gets me," Harry said, going over his notes for Advance Herbology. " Is that she was even able to do it."**

**Ron snorted.**

" **You know those Ravenclaws! They're always doing stupid things just because their smart and everything."**

" **Ya!" Hermione muttered. " And now my husband is in the hospital wing looking like Colin Creevy."**

**All three of them shook their heads.**

**They left the library and headed off to lunch. However as they turned the corner, they ran right into Draco Malfoy. He was glaring at them, like he always did when he wasn't in a good mood.**

" **What do you want, Professor?" Ron asked.**

**Draco smiled at him.**

" **I would like to talk to Miss Granger alone," Draco said.**

" **That's Mrs. Snape, to you," Hermione snapped.**

**Draco smiled again.**

" **Sorry, Mrs. Snape," Draco corrected.**

" **And what do you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.**

**He gave her a strange look, and then it turned threatening when he noticed that Harry and Ron were still there.**

" **I won't tell you until Potter and Weasley are gone," he told her.**

" **Well, guess what, were not going," Harry said. " And you can take as many points off from Gryffindors as you want, but where not going."**

**Draco cursed, and then walked away.**

" **I wonder what that was all about?" Hermione asked.**

" **I don't know!" Ron said. " Look, we better get going before we miss Lunch."**

" **I want them to pay," Pansy roared. " Its all their fault, especially that Mudblood witch, Granger."**

" **I know it is!" Draco said. " But she's with her friends and I can't get to her."**

" **Well try something," Pansy hissed. " I want a magical child, and I want one now."**

**Draco thought this over and then came up with a plan.**

" **Don't worry dear, you'll get your child."**

" **I hope so," she hissed again.**

**Meanwhile, Remus was talking to Luna about what she had done. He knew that Luna didn't mean to attack anyone, but he had to get to the bottom of what had happened. Luna had told him that she was reading a book that she got out of the Restricted section and that she was learning from that.**

" **Luna, you know the Ministry keeps tabs on people that attempt to do that."**

**Luna nodded.**

" **I thought it would be easy, since I'm in Ravenclaw, and are smart," Luna said. " But I didn't think that I would turn into a Basilisk."**

**Remus sighed.**

" **And I don't think that Severus expected you to be able to do that either."**

**Ten minutes later he let her go, which she was glad about. As she left, she thought over what she had done and the person that she almost killed. She knew for certain that Hermione wouldn't want anything to do with her since she had attacked her husband. She didn't blame her; she wouldn't want to be around someone that had done that either.**

**She went up the stairs that led to the Ravenclaw common room, when she was hit in the back of the head. By the time she came to, she was still in the corridor, but she didn't see anyone. She slowly got up, her head sore from the blow. Who attacked her and where were they? She decided that she would leave those questions for another time.**

**A/N: Wonder who attacked her, you'll find out much later.**


	26. Rebound

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Rebound**

**The next morning, after Hermione had visited Severus in the hospital wing, she joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins snickered at her, but she ignored them.**

" **So how is he doing?" Harry asked.**

" **Just like Colin and all the others did," Hermione answered. " However, now there's going to be no Herbology teacher and now I'm afraid that were not going to be learning what I need for my Herbology N.E.W.T."**

" **Well I'm sure they'll find someone."**

" **I hope your right, Harry."**

**A few moments later the owls arrived, carrying the morning post. A very handsome barn owl landed in front of Hermione and handed her a letter that was addressed to her from Remus. She opened it and read it, just as the owl flew away.**

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that this is unexpected, but I need a Herbology teacher, and since you've got the highest O.W.L next to Neville, could you take over your husband's classes until he's revived. Send your response A.S.A.P._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Lupin_

**She showed the letter to both Harry and Ron. They both stared at her, shocked, but then it changed to pleased looks. Hermione was now a Professor, which was something they never expected to happen.**

" **So what are you going to do?" **

" **I'm going to take Remus's offer," Hermione said, stuffing the letter back in. " And I'm going to make my husband proud."**

**Then she got up and left.**

" **I hope he's not proud of the fact that she didn't eat anything," Harry said, when he knew that Hermione was out of earshot.**

" **Me too."**

**And so for the rest of the week Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione. She didn't appear at lunch and she didn't appear for dinner. On Saturday Harry finally caught sight of his friend, and she was having a row with Pansy. **

" **What happened?" Harry asked Ginny.**

" **No idea!" Ginny answered, as Hermione and Pansy continued to insult each other.**

**A few moments later Professor Flintchly appeared and both women stopped yelling.**

" **What's going on here?" he asked them.**

" **Nothing!" Pansy said, her face boiling red.**

**He turned to Hermione.**

" **What's going on here?" he repeated.**

**Hermione glared at Pansy through the corner of her eye.**

" **Mrs. Malfoy accused me of doing something with her husband," Hermione said. " And I don't know what she's talking about."**

" **Likely story," Pansy scoffed. " This Mudblood knows where he's at and she won't tell me."**

**Professor Flintchly glared at her.**

" **Mrs. Malfoy if you were a student here I would take points off of Slytherin, but since your not, then I will report to the Headmaster that your insulting your fellow Professors."**

" **SHE DID SOMETHING WITH HIM!" Pansy bellowed.**

" **I DID NOT!" Hermione bellowed back.**

**Suddenly Pansy pulled out her wand, but Hermione was much faster. Hermione sent a bolt of blue light at Pansy and it hit her in the face. Pansy fell to the floor, sobs starting to come from her. Hermione walked up, with the Professor behind her.**

" **Look what she did to me," Pansy yelled, the students noticing that her teeth were starting to enlarge, like it had done with Hermione back in her fourth year. " I want her expelled!"**

" **I see no difference," Hermione said, in the same cold tone that Severus had used all those years ago.**

**Pansy gave one last cry and ran from the corridor.**


	27. Severus Free

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Severus Free**

**November ended and December started with the students getting even more excited about the coming of the end of term. Hermione once again was left with mountains of homework, along with grading the work that her Herbology students had to do. The other Professors told her to take it easy, which she did, but sometimes she felt if she did something a little further that she would get close to having the job done. Two days later, she got a letter from the Ministry. She opened it and read:**

**Dear Mrs. Snape,**

**I'm pleased to inform you that Severus six-months is up. He's free to go about his business and do whatever he wants. However due to the nature of his condition, we've sent several bottles of our potion. Please make sure that Madam Pomfrey gets them.**

**Sincerely,**

**John Flupheart,**

**Department of Potions Experimentation**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Hermione felt her heart leap. They were sending her a Mandrake Restorative Draught and her husband was now able to move about without anyone telling him that he couldn't. Life was getting indeed sweet. That night, Hermione visited Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. She told them about the Ministry saying that Severus was free to move about and that they were sending her several bottles of the Mandrake Restorative Draught. Both thought this was very good.**

" **I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out that Luna was the cause of him being in the hospital wing?" Harry asked.**

" **I don't think I want to know!" Ron answered, shivering.**

**Hermione left the common room and quickly headed back to her quarters. As she passed by Luna, she noticed that the girl was crying. At once she walked over and sat down next to Luna, who had crouched to the floor.**

" **What's wrong?" Hermione asked.**

" **I don't know!" Luna answered. " I'm really ill and Madam Pomfrey can't help me because she's busy with other things, as she called it. I don't know what to do."**

" **Want me to help?" Hermione asked.**

**Luna nodded.**

**Hermione thought this one over and then decided to take care of the matter right here. She had Luna lay on the floor, while she used her wand to find out what was going on. However something was blocking her wand and she had no idea what it could be.**

" **So?"**

" **I don't know!" Hermione said. " I'm going to have to tell Remus this. Maybe he might have an answer."**

**Luna looked at her with fear, but Hermione knew, that she knew, it had to be done. Hermione got up and helping her up, they headed for the Headmaster's office.**

**Remus wasn't in a good mood when they entered. It was clear that something had happened to make him sour, though Hermione didn't know what. He didn't ask them to sit, but as soon as he opened his mouth, they knew that it was connected to Draco.**

" **Malfoy is going around and asking Muggleborn Witches to bare his children, and giving them loads of gold," he told them. " Now why are you both here?"**

" **We were just wondering how your wife is doing?" Hermione said, knowing that he wasn't in the mood to hear about Luna's illness being undetectable.**

**Remus's face softened.**

" **She's doing very well!" he told her. " Six children, three boys and three girls!"**

" **That's great to hear," Luna said.**

" **Thanks!"**

**Hermione decided that was the best time to leave.**

" **What's the matter with him?" Luna asked.**

**Hermione let out a small sigh, and then told her about what had happened in the Malfoy family. She didn't tell Luna that she was pregnant and that she had done it because she wanted to spite Pansy, but at this point it no longer mattered. She loved her husband, couldn't live without him, and wanted more children by him. When she was finished, they were back to the same floor that Hermione knew led to the Ravenclaw common room.**

" **Thanks for trying to help me out," Luna said. " You're a true friend!"**

**Hermione grinned at her.**

" **Well goodnight."**

" **Goodnight!" **

**She turned to leave when someone called her name. Hermione turned to see Ron and Ginny running towards her. They both had worried looks on their faces, like something had happened.**

" **What's wrong?" **

" **Well me and Ron were practicing for the match against Hufflepuff, and something happened with Harry."**

" **What, what happened?" Hermione asked, fear flooding every part of her body.**

" **Someone knocked him out, I don't know who it was because the figure was cloaked in darkness, but he was hit."**

" **With what?"**

" **A Bludger!" Ron answered.**

" **Well lets go," Hermione said.**

**She ran after Ginny, not noticing that Ron wasn't following them. It was only after they reached the wing did both girls notice that he wasn't there. They looked around, but he was absent.**

" **Where did my brother go?" **

" **No idea lets see if Harry's okay."**

**When they entered the hospital wing, they saw that Harry's head was wrapped in bandages, his glasses on the table next to him. Hermione felt the tears well up, but she hid them just as Madam Pomfrey appeared.**

" **He's going to live!" the Matron told them. " Don't worry!"**

" **But we do!" Ginny said.**

" **Will he be able to leave the school when term ends?"**

**The Matron shook her head.**


	28. When Lemondrops Attack

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**When Lemon drops Attack**

**The potion arrived a week before term was to end. Hermione at once delivered it to Madam Pomfrey, which gave her an excuse to be able to visit Harry. He was still knocked out from the Bludger, but she hoped that he would be able to wake up in time for Christmas. Madam Pomfrey walked over and poured the potion into a goblet, which she poured down his throat. At once his limbs started to jerk, then he opened his eyes.**

" **Well I'm glad that you're back with us," Madam Pomfrey said. " And I'll leave you two alone."**

**When Hermione knew she was actually gone, she turned to her husband. She felt relieved that he was awake and happy that he hadn't actually been killed.**

" **What happened?" he asked.**

" **Luna attempted to turn into an animal and changed into a Basilisk," Hermione explained.**

**Severus huffed at that.**

" **That girl is going to get someone killed one day!" he told her, then he smiled and she returned it.**

" **So are we still on with Prince Manor?" Hermione asked, after a few moments silence.**

**Severus nodded.**

" **That house hasn't been lived in since mum married my dad," he explained. " Twenty odd years is a long time for things to fester."**

**Hermione shuttered as she remembered Black Manor.**

" **Oh!" Hermione said, suddenly remembering. " The Ministry sent me a letter saying that your no longer on probation. I was hoping that you would help me with a problem that sprung up with Luna."**

**It was Severus turn to shutter.**

" **What's wrong with her?"**

" **Well it seems that Luna is ill and I tried to help her, but something is blocking my wand."**

" **Do you know what it is?" Severus asked.**

**Hermione shook her head in response.**

" **I was hoping that with us working together, we'll be able to figure it out."**

**Severus was silent for a moment, Hermione thinking that he was going to say that he wouldn't, or couldn't. Finally he spoke.**

" **I'm all yours!"**

**Hermione grinned.**

" **I was hoping you would say that!" **

**Madam Pomfrey let Severus go two days later. While he was in the wing, he noticed that Harry was there. The Matron explained that a Bludger had hit Harry during practice. What worried Severus was the fact that no one saw who had done it.**

" **You will let me know if he does get out," Severus had said to her.**

" **No problem!"**

**Severus returned to work the next morning after spending a wonderful night with his wife in something that she called a hot tub. It did make his muscles feel better and when she asked if they were going to keep it, he said they would. Hermione was glad that her husband was back. She could return to being a student, and not having to juggle both teaching and being a student.**

**Hermione, after lunch, decided to spend the afternoon doing her Ancient Runes work. She had just pulled out a sheet of parchment when Ron came running into the library, getting several annoying looks from the other students. He looked like he had when they had first seen the spiders during their second year.**

" **Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.**

" **Spiders!" Ron gasped. " Big ones!"**

**Hermione gave him a strange look, but allowed him to take her out into the corridor. The only thing that was there, besides the usual paintings, were a large pile of lemon drops. Hermione snorted in frustration, and turned to scold Ron for not only not taking his prefect duties seriously, but also wasting her time, when the pile moved. Ron made a choking sound when the pile turned into several large spiders.**

" **Get out of here Ron," Hermione demanded. " And get some help."**

**Ron did as he was told and Hermione closing her eyes let herself be transformed. Suddenly one of them lunged at her, and kicking off, she flew high above them.**

" **FLAME BURST!" Hermione bellowed, sending a huge ball of fire right at them.**

**It destroyed one of them, leaving a sticking, yellow mess.**

" **That is so gross!" Hermione commented, sending one after another at the remaining spiders. **

**By the time she was done, there was one thing that was for certain. She was never going to ask for a lemon drop for as long as she lived. She transformed back, just as Ron returned with Remus and Severus. Both men took one look at the mess and knew what had happened. **

" **Where are the spiders?" Ron asked, who was as clueless as Neville had been with Transfiguration.**

" **I have no idea," Hermione answered, giving her husband a small wink.**

" **You know what gets me," Severus said as he and Hermione headed back to their quarters.**

" **What?"**

" **Why those cursed candies decided to change into a spider."**

**Hermione thought that over. Normally it would have been funny, but since they had almost made a meal out of her, she didn't find it remotely funny. In fact, she sensed dark magic from them, telling her that someone had cast a spell on those little pieces of what Dumbledore used to calm down, wanted to send a message. However finding out who was something else entirely.**

" **Who do you suspect?" **

" **I don't know!" Severus answered. " But once we find out who did it, then he or she will be heading off to a nice little cell in Azkaban."**

" **Glad that it won't be you!" Hermione stated.**

" **Me too!" Severus said.**

**The rest of the term ended quickly, with the Professors telling those in the fifth and seventh years that the examinations would soon take place, which would be in June. The cold winter air blew around everyone that dared to venture inside Hogsmead. Hermione didn't go because she wanted to get the last bit of her homework done and also she wanted to check on Harry. When she arrived the Matron told her that he had just woken up. **

" **Can I see him?" Hermione asked.**

" **Of course," said the Matron.**

**Hermione was led to Harry's bed, where he was busy eating some of the Christmas cake that had been brought to him. He smiled when he saw Hermione and she returned it. She then sat down in the chair next to his bed and the Matron left them alone.**

" **So are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.**

**Harry nodded.**

" **The Matron says that I've got to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holiday, but I intend on making good use of it."**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Well, I was going to find out what happened to Luna," Harry told her. " Professor Snape was here before you arrived and told me what happened. He figured that since I was going to become an Auror, that I needed to get training."**

**Hermione at once saw sense in this. Harry needed to get some training and she figured that it would look a lot better if there was something written down that he had captured his first dark witch or wizard while in school.**

" **So any ideas on who did it?" Hermione asked him.**

**Harry shook his head.**

" **But I'm determined to find out," he told her. " Also he told me that you tried to figure out what was wrong, but something was blocking your wand. That's how come both of us figure that dark magic is involved."**

" **I figured that much!" Hermione stated. " However, I won't be able to get anything from you until term begins."**

" **What-oh sorry, I forgot," Harry said suddenly. " Your going to help Severus clean Prince Manor."**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Well good luck then."**

" **Thanks!"**

**Hermione got up to leave, but Harry called her back.**

" **Ron was visiting before you and Snape arrived," Harry said. " And it looks like he's going out with Luna."**

**Hermione stared at him.**

" **What!"**

**Harry nodded.**

" **But don't tell Ron I said anything," Harry told her. " He wants me to keep it a secret."**

**Hermione smiled, and then said, " I will."**


	29. Christmas

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Christmas**

**Hermione and Severus left Hogwarts with the rest of the students. However, they didn't take the Hogwarts Express, as Hermione thought they would, he took one of the carriages, this one had a driver and actual horses.**

" **Prince Manor!" Severus called.**

**The driver nodded and they went off. Hermione couldn't see much through the snow, but she told Severus about Ron dating Luna. Severus thought this was a bad idea, but Hermione figured that it had something to do with the fact that Luna had attacked him while she was in her Animagi form.**

" **Now I've got to warn you that Prince Manor will probably leave a lot to be desired," he told her. " Like I said, twenty odd years is a long time for infestation to grow."**

**When they finally reached the manor, both of them were surprised to see that all the lights were burning in the windows. Hermione at once feared that something had happened during the time that his mother had been away.**

" **I thought you said that no one lived here."**

" **I though so too!" Severus said.**

**He walked up to the front and knocked three times. The door opened and a very odd-looking wizard answered it. He looked a bit like Dumbledore, but he was somewhat younger. Severus was just about to open his mouth, when the man hugged him right around the middle. Hermione giggled, but this seem to make Severus go red.**

" **Severus, my boy!" he roared. " You might not remember me."**

**Severus looked at him.**

" **John Prince, your Uncle!"**

**Severus eyes widened, then he turned and looked at Hermione.**

" **And you must be Hermione Snape," John commented. " Remus wrote and informed me you were coming."**

**They both stared at each other.**

" **Wait a minute!" said Severus. " Are you telling me that someone has been living here, all these years?"**

**John nodded.**

" **Eileen wanted to make sure that her home didn't decay, so she had me take over it until you returned," he explained. " Well, why don't you two come in and tell me all the news that has been happening."**

**And picking up their trunks and bags, they stepped inside. Upon entering, a house elf appeared and took her things up to a large room that John explained had once belonged to Eileen. It was a very nice room, covered in red oak, and had a large bed in the middle. There was a place that she could put her makeup, and a grand bathroom that had a tub big enough for both her and Severus to bath in. It was made of white marble and had gold everywhere.**

" **Oh wow!" Hermione said, her eyes widened in surprise and delight.**

" **Mum was fancy!" Severus stated. " But it's nice!"**

" **Nice, nephew, it's the best!" John said, slapping him on the back. " I'll have dinner ready in ten minutes."**

**And he hurried and left.**

**Dinner did arrive ten minutes later, and they ate it in the huge dinning room. Hermione had to listen to John telling them all about some of the relations that had died during the war. Hermione figured they either worked for Voldemort or turned against him.**

" **So I heard that your going to be a father."**

**Severus nodded.**

" **Well that's nice!" he said. " So have you decided what your going to name them?"**

**Both Severus and Hermione shook their heads.**

" **What about godfathers?"**

**Again they shook their heads.**

" **Well you better get started," John told them. " If you don't, then the Ministry won't know what to call them. So what's been keeping you?"**

**Severus at once told him what had happened and when he heard that Draco's wife hadn't given birth to a magical child, he laughed.**

" **Well that figures!" he stated. " The pureblood families have been intermarrying for centuries, and it was bound to happen. So did you hear that Malfoy is asking Muggleborn witches to bare his children?"**

**Severus shook his head, but Hermione nodded.**

" **When did this happen?" Severus asked.**

" **Just a few weeks ago," Hermione answered. " At least that's what I've been told. So why is he doing that if he believes that he's only good for a pureblood?"**

**John shrugged his shoulder.**

" **He probably figures that if he's going to have a Malfoy that can go to Hogwarts, then he's going to have to either get a half-blood or a Muggleborn witch pregnant, but I'm sure no stupid fool is going to fall for his offer of money."**

**Hermione had a bad feeling that someone would.**

**After dinner both her and Severus retired for the night. But Severus at once fell asleep, his snoring keeping Hermione up and thinking. Draco was looking for someone to continue is bloodline even though he had a son. Hermione turned over, thinking even more. Why would anyone want to have Malfoy's child? She figured that it had something to do with the money that he was offering. As she finally fell asleep, she figured that whatever he had planned wouldn't come back to haunt them.**

**On Christmas morning Hermione raced down to see what she had gotten. Harry and Ron both had sent her something. She opened the one from Ron and saw that it was a standard Dict-o-quill, the kind that Rita had used. Harry had gotten her a warm sweater, which she figured was really from Mrs. Weasley. She got another sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a pair of socks from Mr. Weasley, a book on Werewolves from Remus, a pair of booties from Tonks, a hawk quill from Ginny, and a pair of bottle cap earrings from Luna.**

" **I wonder what I got," Severus asked, setting next to her.**

**He picked up the first one, which looked as though someone had put inside a box. The writing looked like it was from Harry. He pulled it open and saw a card. He opened it and read:**

**To Severus**

**From: Harry**

**Dear Severus,**

**I know how much you love to spy on students and see what their doing. This will enable you to do just that. Happy Christmas.**

**He opened the box and saw a ragged piece of parchment.**

" **Well it looks like he gave you the Marauder's Map," Hermione pointed out.**

" **But why?"**

**Hermione shrugged her shoulders.**

**The rest of his presents were from family members that Hermione had never heard of before. He got candy from Ron, which surprised Hermione, the most. He got a spider sweater from Ginny, which actually fitted him.**

" **The note says that the spiders actually move," Hermione said, reading the note from Ginny. " To scary Ron."**

" **Oh great!" Severus muttered. " What I need, Mr. Weasley to run from me."**

**Hermione laughed.**

" **Don't they already."**

**Severus didn't grin back.**

" **Hay!" John said, popping his head in. " I forgot to put this under the tree." **

**He gave Hermione a large box, which she unwrapped at once. It was a Bluebottle, which Hermione knew was a family broom. Hermione looked at it as though it was going to sprout horns. She wasn't a fan of flying and Madam Hooch hadn't given her any more lessons past the first one. Severus took it from her and put it down.**

" **Thanks!" Severus said.**

" **No problem, and Happy Christmas."**

**And he was gone.**

**Severus turned to Hermione, looking worried. Hermione felt so ashamed at how she had acted when she had seen the gift, which she almost wanted to kick herself. A witch was supposed to like flying, not scared of it. She wasn't a witch, she was an accident.**

" **Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.**

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **Want to talk about it?"**

**Hermione sighed, and then explained what had happened during her first flying lesson. When she was finished, Severus patted her shoulder.**

" **I could teach you how to fly," he said.**

**Hermione looked at him, shocked and surprised.**

" **Really!"**

**Severus nodded.**

" **We have all Christmas break," Severus pointed out. " Before long, you'll be as good as Potter."**

**Hermione smiled and then decided to give it a go.**

**After breakfast, Severus led Hermione out onto the chilly grounds, the Bluebottle broom in his hand. Hermione was a bit afraid of this, but Severus had told her that he would make sure that he didn't let her fall. She appreciated it and told him so.**

" **Now I want you to mount it and I'll go along the back."**

**Hermione put her leg over the broom, feeling the charm that was placed on it, activate. Severus stepped in the back and then after warning her to hold on, he kicked off the ground, and soon they were up in the air. Hermione held on for dear life, but Severus made sure that she didn't fall. For the next several hours John watched as Severus taught her how to dive, turn, twist, and do all sorts of things. By the time they landed, Hermione felt much more confident about flying then she had in her life.**

" **Well I must admit that I've never met a witch that didn't know how to fly," he told them.**

" **I'm not exactly a big fan of it!" Hermione stated. " I flew only once, but it wasn't that high."**

**John grinned.**

" **Well I'm glad that he still knows a few things," he told her, which made Severus go a little pink.**

**Hermione wrote to Harry, telling him about what had happened, and that Severus taught her how to fly. When the owl left, she went right back on continuing her flying lessons. Hermione was bound and determined to prove that she was a witch that could fly and not a witch that couldn't. On the last day of the holiday, they both packed their bags and trunks, Hermione gave John a hug, and then they left.**

" **So how did you like Prince Manor?" Severus asked, as the manor disappeared from sight.**

" **It was wonderful!" Hermione stated. " And thanks for everything that you did for me."**

" **It was nothing!"**

**Hermione shook her head, and then said, " No, it was everything!"**


	30. Hermione's Late Gift

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Hermione's Late Gift**

**When Hermione and Severus arrived back at Hogwarts, it sounded as though it was about to rain, so they hurried inside. Hermione had Dobby take their things down and then she went to change into her school robes. By the time she had returned, the hall was filling up with students. Hermione quickly found Harry and Ron, and settled between them.**

" **I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts," Remus told them, as the last students sat down. " I'm most pleased to have our Herbology teacher back. Now Filch has left us for good, which I know most of you will be most pleased about."**

**Everyone in the school clapped, including the Slytherins.**

" **Yes, yes, I know," Remus went on. " Tonight I'm most pleased to welcome Petunia Dursley as our Caretaker."**

**Everyone looked around and then saw a very thin women standing next to the side door. She looked very defeated and very sad. Hermione had only seen her once, and that was when she first left Harry at the end of her first year. She didn't look like that, but then again, times had changed.**

" **Now she will be patrolling the halls and I do hope that none of you break the rules," Remus went on. " Now lets eat."**

**And the table filled with food.**

" **Well it looks like it was your Aunt Petunia!" Ron said**

" **I guess!" Harry said, putting chicken on his plate.**

" **So have you gotten the chance to talk to her?" Hermione asked Harry.**

**Harry shook his head.**

" **Oh, Ron, I hear that your going out with Luna Lovegood!" Hermione said.**

**Ron groaned which made Harry laugh.**

" **Harry, I told you not to tell anyone."**

**Harry laughed even harder and soon Hermione joined in.**

**When dinner was over, Hermione joined up with Petunia, in patrolling the halls. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk and that was fine with Hermione. She knew that Petunia was still upset about all that had happened. But she figured that if she presented herself in a friendly manor, then she might get a few answers.**

" **Are you okay?" Hermione asked.**

**Petunia said nothing, but all this did was fill Hermione with determination. She decided another tact.**

" **I heard your son is almost out of Smeltings," Hermione said. " Are you going to see him graduate?"**

**Petunia shook her head.**

" **I'm sorry to hear that!" Hermione told her, looking very bad for her. " But why not? I mean, he's your son after all."**

" **H-He doesn't want me around," Petunia finally mumbled.**

**Hermione looked at her.**

" **And why's that?"**

**Petunia stopped and looked down at the stone floor.**

" **I've raised him to believe that people that were different, were freaks. Now I discover that I've got magic and now he's spitting everything back at me."**

**Hermione bit her lip.**

" **I lied to Harry when I said that Lily was the only person that got a letter, I got one too, but I didn't want to go. I didn't want people to see me as something different."**

" **And so you lost your talent."**

**Petunia nodded.**

" **Or at least, I thought I did," Petunia clarified. " It came back up when I needed it the most."**

" **Do you think that your son's children might have magic, when they're born."**

**Petunia shrugged her shoulders.**

" **I don't know about anything, anymore," she told her. " Um…I want to thank you for something."**

" **What?"**

" **For listening, that was the greatest gift of all."**

**Hermione grinned and Petunia returned it.**

**A/N: Most people might not think that listening is a gift, but listening and understanding is the greatest gift of them all.**


	31. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw**

**The match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff took place two days after the start-of-term. Gryffindor won, though only by ten points. This worried Harry and the others, who knew that Hufflepuff had a good, lead due to the new Head. All three of them worked hard on all the extra work that their Professors had given them, and Hermione, thanks to the enchanted robes, and the fact that Draco was still not around (his classes were filled by Remus), life was good.**

**However, John's words came back to her, and she knew that soon her and her husband would have to find not only names for them, but also godparents. Hermione knew that nothing bad would happen to them, but she just wanted them to have the same thing that Harry had at one time.**

" **I don't know why your worried about the whole godparent thing," Severus said, when Hermione told her what they had to be working on.**

"**I know, but I want to have it out-of-the way."**

" **Whatever you say, dear," Severus said.**

**Hermione let out a small intake of air, and then got started on her plans.**

**The next morning Hermione caught sight of the Gryffindors practicing for their match against Ravenclaw. Hermione knew for a fact that the Slytherins, who were playing against Hufflepuff due to both their loses, couldn't get permission to practice do to the fact that their Head wasn't around. Most people had started to believe that Draco had fallen under the curse of the job, like so many others. Hermione figured that he just didn't want to be around people anymore.**

**She turned her attention back to the castle and headed down the long corridor to her favorite haunt, the library. However she didn't get that far. Luna had come rushing over, looking very upset.**

" **What's wrong?" Hermione asked.**

" **I went to see Madam Pomfrey, because I'm still ill, and she says that I'm pregnant."**

**Hermione stared.**

" **What!"**

**Luna nodded.**

" **I don't know what to do?" **

**Hermione also didn't know what to do. She didn't think that Luna and Ron's relationship had gotten as far as the physical. And she told Luna this.**

" **I know, but I thought that he had use a charm to keep me from getting pregnant. He told me that he had."**

**Hermione snorted. Ron wouldn't know that charm if his life depended on it.**

" **What should I do?"**

**Hermione sighed, figuring that her day had officially gotten bad.**

" **Look, I'll tell Ron and ask him several questions," Hermione said. " Then I'll get to the bottom of it."**

" **Well it better be soon, because Madam Pomfrey is sending Mrs. Weasley a letter, telling her."**

**Hermione groaned, her day had just gotten worse.**

" **I promise that I will."**

**And she hurried as fast as her swollen legs could take her.**

**Hermione arrived at the pitch, just as Harry was telling the team that they were practicing a new move. Hermione pulled out her wand and soon her voice boomed across the stadium. The entire team turned and looked at her. **

" **I really need to see Ron," she told Harry.**

" **Why?"**

**Hermione rolled her eyes.**

" **Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."**

" **So what's going on?" Ron asked, when they were outside the pitch.**

**Hermione told him what Luna had told her and when she got to the part that she was pregnant, his face went white. Hermione knew that he wasn't prepared for something like this, heck; she wasn't prepared for something like this.**

" **And she's saying that I'm the father."**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Well, I'm not!" Ron said. " Charlie warned me that women lie about being pregnant so that they can get married to the dumb fool."**

**Hermione at once got mad.**

" **Ron, I don't think she's lying," she told him. " I think that Luna is pregnant."**

**Ron huffed at that.**

" **Well I don't believe it and you can tell her that," he said.**

**Then he went back inside the pitch.**

" **Well, I never!" she muttered.**

**And turned and returned to the school.**

**Three days later, Mrs. Weasley sent the Howler to Ron. Hermione had warned Harry that it would be in the post and so both weren't present when Ron got his ears chewed off. By the time that Howler was done, everyone knew that Ron and Luna were going out, and that Ron was the father of Luna's baby. Mr. Weasley had sent a letter telling Ron that he was going to marry Luna, to protect the family honor, as he called it.**

" **But I don't want to marry her," Ron said.**

" **Well, your going to have to," Harry told him. " Unless you want to never return home."**

**Ron blanched at those words.**

" **I do feel sorry for poor Ron," Hermione said to Severus, after dinner.**

" **Why?"**

" **Because it happened and I feel like something just isn't right about all this."**

**Severus looked at her.**

" **What do you mean?"**

**Hermione shrugged her shoulders.**

" **I don't know, I just have this feeling."**

**February came around and the Gryffindors had their match against Ravenclaw. Slytherin had won and so the Gryffindors, if they won this match, would have to face them, if they should beat Ravenclaw as well. Hermione and Severus did attend this one so that Hermione could show support for Ron in his time of trouble. However, the Slytherins made if very hard for Ron to even protect the posts, but Harry caught the Snitch, and that's all that mattered.**


	32. Rowena's Necklace

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Rowena's Necklace**

**As things got worse for Ron in the guilty department, things got better for Hermione. An owl delivered all of Severus mother's effects and they both spent the next week looking through them all. Most had photos of Severus as a baby, which he threatened to kill Hermione if she ever put them out. Hermione vowed she never would. **

**Petunia started to get into the swing of things at Hogwarts, but one thing she decided that she wasn't going to do, and that was settle in Filches old quarters. She still like things neat and clean and no one at Hogwarts would change that about her. On Friday, when the morning post arrived, a small package was delivered to Hermione. When she took it, she saw that it was addressed to someone at Gringotts. Hermione opened it and read:**

**Dear Mrs. Snape,**

**Your father left this in a special vault. He thought that some plan could be used for it. Please take it and good luck.**

**Flur Weasley**

" **So what is it?" Harry asked.**

" **I don't know!"**

**Hermione opened the box and saw a copper and blue necklace. It looked very pretty and very old. Hermione held it up to the light, and then she had Harry place it around her neck. At once it felt warm, but then the warmth disappeared and it felt perfectly normal.**

" **Wait until I show Remus," Hermione said. " I'll see you in Charms."**

**And before Harry could say anything, she was gone.**

**When Hermione entered the Headmaster's office, Remus almost dropped the mug that he was holding. The necklace flashed in the sunlight and Hermione almost heard the gasp that came from his throat.**

" **Where did you find that necklace?" Remus asked before Hermione could ask him how he liked it.**

**Hermione frowned at him.**

" **My dad left it to me before he died," Hermione answered. " Why do you want to know?"**

**Remus took a deep breath, and then said, " Hermione, that's Rowena Ravenclaws necklace! It has been lost for five hundred years."**

**Hermione went pale at those words. **

" **What again?"**

" **Hermione, that is Ravenclaws necklace," he repeated. " No one knows what happened to it, not even the former Lord Voldemort. That's why he wasn't after it. Hermione, how could your father, a Muggle have this necklace in his possession?"**

" **I don't know?" Hermione said, frowning at him. " Look if you want it, then I'll give it to you."**

**Remus held out his hands.**

" **The necklace does belong to you," he told her. " However, I must ask you if it felt warm or hot?"**

" **Warm!"**

**Remus let out a sigh of relief.**

" **Why?"**

" **Because only the heir of Ravenclaw would became to feel the warmth of the necklace, a non-heir would get burned by it."**

**Hermione went pale again.**

" **Remus, there is no way that I'm the heir of Ravenclaw," Hermione said. " I'm Muggleborn, that's all."**

**Remus shook his head.**

" **Hermione, you're the heir of Ravenclaw!" he told her. " That would explain everything."**

**Hermione looked at him, not knowing what to say.**

**It took a long time to get Hermione to return to her quarters. She sat there at the table, trying to process the information that had been given to her. How could she, a Muggleborn witch, be a direct relation to Rowena Ravenclaw? There was no way this could be. **

**An owl arrived for her, asking her why she hadn't been in Charms. It was from Professor Flintchly, but Hermione just threw it away and went back thinking. Around lunch, Severus dropped it to put some papers away, and almost went past Hermione. He only noticed that she was there when he turned to leave.**

" **What's wrong?" Severus asked, noticing that she was sulky. " I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"**

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **Want to talk about it?" **

**Hermione lifted her head and showed him the necklace that almost sent Remus to the hospital wing. Severus gasped when he saw it, and then sat down.**

" **How did you get that necklace?" **

" **Dad had it put in a vault and Bill's wife sent it to me," Hermione explained. " What am I suppose to do? Remus says that I'm the heir of Ravenclaw. I know I almost went into Ravenclaw, but I didn't think that it meant anything."**

**Hermione put her head back down and looked at the door.**

" **Hermione, Remus knows about the heirs and about what they had," Severus said. " I'm sure that he's certain that you're the heir of Ravenclaw."**

**Hermione turned to him.**

" **But I'm Muggleborn!" Hermione countered. " There is no way that I'm an heir."**

**Severus sighed.**

" **Don't worry about it to much," he told her. " Just don't wear that necklace around the school, or soon everyone will know. Keep it in the family."**

**He then got up and left. Hermione left a few minutes later, this time, without the necklace.**


	33. Harry's Wedding

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Harry's Wedding**

**Hermione had a lot to think about over the next several days. She didn't even notice what other people were doing or the lives they were leading. One morning she entered the Great Hall to find it decked in white. Hermione looked around at the four house tables, which had little fringes of white. White silk, white satin, white everything.**

" **W-What's going on?" Hermione asked. " Who's getting married?"**

" **Harry is!" Minerva said. " Why, didn't you hear?"**

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **Where have you been?"**

" **I don't know!" Hermione answered.**

" **Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked Professor Brown.**

" **What?"**

" **Where have I been?"**

**Lavender looked at her, confused.**

" **I mean, I walk into the Great Hall and its getting prepared for a wedding, and I didn't know that, and then I find out that its Harry's wedding, and I didn't even know about that. Where have I gone wrong?"**

" **You haven't gone wrong anywhere, you've just been thinking about so many things, and things have passed you by."**

" **But why didn't Harry tell me, he always tells me things?"**

**Lavender sighed.**

" **Well its all part of growing up," Lavender explained. " Harry is doing his own thing and you've got your own thing. Soon you'll move on and you won't even know what the other person is doing, which will be fine with you."**

" **No it won't!" Hermione muttered.**

**Lavender grinned at her.**

" **Trust me, it will be."**

**When Hermione returned to her quarters Tonks was helping out with getting everything ready for next month's delivery. Tonks was already looking as though she would give birth at any moment and she seemed happy about that.**

" **Did you know that Harry is getting married?" Hermione asked her, as soon as she stepped in.**

**Tonks looked at her, and nodded.**

" **I bet Ginny is going to be so happy!" Hermione muttered. " And me, I'm the only one that didn't even know about it."**

" **She will!" Tonks said. " She's going to make a wonderful bride!"**

**Hermione lowered herself slowly in the chair. She looked glum and depressed.**

" **Look, Harry tried to tell you that he was getting married, but you were off in your own little world," Tonks said. " I guess after telling you ten times, he gave up."**

" **Who's going to be there?"**

" **Everyone, except you."**

**Hermione at once looked outraged. How dare Harry not invite her to his own wedding.**

" **He tried to drop off the invitation, but you never answered the door, so he gave up."**

**Hermione muttered to herself.**

"**Look, I'll see if he still wants to invite you," Tonks told her. " And if so, then I'll see you there."**

**Hermione didn't have a good day, for the rest of the day. She listened as everyone talked about how wonderful the bride was going to be. The Slytherins were saying that she was only marrying him because he was famous. Hermione didn't like this, and at once told Ginny.**

" **Well I don't care what they say," Ginny said. " Were in love, and that's all that matters."**

**Hermione wished it was as easy as that.**

**Harry dropped off the invitation to his wedding after she came back from Ancient Runes. Hermione was very grateful that he was inviting her and apologized about what she had done.**

" **Its all right!" he told her. " And thanks for defending my soon-to-be wife."**

**Hermione gave him a small smile, and then said, " it was nothing."**

**On the day of Harry's wedding, Minerva told them that she had special quarters for them, to which Harry was glad about. The wedding took place in the Great Hall and was very emotional, especially for Minerva. She cried into Remus's chest and looked very unMinervalike.**

" **I wonder if she's that emotional?" Ron asked, once the wedding was over.**

" **I hope not," Hermione said.**

**Severus was the only one that didn't go to the wedding. He explained that he felt out-of-place among all those that had supported the Potters through the years. When Hermione asked him why, he sited what he had done.**

" **I heard part of the prophecy, I had no business at Harry's wedding."**

**Hermione felt bad for him, but then she laid a plate before him.**

" **From the wedding," she told him, as he unwrapped it. " I thought you might like to have some of the food."**

" **Thanks!" said Severus, as he dived in.**

**On Monday, Harry and Ginny weren't in lessons. Remus explained, when Hermione approached him, that they were on their honeymoon and removed from the burden of having to go to lessons.**

" **How long do you think it will last?" Hermione asked him.**

**Remus looked at her.**

" **Sorry, a lot of people give their input about how long the marriage will last, it's a Muggle thing."**

" **I give it until the end of time," Remus answered.**

" **Me too!" Hermione said. " Nothing can possibly go wrong to ruin their marriage."**

**Hermione didn't know how wrong she would soon be.**


	34. Happy Valentines Day

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Happy Valentines Day**

**Valentines day, a day that neither Severus and Hermione ever wanted to celebrate, came to Hogwarts and soon the school was filled with sweethearts exchanging presents of candy and flowers. Hermione had gone to Hogsmead to get her husband candy and flowers and was surprised, when she gave them, that he had some for her.**

" **Thanks!" Hermione muttered, going very pink. " I-I love it!"**

" **Thanks!" said Severus, going pink as well.**

" **Hay why don't you two just say you love each other," said Ginny, who was now laughing her head off. " The world isn't going to end you know."**

**And she was gone before Severus could tell her off.**

" **She's quick, must of learned that from-"**

" **I love you!" Hermione cut in, saying it before she lost her nerve.**

**Severus blinked, then stared.**

" **Y-You mean it?" he asked her.**

**Hermione nodded, the pink going all the way her neck.**

" **I-I-"**

**He trailed off.**

" **I love you," whispered Remus from the corner.**

**Severus turned and glared at him.**

" **Sorry, just trying to help."**

" **Are you trying to tell me that you love me, just nod your head?"**

**Severus turned and nodded, Hermione smiled**

" **I'm not use to telling people how I feel," Severus said. " So it's going to be a little hard."**

" **Don't worry, I'll give you all the time in the world."**

**They wrapped their arms around each other, the world at peace. Of course, Ron, who groaned out loud, broke that peace.**

" **Oh this is stupid!" he told them. " Everyone else has love, but me."**

**Everyone laughed at his very red face.**

" **So how did you like Valentines day?" Tonks asked Hermione the next morning.**

" **It was wonderful!" Hermione said, grinning. " I got him some of that enchanted chocolate that Ron accidentally ingested. Quiet an interesting night!" **

**Tonks roared with laughter, which made Hermione giggle.**

" **So you like being married?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **As long as your with someone that you love and want to be with, then I think your marriage will last a long time."**

" **Thanks!" **

**Several days later Hermione and Tonks visited Madam Pomfrey, who checked them over. She was very pleased with how the pregnancies were going. Both women were pleased as well, and when the Matron told them to come back next week, they nodded, and left. As soon as they were gone, Remus and Severus entered.**

" **Well?"**

" **No problems," Madam Pomfrey reported. " Next month will be quiet something!"**

" **Can we be there?"**

**Madam Pomfrey nodded.**


	35. Deliveries

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Deliveries **

**The month of February passed quickly, to quickly, for Hermione's liking. She was starting to get nervous and crabby. She wanted to have these children and have them now. She went to Madam Pomfrey every week, and all she told her was that she was fine and that her children would be healthy.**

" **But when can I have them?" she had asked.**

" **When your body tells you to," Madam Pomfrey answered.**

**This didn't make Hermione feel any better.**

**It continued like this for the first two weeks of March. Hermione couldn't do her work because she was worried about when she would have her children. All the Professors understood and told her that they would give her until the end of next month to complete them. One day, Severus informed Hermione that he had to go to a staff meeting.**

" **When will you be back?" **

" **In a few hours," he told her.**

**He then kissed her on the forehead and left.**

**Hermione went into the bedroom and laid down. She tried to go to sleep, to speed up his return, but she tossed and turned. Hermione bit her lip and then getting up, she went over to the fireplace. She threw some Floo Powder and stuck her head in.**

" **Ginny could you please come and visit me," she asked.**

**There was silence then, " Be there." Hermione pulled her head out and went to unlock the door. As she headed back, she felt a horrible pain go through her. It was small, but she felt it. Hermione almost moaned with frustration, then she felt another. Hermione managed to get back to bed, but ten minutes later it came again, and that's when her water broke.**

" **Oh great," she said. " Now they want to come into the world."**

**She laid down and felt the contractions going through her. Hermione screamed in pain just as Ginny walked in. She took one look at what was happening and at once came to her assistance.**

" **Please help me," she begged.**

" **I can't!" Ginny said.**

" **What about…oh gods…what about Madam Pomfrey?"**

" **She's with Tonks," Ginny said.**

**Hermione took a deep breath and then started to push. When she stopped, she turned to Ginny.**

" **Look, you've got to help me with this," Hermione said. " My husband is at a staff meeting and won't be…oh gods…back for several hours." **

" **All right!" Ginny said. " What do I do?"**

" **Okay, now I want you to watch what happens," Hermione instructed. " I'm going to push and all you have to do is make sure that the first baby is not coming out, feet first."**

" **Okay."**

**Hermione gave another push, then rested. For the next twenty minutes, Ginny watched as Hermione pushed and pushed. It was murder on her, but she knew that women always gave birth and always would.**

" **Could you get some water and wipe some of this sweat off," Hermione said. " It's burning my eyes."**

**Ginny rushed to do as Hermione instructed and wiped the sweat off her face.**

" **Thanks!" **

**Ginny nodded and went back to where she was.**

**Meanwhile Remus was waiting outside the hospital wing. He had fainted when he saw his wife giving birth, and when he came to, he had to be taken outside.**

" **I'll tell you when she's given birth," Madam Pomfrey told him.**

**Then she closed the door.**

**An hour later, Harry came rushing towards them. He looked worried and confused.**

" **Do you know where Ginny's at?" Harry asked.**

" **No!" Remus answered. " Why?"**

" **Well, she told me that she was leaving to visit Hermione, but hasn't returned."**

" **Well, I'm sure that she's still there," Remus said. " Want to wait and see my children?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

" **I'll wait until I find Ginny, thanks anyway."**

**And he was gone.**

" **Come on, Hermione," Ginny called, as the head came out. " One more push."**

**Hermione gave one last push and the baby came out. Ginny cleaned it up and at once it started to cry. **

" **A baby girl!" Ginny announced.**

**Hermione cried so hard that she didn't even feel the next set of contractions. Suddenly the next one let her know that she wasn't done yet. Ginny laid the baby down and went back to help Hermione out. Five minutes later the second baby came out. Ginny did the same thing, and then helped to deliver the third one. Hermione laid back, her body feeling very drained and empty. Ginny disappeared into the babies' room and returned with several articles of clothes, diapers, and other things.**

" **The second one was a boy and the third was a girl," Ginny reported.**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said, thickly. " I'm so tired!"**

" **Want to see them?"**

**Hermione nodded and Ginny brought them over one by one. Hermione cried for joy and so did Ginny.**


	36. Naming

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Naming**

**Harry banged on the Snape's door and when it opened he was greeted by a very bloody Ginny. He stared at her, but she put a finger to her lips, and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to Hermione's room, where her and the three babies were sound asleep.**

" **When?" Harry whispered.**

" **Ten minutes ago," Ginny whispered back. " Lets leave her alone."**

**Harry nodded and they both left the room.**

**When they were clear of their quarters, they both raced to the staff room, where Minerva was just closing the meeting. Harry banged on the door and Professor Brown opened it. She gasped at Ginny's bloody robes.**

" **Professor, Hermione has given birth!" she blurted out.**

**There was a banging sound and Severus rushed out. Ginny and Harry followed suit, Ginny telling him that Hermione and the babies were fast asleep. He stopped and slowly opened the door. Hermione was still asleep when they entered, but slowly woke up when she heard Severus enter.**

" **Hello!" Hermione said weakly. " Sorry about getting you-"**

" **Its all right," he muttered. " Why don't you get some sleep and we'll get you to Madam Pomfrey in the morning."**

**Hermione nodded and went back to sleep.**

**Severus thanked Ginny for what she did, and cleaned her up with a wave of his wand. Ginny smiled and then left, Harry following suit. Severus took the couch in the living area, but a few hours later woke up. Three sets of lungs were erupting and the owners wanted attention. He walked in and fed them. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, but fell asleep again.**

**The next morning Madam Pomfrey arrived to check Hermione over. She closed the door and then giving her several potions and casting several Healing Charms, she said that she was fit to visit the rest of the world.**

" **Thanks!" said Hermione.**

**She gave her a small smile and was just about to leave when Hermione called her back.**

" **Did Tonks have her children yet?"**

" **She sure did!" the Matron said, grinning. " Six healthy children! Three boys and three girls!"**

**Hermione felt a cloud of contentment. All was well.**

**Harry, Ron, and Ginny came to visit Hermione. Even though Severus wasn't a fan of his children being hugged and looked over, he saw that Hermione didn't mind, so he didn't speak of it. Ron wanted to know who their godparents were, Harry wanted to know what she had decided to call them.**

" **Well I get to call the girls whatever I want, but Severus gets to name the boy," Hermione said. " And I think the position of godmother should go to Ginny. She helped me deliver them when I didn't think that anyone would come and help me. She's a true friend!"**

**Ginny went really pink, but both Harry and Ron smiled.**

" **Thanks!" Ginny said.**

" **No problem!" **

" **So what are you going to name the girls?" Harry asked.**

" **Well I want to name to oldest Raven and the other girl Cornelia."**

" **And I think Godric would be the perfect choice for a son's name," Severus said. " What do you think? Godric, as in Godric Gryffindor."**

**All three of them laughed.**

" **It sounds like to me you want your son to be in Gryffindor," Harry commented.**

**Severus grinned at him.**

" **Well, I must admit that Gryffindors aren't half bad!" he stated, making Hermione smile.**

" **No, their not!" Ron answered.**

**Hermione slept well that day, thanks to Dobby and Winky helping out. Raven, Cornelia, and Godric were enchanted to sleep for a certain number of hours a day. This gave Hermione plenty of time to rest and do a little of the homework that she had missed. Tonks announced that she had named her children Penny, Charlie, James, Sirius, Lily, and Martha.**

" **Wonderful names!" Minerva said.**

" **Thanks!" Tonks answered.**

**The thing that also made it even better was Minerva announcing that both Tonks and Hermione's children were born with magic. However, Pansy roared with rage when she found out and not once did Hermione suspect that there would be trouble. She was just happy to of made it through.**

" **I'm going to get them," she vowed. " I'm going to ruin their lives, make them wish they never got together."**

" **What is your plan, Pansy?"**

**Pansy grinned evilly.**

" **Leave it to me," she said. " I know what I'm doing!"**

**That person believed her.**

**On Monday Hermione arrived for her first lesson since she had gone into labor. Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was still taught by Remus, only went over what they had so far learned.**

" **Now it's important that you realized that this is all going to be on that test," he told them.**

**Hermione raised her hand.**

" **Yes!"**

" **When do we get our N.E.W.T's?"**

" **Two days after you take your exams," Remus answered. " It's a lot different then your O.W.L! The reason its like that is so that Hogwarts knows who to allow to have a graduation parchment and who not to."**

**Ron raised his hand.**

" **Yes!"**

" **Has anyone had to repeat?"**

" **Not that I know of," Remus answered.**

**When the bell rang, which Remus gave them a two-roll essay on Shielding Hexes, they all left. Hermione stayed behind to hand in the work that she had completed. He accepted it and with a small wave, she left.**

" **So how is Snape taking fatherhood?" Harry asked.**

" **He's taking it well, a little to well."**

**Harry stared at her.**

" **What do you mean?"**

**Hermione laughed.**

" **He's not letting anyone see them," Hermione said. " He lets Dobby and Winky watch them, but McGonagall told me that he won't let her in to see them. He's turned into a possessive monster!"**

**Harry laughed at the sudden image of Severus fighting anyone off with an iron poker.**

" **Imagine what will happen if you have more."**

**Hermione laughed as well.**

**That afternoon when they arrived in Advance Herbology, Severus was waiting on them. He took the role, and then started to hand out sheets of parchment. When Hermione got hers, she saw that it was a list of all the plants that they had covered.**

" **I want you to pick one, grow it, and if its still alive, then I will grade it," he told them. " If its dead, well you know what kind of grade you'll get. You will circle the plant that you want to grow, and hand it back in. I will come around with everything that you need."**

**The students all took out their ink and quills and started to look over the list of plants that he had listed. Hermione chose the Bell Plant and Harry also chose it as well. The students then did as they were told and Severus came around with everything they needed. Once the bell rang, Hermione handed the homework in that she had completed, and giving her husband a kiss, she left.**


	37. Godric Attacks

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Godric Attacks**

**That night a figure walked the halls of Hogwarts, something shiny in its hand. He had been summoned by Pansy to get rid of not only the Lupin's children, but the Snape's as well. He personally believed that the children deserved to die, to stop the pollution before it started. He entered the wing and at once went to where Tonks had her children. Suddenly he heard noises and hid in a closet.**

" **Are you sure they're going to be fine," said the voice of Severus.**

" **Positive!" said Madam Pomfrey. " The Ministry needs to make sure that what Minerva said was correct."**

" **And why wouldn't it be?"**

" **Don't look at me," Madam Pomfrey said. " Its not my rules."**

**He watched as she laid the children down and then they both left. He waited five minutes, to make sure that no one was going to enter, and came out. He walked over to where Godric was at and brought the knife down. However, before he made contact, Godric transformed into a huge snake. It raised its hood, and struck. **

**He was dead before he hit the ground.**

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being so short, but that was all that I could come up with. The next chapter will be longer.**


	38. The Power of Revenge

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Power Of Revenge**

**The funeral for Draco Malfoy took place a week later. Everyone wasn't sad that he was gone and both Severus and Hermione felt as though a horrible chapter of their lives was over. The only person that was sad that Draco was gone, was his wife, who was now a widow. She glared at the Snape's and the Lupin's, planning her revenge. She knew revenge took time and with her brains, she would have no problem completing her task.**

**Pansy was allowed to stay at Hogwarts to complete the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As the weeks past and April started, filling the air with fine weather, Severus and Hermione were starting to make plans to have more children. They had planned everything, but unknown to them Pansy intended on making it her own special moment. She would ruin two families, and get her revenge in the cruelest way. She waited and soon darkness didn't just fall on the castle, but on Hermione Snape as well.**

**The next morning, things moved the way that it should. Hermione thanked her husband for a wonderful night and then left to head off to Charms. Professor Fletchley continued his talk on Weather Charms. He had told them before he started on this area that it would come up on their N.E.W.T's. It seemed that's all they talked about.**

" **I wish they would just shut up about the N.E.W.T's," Ron muttered. " So how was everything last night?"**

" **Well!"**

" **Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Ron said. " At least someone is going to have a wonderful future. I'm stuck with Loony Lovegood."**

**Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him. This was the thousandth time that he complained about the person that he was being forced to marry, and it was getting a bit boring.**

" **Look, Ron!" Hermione said. " Your parents have strong morals, like me and Severus do. You have to marry her because you did her wrong."**

" **I didn't do her wrong," Ron snapped. " Trust me, when that baby is born, it won't look anything like me."**

" **Want to place a bet?"**

" **Your on, Harry."**

**Hermione again rolled her eyes and left the boys to it. For the rest of the day, Hermione held down the bout of morning sickness. She was excited that she had this condition, which hadn't happened the first time she was pregnant. Finally when the last class ended, she hurried off to see Madam Pomfrey.**

" **Well it looks like another batch of Snape's might be making their appearance!" she told her.**

**Hermione at once felt giddy.**

" **I hope so!" Hermione said. " Severus loves fatherhood and wants to experience again."**

**Madam Pomfrey smiled at her.**

" **I'm glad that he's found something to cherish."**

" **Me too!" Hermione said, beaming.**

**When she left, with instructions that she was to return in a week to make sure that it held, she went down to the Great Hall and tried to hold down something. However, her body rejected food and she decided to return to her quarters and have Dobby fetch her some sea biscuits.**

" **Very well Mistress Snape."**

**And he was gone.**


	39. Hermione's Surprise

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Hermione's Surprise**

**When Hermione returned to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey at once saw her. She waved her wand over and at once told her that she was pregnant. Hermione felt a wave of joy passing over her. Soon Godric, Cornelia, and Raven would have siblings to play with and harass. Madam Pomfrey ordered her to put her skirt down and then gave her the usual set if directions.**

" **Just follow them and everything will be all right."**

" **Thanks!" Hermione said.**

**And she left.**

**Severus was busy having dinner with the rest of the staff when Hermione walked up and handed him a note. He at once opened it and read what she had written. Suddenly he had her in his arms, twirling her around. The students all stared, but he didn't care, he was finally happy.**

" **So having more brutes?" Pansy asked, the next morning.**

**Hermione looked at her.**

" **I heard from the students," Pansy clarified. " And I don't think its right."**

**Hermione glared at her. Pansy loved to take wonderful moments and turn them into something else.**

" **Well I don't care what you say," Hermione said. " I'm going to continue to have children until I can't have them anymore."**

**Pansy grinned.**

" **Well I'm sure that your husband will really love them," she said.**

**And before Hermione could figure out what she was saying, she was gone.**

**Hermione didn't tell Severus what Pansy had said to her. She knew that Pansy would do anything to make her life miserable because she had what the witch wanted, magical children. When May started, Hermione spent so much time working on her homework and studying for her N.E.W.T's that soon she forgot what the Professor had told her. One day, after she had finished with her notes for Ancient Runes, Ginny cornered her. She looked happy and excited.**

" **I just found out from Madam Pomfrey that I'm pregnant," Ginny said.**

" **That's great!" Hermione said.**

**Ginny beamed. Hermione knew that Ginny would be a good mother.**

**When Hermione cornered Severus, she told him what Ginny had told her. Unlike Hermione, he wasn't exactly happy about the idea that a Potter was coming into the world. Hermione knew that he and Harry had overcome a lot of things that had been there since the moment that Harry had walked into Hogwarts, starting with the living conditions that Harry had been forced into. But there was always be the desire for the Potter line to die, a line that had caused him nothing but pain.**

" **Look, I'm sure that his son or daughter won't cause you any problems."**

**Severus huffed at that.**

" **I doubt that!"**

**Hermione gave him a stern look, and in the end he agreed that he would be supportive.**

" **Good!" Hermione said. " Because he's going to be our children's godfather."**

**Severus fainted.**

" **I swear that man has fainted through most of my marriage," Hermione said to Ginny, leaving the hospital wing. " I'm surprised that he didn't faint when the children were born."**

"**Me too!" Ginny said. " So why did he faint like that in the first place?"**

**Hermione grinned.**

" **Because I told him that I was making Harry, his children's godfather."**

**Ginny shook her head.**

" **That figures!"**


	40. Dumbledore's First Deathday

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Dumbledore's First Deathday**

**In June invitations arrived for the students to attend Dumbledore's first Deathday party. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been to one, but thanks to Peeves, they really hadn't enjoyed it. Fawks would be there and so would be a hundred ghosts. Most of the students did come, but some didn't. Hermione fought her illness to come so that she could support him.**

" **Hello, Hermione," said the Headmasters voice.**

**Hermione smiled at him and said hello as well.**

**"I heard that you had three wonderful childern."**

**Hermione nodded.**

**"Well I believe that Severus will make a fine father," Dumbledore told her. "So any idea on how your going to prove that he's innocent?"**

**Hermione thought this over, and then decided that the best way was to produce something that had been written between him and Dumbledore.**

**"Well I was thinking about some written proof," Hermione said. "Maybe there's something that you have that might help."**

**Dumbledore thought this over.**

**"I do have a diary that I used to list everything that me and Severus said," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that you can use that."**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem," Dumbledore said.**

**Then he drifted away.**

**Hermione after that moment started to really enjoy herself. She saw Moaning Myrtle dancing with the ghost of Neville Longbottom. For the first time they seem happy. Hermione danced a few numbers with Harry and Ron, and then Ron went off and complained about his future to someone that he thought would care.**

**"I wish he would stop telling people his woes."**

**"Me too!" Harry said. "It's really getting on my nerves."**

**"So when is the wedding?"**

**"Next week," Harry said. "Luna isn't to happy about it, but she understands why the Weasley's are doing it."**

**"Do you think they'll get along?"**

**Harry sighed.**

**"I hope so."**

**They left the Deathday party and following Remus, returned to the Headmaster's office. Both of them were looking for anything that might be considered a diary. Finally Remus found something and opening it up he saw a list of entries that Dumbledore had made starting in Harry's sixth year.**

**"Hay look at this," Harry said, fingering the lines. "Severus talked to Dumbledore about who he thought the Dark Lord wanted Draco to kill. Dumbledore never wrote that he was told that it was him."**

**"So Severus didn't know."**

**Harry nodded.**

**"Well, it seems that even with Severus becoming Voldemort's right hand man, that he still didn't completly trust him."**

**"I agree, Remus," Hermione said. "And now all we have to do is show this and my husband is free."**

**Harry shook his head. Severus was like Sirius. A prisoner of Azkaban.**


	41. Ron's Wedding

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Ron's Wedding**

**Hermione sent the diary to the Ministry, with hopes that they would read it and it would prove that Severus didn't know that Dumbledore was suppose to die, and that he deserved all the charge to be cleared from his record. Meanwhile, the castle was getting ready for another wedding, this time, between two people that didn't want to get married. Mrs. Weasley had arrived to see how things were going and Flur and Bill were present for everything.**

**Hermione showed the babies off and told them that she was expecting again. Everyone, but Mrs. Weasley like this. Hermione sensed this at once, though she couldn't understand why Mrs. Weasley didn't want her to have them.**

" **Don't worry about her," Mr. Weasley told her, when she told him what she had seen. " Molly gets like that."**

" **But why?"**

" **I have no idea," Mr. Weasley answered. " But I think it might be due to the fact that she thinks that you had your children for poor reasons."**

" **And why's that?"**

**Mr. Weasley shrugged his shoulders.**

**Two days later Ron and Luna were married. It was a small wedding, not as fancy as the Potter wedding had been, and Severus did show up for it. Hermione didn't understand why, but she didn't dare ask. It was only after most of the guests were talking, did Severus pull Hermione to the side and explain.**

" **I sense dark magic!" he told her.**

" **What! Where?"**

" **Not here, in her!"**

**He pointed to Luna, who was chatting with Minerva.**

" **What do you mean by that?"**

" **I don't know!" Severus said, looking frustrated. " But I think we should keep an eye on that child of hers."**

" **And why?"**

" **Because I don't trust it!" he answered, and then he moved on.**

**After the wedding was over, which Ron said that he wanted to continue to stay in Gryffindor tower, the guests left, and Hermione was able to talk to someone other then Severus. She told Remus what Severus had told her.**

" **What does he mean by that?"**

" **I don't know!" Hermione said. " But I think that her child was conceived by dark means."**

" **And who does Severus think did it?"**

**Hermione shrugged.**

" **He never said anything like that," Hermione told him. " He just said that he sensed darkness inside Luna and that he didn't trust the baby."**

" **Anything else?"**

**Hermione shook her head.**

" **Well I'll watch out for anything usual happening, then report it to the Ministry."**

" **All right, thanks."**

**And Hermione hurried off.**

**The next morning a notice was brought up to the board. It was in the same type that had been used for the practice tests during their sixth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't taken their tests yet and they were nervous.**

" **Do you think we'll do all right?" Ron asked.**

" **I hope so," Hermione said. " I would hate failing this, like I failed at flying."**

" **Me to, I mean, on the apparition test," Harry said.**

**Hermione looked at the list and it stated that everyone that wanted to take the test had to go to the Ministry three days before their N.E.W.T tests. Hermione took out her pen and wrote her name, Harry and Ron followed suit.**

" **Well let's get to the library," Hermione said. " We've got that essay for Charms and I would like to get it done before Professor Flintchly decides to give us detention until term ends."**

" **Amen to that.'**

**And they were gone.**

**However when they arrived at the library, Madam Pince was closing the door. When Ron asked why, she told him that Remus wanted it closed after a certain time. Both Harry and Hermione didn't understand why.**

" **Because that's what he wants and he's the Headmaster," Madam Pince said. " Now go on and find something else to do."**

" **I wish we could," Harry muttered, when Madam Pince had disappeared.**

**Since they couldn't go to the library, Hermione had to rely on her Charms book for the answers. It gave it, but not in a lot of details. Both Harry and Ron complained about this.**

" **I don't know why they give us such little details?"**

" **Because the Author didn't know what he was talking about!" Ron snapped, as he wrote something that the book said was connected to what they needed.**

**Once they were done, they parted ways, and Hermione returned to her quarters. Severus was busy making some Herbology work, putting in that a first-year didn't know what a Devil Snare was if he put his mind to it. Hermione shook her head. Like in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, in Herbology, Severus Snape was brutal.**

**Hermione turned in early so that she could get a head start on her work. She needed all the sleep that she could get from now on. In a few days she would be going, along with most of the students, to the Ministry. She had no idea how they were going to do this, but she figured that it would be, at most, worth a look.**


	42. Apperition Test

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Apparition Test**

**On the day that the Ministry had set aside for Hogwarts students, Hermione joined the rest, with Harry and Ron beside her. A huge something had been erected and McGonagall was there, making sure that people heard her.**

" **You will step through this portal and the Ministry testing office will be on the other side."**

**Petunia forced them all in a straight line, and then one by one they disappeared through it. When it was Hermione's turn, she felt her world turn upside down, but she managed to keep her stomach in and not throw up.**

" **Now that were all here," said a voice in front. " Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Apparition office. Today we are going to test you one by one to see if you can apparate from one place to another. If you fail, you may return next month to try the test again. As each of you is tested, you will sign your name so that we know that you took the test."**

**He took out a long roll of parchment and started to call names. One by one, each student attempted to Apparate where the Ministry official told him or her to go. Several came back feeling very pleased and a thin sheet of parchment in their hands, some returned without them. When it was Harry's turn, he did it well. Hermione figured that it had something to do with the fact that he had done it before.**

" **Snape, Hermione," the Ministry official called.**

**Hermione jumped when her name was called, but came forward. He handed her a piece of paper and when she read it, she gave a slight nod, and then closing her eyes, she focused on where she had to be. She felt the pull and when she opened them, she found herself right where she was suppose to be.**

" **Very good!" said the other official.**

**He wrote something down and gave it back to her. Hermione disappeared in a flash of light.**

**Several hours later they all returned, all tired, and all wanting to go to bed. Ron had failed the test, but Harry and Hermione told him that he could just take it again. Ron declined.**

" **You know, Snape's right," Ron said. " I can't do anything that requires travel. I can only walk and run, that's it."**

" **Ron, don't be hard on yourself."**

**Ron didn't say anything.**

**When Hermione returned to her quarters, she crashed on the chair, frustrated. Severus was reading the same book that he had read the night he was petrified. He looked from it to her.**

" **What's wrong?"**

" **Ron failed his test," Hermione said. " And he doesn't want to take it again."**

**Severus shook his head at that.**

" **That boy gives up before he fully sees if he can or can't do it. He needs to get a life and just try hard." **

" **I know, but he won't listen to anyone," Hermione protested. " Once he gets into his brain that he can't do it, he fowls up all the time. He doesn't figure that it's his own words that's making it hard for him to do it."**

" **Spoken like a true Snape!" Severus said.**

" **Thanks!"**

**A/N: I know the chapters have been short, but I'm trying really hard to make them long, but I'm failing at the attempt.**


	43. NEWT's

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**N.E.W.T's**

**Two days later the N.E.W.T tests started. The same examiners were there, like they had been when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken their O.W.L's. They chatted with Remus and gave them his approval as Headmaster.**

" **Thanks!" said Remus, smiling at them.**

**When the bell rang, those in their fifth and seventh years were kept behind while the rest of the students went to their lessons. Professor McGonagall came around and started to hand out lists. Hermione took hers and saw that today they had their practical Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and then it would be their practical Charms.**

" **At least we don't have much today," Ron pointed out.**

" **Me too!" Hermione said.**

" **Fifth years you have your written Potions and Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall called out. " You will remain here and those that have their practical Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms will follow Professor Brown down to the dungeons. The rest will go to Professor Snape and Headmaster Lupin for where you'll be heading for your practical or written."**

**At once the group divided and followed Professor Brown down the dungeon steps to take their practical exams. Professor Brown oversaw the practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. She gave them a list of hexes and told them that they had to cast them. To Harry and Ron's horror, they were tested on non-verbal spells. Once they were finished, they left, Hermione joining them.**

" **I think I did very well," she told them.**

" **Speak for yourself," Ron said, looking upset about his non-verbal spells. " You were probably the only one that got it right."**

" **Well, you've got a point there," Hermione said, " But anyway, we've got our practical Charms, so that will be nothing."**

**Hermione was right. The practical Charms, which were overseen by Professor Marshbanks, was very easy. All three of them knew they got a good score, even if the Professor didn't tell them. They had lunch, and then a whole afternoon of studying for their continuing practical. Tomorrow Hermione would have practical Potions and Transfiguration. Harry had told her before they parted ways that he felt that he had a much better chance with this practical Potion, then last time.**

" **I hope your right," Hermione said**

**The next morning Harry reported that he had done very well in his practical Potions and due to Professor McGonagall working on him, he did very well on his Transfiguration. For Hermione, however, she was entering her written, and she had many more exams then Harry or Ron had. Severus found her working hard on the night before her written Arithmancy, and wondered what she would do if she didn't get into what she wanted. However he didn't bother her, knowing that she would probably snap at him.**

**The next morning Harry and Ron wished Hermione luck as she went to take her written Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They weren't around to see how she had done, Ron figuring if she did bad, she would snap at them or even hex them.**

" **Do you really think she would do that?" Harry asked.**

**Ron gave him a look that told him all he needed to know.**

**They did have Hermione for their written Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and her again for their written Potions and Transfiguration. When it was time for the written Herbology, she was in a snappy mood.**

" **I don't want to hear about results until they give it us, understand?"**

**Both Harry and Ron nodded, and she walked off.**


	44. Graduation

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Graduation**

**The seventh-year N.E.W.T's arrived right on time. Hermione had gotten seven, so did Harry. Ron managed six. However, it became clear, their time at Hogwarts was over and it was time to move onto other things. Hermione couldn't believe the adventure was over, that soon she would never see Harry or Ron again. She felt a little depressed as she put on her dress robes. The last time that she wore them was during her fourth year.**

" **Are you going to be all right?" Severus asked.**

" **I think so," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. " Its just that I can't believe its over."**

" **Me too!"**

**Hermione and Severus left their quarters and joined the line of seventh years. It was the day before the rest of the school was to leave for home, which meant that this night was there's. They entered the Great Hall, which was devoid of the usual house tables and only small ones; enough for a certain number of students from each house was there. They all sat and then the teachers arrived.**

**Remus brought his hands up for silence, even though there was no need.**

" **I would like to welcome everyone that is leaving Hogwarts for good," he told them. " Now most of you have made friends and lost them, either through them leaving, or death. I would like to say that any of you are more then welcomed back. Now I'll call your names and you will get your graduation parchment."**

**Minerva unrolled the parchment and started to call names. Like before, everyone was nervous as they walked up and got their roll. Ron almost fainted when he got his, but Hermione showed the pride and dignity that came with being a fully graduated witch. After the last person had gotten theirs, there was dancing, but Hermione didn't feel like dancing. She left the castle and after throwing up, she sat down on the bench, thinking about everything. **

" **Can I sit there?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione looked up and nodded.**

" **So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked.**

" **I don't know!" Hermione said. " I'm thinking about going to the Ministry. I signed up for the Committee on Experimental Charms. So I'm going to try my luck there."**

**Harry smiled at her.**

" **Trust me, you'll do great."**

" **Thanks! What about you?"**

" **I'm going to Godric Hallow and have my new house built. I can't live in Sirius old house. It has to many memories. I want to make new ones with my wife."**

**Hermione smiled at him. He was always the one that cared about what was important to him and anyone involved with him.**

" **So are we going to see each other?" Hermione asked. **

" **I think so!" Harry said. " I mean, I want too."**

**Hermione smiled at him, and then getting up, she left.**

**The next day the rest of the school attended the end-of-term feast. Gryffindor had won against their match with Slytherin, and again had the house cup for the sixth time. Remus said his usual speech, then everyone feasted on what was for many, their last. After the feast, their trunks were packed, except for Hermione's. She walked out as the students loaded the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione gave Harry and Ron a hug, and then watched as they got in, and waved out of sight.**


	45. The Clearing Of Severus Snape

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The Clearing Of Severus Snape**

**The castle grew very quiet over the next several weeks. The Professors, not having students to teach anymore, left and returned to their homes. Hermione was left at Hogwarts, watching her three children, who were now three months old. Raven had started to sit up, which was unusual for a baby her age, but she figured that this was the mark of a genius. Hermione was also three months along and when she went to see Madam Pomfrey, she told her that she was going to have a boy and a girl.**

" **That's great!" Hermione said.**

" **I'm glad you like it," the Matron said.**

**A week later Hermione got a letter from the Ministry. One: to tell her that she had to report to the Ministry for her job interview at nine, and two: that her husband was cleared of all charges. Hermione was most excited about the second part of the news then the first. She went to her husband and showed it to him.**

" **Isn't it great?" she asked.**

" **It sure is!" Severus said, smiling. " So how are you feeling?"**

" **Much better!" Hermione said. " It's great to be able to eat again."**

" **Don't I know that?"**

**The next morning she went to the Ministry, and at once reported to the office. The Committee on Experimental Charms was almost located right near the Auror office. As the lift stopped, she saw someone get blasted through the door. Hermione wanted to help him out, but decided against it. She couldn't afford to be late so she let the lift take her up.**

**When she arrived she saw that she was five minutes early. She checked herself over and then entered. The committee was a huge office with at least twenty witches and wizards crammed into small cubicles. The front desk lined almost the entire front of the office, except for a small space where people could go in and out. There was a tall wizard behind the desk, looking over at the Daily Prophet.**

" **How may I help you?" he asked, when he looked up and saw Hermione standing there.**

" **Yes, I've got a interview at nine," Hermione informed him.**

**The wizard took out a large clipboard and looked over it. He nodded and then motioned for Hermione to follow him. Hermione walked past the rows of cubicles and then a door was opened and she entered a large office. A tall wizard that Hermione had only seen once, and that was during the Quidditch World Cup fiasco. He stared at her, as though he knew who she was.**

" **Sit!" he ordered.**

**Hermione sat.**

" **Well Mrs. Snape I was surprised that you were early," he told her. " Now as I know, you've just left Hogwarts and according to our records you can go into any part of the Ministry. Why did you choose the Committee on Experimental Charms?"**

" **Because it was the most challenging department that I know of," Hermione answered.**

**He gave her an odd look.**

" **Would it be better if you worked in the Auror Department."**

**Hermione pointed to her stomach in response and he nodded.**

" **Well you seem to have everything that were looking for and I'm in need of new committee members since You-know-who killed most of them. Your hired!" **

**Hermione at once leaped with excitement, which her new boss didn't take very well. However he didn't say anything to her about it, but had another witch come in and show her where her cubical was at. Once she was settled, she was given her first piece of work.**

" **Mr. Sage wants you to go to the Weasley house."**

" **Why?"**

" **It seems that one of his enchanted objects got away and Muggles saw it," she told her. " It looks like the work of the youngest brother."**

**Hermione sighed and then got up and left.**

**The trip to the Weasley house failed to produce Ron, or any Weasley for that matter. A note taped to the door told anyone that came a calling that they were out. Hermione wrote a note herself, telling Mr. Weasley that she needed to see Ron at the Committee for Experimental Charms as soon as possible. She put the seal of the Ministry and returned to the office.**

" **I couldn't find him," Hermione reported.**

" **Did you leave a note?"**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **Well, then, where going to have to wait until he pops his head in."**

**Hermione left, not understanding what he had just said.**

**Hermione didn't return home until late that night. She fell on the couch and closed her eyes. The next thing that she heard was Dobby's voice and the house elf pulling at her robes. She opened her eyes and looked at him.**

" **Yes!" Hermione said.**

" **I was wondering if you wanted me to stay here."**

**Hermione nodded, and then she got up.**

" **I need to get some sleep," Hermione told him. " Wake me up in the morning."**

**And she dragged herself off to bed.**

**The next morning she again worked hard in finding Ron. She was able to talk to Mrs. Weasley and explained why she was there. Mrs. Weasley looked very upset that Ron wasn't even five minutes out of school and he was now in trouble with the Ministry.**

" **I'm telling you that boy is causing all sorts of trouble," she said.**

**Hermione looked at her.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Well he got turned down in the Auror Department, got himself blasted through a door, and now I can't find him and neither can Luna."**

**Hermione suddenly remembered what she had seen yesterday. She thought the man looked familiar, but she had been so worried about getting to her interview on time that she hadn't thoroughly worked out who it was.**

" **Well we need to find him," Hermione told her. " If not, then there's going to be trouble." **

" **I agree, Hermione, I agree!"**

**By the time Hermione returned back home, it was much later then the first night she had returned home. Dobby had a soak for her feet and as she slipped into the footbath, she felt the potion that had been added, working.**

" **Where's Severus at?" Hermione asked.**

" **He had a sudden meeting with the Headmaster," Dobby said. " I don't know what the two Misters are talking about."**

" **Well I would leave them to it," Hermione said. " Men don't like their conversations interrupted. So how were the children?"**

" **Miss Raven is making things float," Dobby reported. " And Mr. Godric is trying to pull things down from Mr. Severus Snape's desk."**

" **Anything else?"**

" **Crookshanks is gone!" **

**Hermione looked at him.**

" **He escaped!"**

**Hermione moaned in disgust. She had intended in getting her cat fixed, but with everything that had happened, she never had the time.**

" **Also Mr. Harry Potter's nasty aunt is spending time with Alister Moody."**

**Hermione stared at him, shocked.**

" **What do you mean?"**

**Dobby snickered.**

" **Their going to Hogsmead a lot and spending loads of time alone."**

**Hermione felt like laughing at what Dobby had just said. If they were really spending all that time alone, then Harry would have a new uncle. Several hours later Severus returned looking very grave. Hermione didn't understand why he looked this way; she had never seen him like this before.**

" **What's going on?" **

**Severus sat down and looked at his shoes.**

" **What's wrong?" Hermione asked, feeling a sudden fear rising up. She quelled it, but it was still there, waiting to strike.**

" **Remus has informed me that he's leaving Hogwarts."**

" **What!" Hermione gasped, staring at him. " But why would he leave?"**

" **He said that he wants to move his family as far away from where war happened as he can get," Severus said. " He says that he wants a fresh start and nothing with ghosts in it."**

**Hermione sighed and shook her head.**

" **So when will a new Headmaster be chosen?"**

" **A week after Remus leaves," Severus answered. " I don't know what the students that are returning will react when they find that Remus is gone?"**

" **I'm sure they'll do just fine."**

" **I hope so!"**


	46. Remus Leaves

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**Remus Leaves**

**The summer passed quickly for Hermione, with work and raising her children. She once again showed her condition and the Professor, who were returning with the new term starting, wondered what she was going to name them.**

" **Well I was thinking about Will for the boy and Irma for the girl," Hermione told them. " What do you think, Severus?"**

" **Fine names!" he said.**

" **Well I'm glad about that," Hermione told him. " I couldn't think of any others at such short notice."**

**Severus gave her a hard look.**

" **Or is it due to the fact that you don't want me to have any memories of those that I taught."**

**Hermione nodded and gave him one of her sweet smiles.**

**A week later Remus left Hogwarts and Hermione got a letter from Luna. It was very short and all it told her was that she needed to see her. When she arrived, she saw Luna being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, tears rolling down Luna's face. Harry and Ginny were there as well, and it only took one look for Hermione to know that something had happened.**

" **What happened?"**

" **The baby, look at the baby," Luna cried.**

**Mr. Weasley led Hermione to a room that Fred and George once had. When it was open Minerva was busy holding what by all means looked like a healthy baby. Hermione walked over and at once gasped. Luna's baby, which should have had red hair, had blond. She looked at Minerva, who shook her head.**

" **When did she give birth?" Hermione asked.**

" **Two days ago!" Minerva answered. " Ron took one look at it and bolted."**

" **And who's the father?"**

" **Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Minerva answered. " It appears that Draco might of rapped Luna and left no trace of it. Madam Pomfrey confirmed that it's Draco's." **

**Hermione felt boiling hate irrupting, flooding her body, and making her see red. However part of her brain told her that Draco was dead and there was nothing that could be done to him. Yet, Hermione felt that the person that had gotten the worst end of the deal was the baby.**

" **What gender is it?"**

" **It's a girl!" Minerva said. " Luna won't even look at her, so Madam Pomfrey says that the baby and mother have no connection."**

**Hermione felt tears welling up. Luna didn't even want anything to do with the baby; Hermione thought that was so unfair.**

" **What's going to happen to her?" Hermione asked.**

" **She's going to be sent to an orphange for magical children, where someone is going to adopt her."**

**Hermione doubted that seriously. The name of Malfoy was connected to death and despair. No one would want a child whose father happened to be a Malfoy. She figured that the place would inform any wizarding families that the child's father was Draco Malfoy.**

" **Minerva!" Hermione said, a sudden idea popping up. " Why don't I take her and me and Severus raise her as our own."**

**Suddenly Hermione heard Luna yelling from downstairs. It seemed that someone had been using the extendable ears because Luna yelled, " take her, and take that little freak of nature." Hermione felt herself getting mad. Luna's daughter wasn't a freak of nature. Minerva nodded and put the little girl in Hermione's arms. **

**She took one look at her, and fell in love.**

" **Hello, Michaeli," Hermione muttered, smiling at the baby. " You're going home with me."**

**Minerva smiled as well.**

" **It looks like she won't be absent of love," she told her. " And I think Michaeli is a great name."**

" **Thanks!" **

**Hermione slowly went downstairs and passed the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her and shaking her head, Luna had her back towards her. Hermione stopped and stared at her, hoping that Luna would say something.**

" **Don't you want to see her?" Hermione asked.**

" **No!" Luna answered. " Take that filthy Slytherin away. I never want to even see her again, for as long as I live."**

" **Fine!" Hermione muttered. " Come on!"**

**And she turned and left.**

**When Hermione returned Severus was busy reading his newspaper. He looked up when he saw that Hermione and stared when he saw that she was holding a baby. She gave him a sad look and then disappeared into the next room. When she returned ten minutes later she sat down, looking very upset.**

" **And can I ask why you have a baby?"**

" **Luna gave birth and she didn't want her."**

**Severus gave her a strange look, like she knew more then what she was telling him.**

" **All right, it's Draco Malfoy's daughter!" Hermione said. " Luna found out and doesn't want anything to do with her. Minerva said that she was going to be placed in an orphange and I know that they'll tell anyone that wants to adopt her that she's a Malfoy. I agreed to raise her as my own and I even named her." **

" **And what did you name her?"**

" **Michaeli," Hermione answered. " Don't you like it?"**

" **I love it, but don't you think that the baby should have been sent to another member of the Malfoy family."**

**Hermione shot him a look.**

" **I think I get why you did it."**

**Hermione leaned back in her chair.**

" **I thought you would." **

**A/N: Well it seems the Snape family will never be the same again.**


	47. The New Headmaster

Title: Hermione's Helping Hand

**The New Headmaster**

**Now that the Snape family had Raven, Cornelia, Godric, and now their first adopted daughter, Michaeli, life had turned hectic. Hermione was sure if she didn't have Winky and Dobby around, she would of gone mad by the end of the week. Minerva swung by to inform Hermione that unlike Tom, the first child, Michaeli was born with magic. When Hermione asked how this was possible, Minerva told her that Luna was a half-blood, and that like Severus, any child born from her blood would have magic.**

" **Well I'm sure that no one will really care," Hermione said. " Especially Luna."**

" **I agree!" said Minerva. " That's why Michaeli will have the last name of Snape, not Malfoy or Weasley."**

" **Have they found Ron yet?"**

**Minerva sighed and nodded.**

" **So where was he?"**

" **He was at the Ministry trying to get the marriage dissolved."**

**Hermione stared, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.**

" **That's what Remus told me," Minerva said. " Oh, he moved to Godric Hallow and will be next door neighbors to the Potters. Harry's really excited about that."**

" **Well I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said.**

" **So how are the babies coming?" **

**Hermione smiled, and then answered, " They're going well! I'm halfway through, so I think the rest will be easy."**

" **I'm sure that Severus will find comfort in that!"**

**Word came back to Hermione, from Hogwarts, that the Governors had decided on who they thought would make a good replacement for Remus Lupin. She had been surprised that they wanted her husband, after all the things that he had done and how hard he had made life for the students. However, she felt that they knew what they were doing, and didn't dare try and challenge it. The only thing left to do was to ask him if he was going to take the job.**

" **Well, are you?" Hermione asked, when she returned home.**

" **I don't know," Severus said. " I mean, I don't want to make the governors mad at me, but I don't think I'm ready for such an important job."**

" **Well it would be good for you," Hermione said. " I mean you get to make all those important decisions."**

**Severus looked at the floor.**

" **I'm going to have to think about it."**

**On the day before term was to start the governors swore Severus in as Headmaster. Hermione and all her friends were there and then there was a big party. Lee Jordan arrived and told Hermione that Ron had managed to get out of his marriage to Luna, and that both were free to do whatever they wanted.**

" **Well I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said. " But I'm still going to get him on those charms he cast."**

**Lee laughed.**

" **The same old Hermione!" Lee told her. " So I hear you adopted Draco's daughter."**

**Hermione nodded.**

" **She needed a home and I'm not one to turn a baby out on her ear."**

" **I know your not!" Lee said.**

**He then bid her goodbye, and left.**

**Three months later Hermione gave birth to her healthy baby boy and girl. Luna this time was there for her and it was a lot easier on her this time around. However, Hermione noticed that both of her children had something about them that reminded her of someone she knew. However, she kept it to herself. What no one knew wouldn't hurt them. To her Will and Irma were Snape and nothing anyone told her would change that.**

" **Hermione, they've got green eyes!" Luna said. " How's that possible?"**

**Hermione sighed and let sleep wash over her.**

" **That would be another mystery, for another time," Hermione said thickly as she fell asleep.**

**The End**

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I know that it was a little different then what I usually post, but I agreed to do this due to an e-mail that I got. There will be a sequel to this story, I promise. **


End file.
